


Flight

by azulneptune



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013), The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: 1920s, Adultery, Betrayal, Drama & Romance, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Period-Typical Racism, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 37
Words: 83,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azulneptune/pseuds/azulneptune
Summary: Tiana is engaged to marry one of the most eligible bachelors in New Orleans...but fate decides otherwise! Read and Review! COMPLETED!





	1. Zydeco

**_New Orleans, Louisiana... 1925_ **

"Tia! Just relax for once, you're getting married to the wealthiest man in New Orleans in three weeks, so get used to shopping!" said Charlotte as they walked out of a chic clothing boutique in the French Quarter.

Both women walked down the sidewalk carrying several bags of designer clothes, shoes, and other frilly things that Charlotte bought for her friend when she wasn't looking. She had to make sure that Tiana had enough lingerie for her honeymoon.

Tiana was thankful that her friend was willing to take her out on a shopping spree, but she wanted to purchase things with her own money. Charlotte wouldn't take no for an answer of course, she had taken Tiana to almost every shop and boutique in the city spoiling her friend with the absolute best she could afford.

"Lottie, as soon as I get home I will pay you back in full-"

"Oh stop it Tia." Charlotte snapped as they got into her chauffeur driven car "You're my sister, I'm supposed to do things like this for you."

Tiana playfully rolled her eyes as the chauffeur closed the door and drove them towards Charlotte's estate. "Well thank you Lottie, I appreciate it."

"Anytime Tia! Lunch will be served in the gazebo later..." the blonde said as she powered her nose "Ugh! This humidity is making my face all shiny."

"Lottie you know that I have to work later." Tiana said as she glanced out of the window.

Charlotte shook her head as she zipped her purse closed, "Vincent doesn't want you to work anymore Tia and-"

Tiana shot her friend 'the look'. She loved her friend but disliked when others dug too far into her business, she could handle her own.

"Lottie"

Charlotte sighed, deciding to drop the topic, "Tia I'm just worried about you."

Tiana empathized with her friend for caring so much about her. She gently grabbed Charlotte's hand and squeezed it.

"I know, but I'll manage trust me."

Charlotte smiled, returning the squeeze, "I'll have Henry drive us to your house instead."

"Oh no that isn't necessary, I'll catch the trolley in your neighborhood it's much faster that way." Tiana explained as she smoothed out her canary yellow dress

Charlotte frowned "In that case you could still have lunch while you wait." She was determined to have her friend stay with her longer

"No thank you Lottie I have obligations to meet, but I'll catch you on a day that I'm free...perhaps brunch on Sunday?" Tiana compromised

Charlotte pretended to think for a moment "That'll be swell Tia! And it's a must that you make your grandmother's Creole Crab Quiche! It's delish."

Tiana laughed "Alright I'll see what I can do" she said as Henry helped her out of the car...

 

* * *

 

Tiana was serving dishes and training Raymond's employees at his Zydeco shack in the bayou. It was the best kept secret in all of New Orleans as only the Cajuns knew about it. Tiana was desperate for a job to get out of the house and be productive.

Vincent didn't allow her to work anymore after they were engaged and Tiana couldn’t accept it.

Endless days locked in a home where all she could do was look pretty whilst sitting on her butt as he earned a living. Ray's shack was the only thing about Tiana that Vincent didn't know about and she wanted to keep it that way.

The shack was small and was practically a mosquito trap, but Tiana didn't mind. She'd rather be anywhere other than sitting in that dungeon of a home.

Raymond was happy to help his friend out, and even paid her anyway even if she didn't really need the money.

Tiana was also drawing a lot of male attention in a body hugging crème colored dress.

Vincent had all of her simple work dresses thrown out and had no choice but to wear the latest fashions. Her long shiny ring curls bounced as she moved from table to table chatting up the customers.

"Hey der!" said Xavier one of Ray's regulars "Can I get a bottle of tabasco for my gumbo? And a another glass of rum for my lady?"

"Sure thing Zay I'll be right there!" Tiana said as she left to wipe off a table

Just then, someone tapped her on her shoulder. Tiana quickly turned around terrified that it might be someone she didn't want to see.

"Chere!" exclaimed an average height man with strawberry blonde hair "Do my customers have you in here working too hard nah?"

Tiana laughed in relief now realizing that it was Ray. She placed a platter of boiled crawfish, corn on the cob, and potatoes in front of two fishermen before she replied. "Now Raymond, you know me better than that! I can never work too hard."

Ray cracked a smile "What eva you say chere! I just caught some plump shrimp, fresh from da gulf ready to be dropped in da pot!" he said as he removed his fishing hat "I know ya shift is almost ova, so I went on and called Gertrude from da dock."

"Alright, I'll be out as soon as I finish those po boys and-"

"Chere!" Ray said as playfully slapped his knee "You best be outa here by five thirty, you don't want ya fiancé findin' out bout this lil secret of yours!"

She nodded "You're right, I best be going." Tiana hurriedly removed and hung her apron, grabbed her purse and was out of the tiny shack before the dinner crowd arrived.

She walked a five minute trail that led her out of the mossy Cyprus trees and towards the boating dock. Tiana had to catch an airboat to get back to mainland New Orleans as did all of Ray's customers. She was grateful that there was one that just docked for the first round of dinner customers.

"Well hello Ms. Tiana" said Ezell as he helped her into the rocky boat.

"Afternoon Ezell." she replied attempting to keep her balance as she searched for a dry spot on the boat.

"Another busy day at da shack?" he asked as he started the boat fan. Tiana nodded her head. "Very busy for a Tuesday."

As the boat sped across the wide bayou, Tiana closed her eyes and inhaled the musk scent of the water. She loved being out here more than the city, it always influenced her to reminisce on all of the good memories she and her father shared...

 

_Bayou Bienvenue, 1918_

_"I almost got it Daddy!" said Tiana as she pulled on the fishing rail with all her might. She wanted to impress her father on how she could reel in a catfish all by herself._

_James watched on as his daughter fished. She was so determined to catch a fish without any help, even after he practically begged Tiana to let him help. He could tell that this was a huge fish caught on the hook._

_Tiana's back was touching the muddy earth as she continued to pull and wind the fishing rod until..._

_"Atta girl babycakes!" exclaimed James as a medium sized catfish arose out from the murky waters and onto the land. "You caught a good one."_

_Tiana was sprawled out on the ground, exhausted from the excessive pulling she had to endure. She smiled when she saw the catfish on the ground gasping for air._

_James laughed when he saw Tiana point to the fish joyfully. "I did it! I did it Daddy" she yelled as she jumped into her father's arms hugging him._

_"I knew you would!" said James as he gently set his daughter back down and began packing the equipment that they brought._

_"I can already smell my catfish po' boys frying..." he said as he gripped a bucket of catfish that he caught earlier that evening_

_Tiana's eyes widened at the thought, her stomach growled in agreement. "...with my spicy vegetable gumbo as well." She replied as she grabbed her knapsack and fishing pole._

_James chuckled "Whoever gets there last has to wash the dishes!" he said as he ran towards the dirt trail that led out of the swamp._

_Tiana laughed as she instantly took off following her father, with the bright moon as their only light guiding them back home..._

Tiana smiled at the memory as the boat made it to the mainland. Ezell helped her out of the boat as he cleared his throat. She playfully rolled her eyes as she reached into her purse

"Oh Ezell I didn't forget about ya" she laughed as she placed a warm beignet wrapped in a handkerchief into his grimy hands.

The thankful man smiled as he stuffed the pastry in his overall pocket. "You should open up your own restaurant Ms. Tiana, I'll spend my last nickel just to get a basket full of ya delicious beignets!"

She smiled as she began to walk towards the narrow bridge that led to the city.

"One day Ezell!"

"One day soon..." she repeated to herself as she walked across the rugged overpass...


	2. Bourbon

"Lawrence, you do not have to follow me everywhere while we are here! I can explore New Orleans on my own." said a frustrated Naveen as he put on his shoes

Naveen's ship arrived not too long ago at the port and he was eager to paint the town red. After becoming banished from his home kingdom in Maldonia, he really didn't have any option to stay, so he decided to dwell in America, New Orleans of all places.

Lawrence wasn't looking forward to being bagged down with all of Naveen's responsibilities, but he was quite happy that he was chosen to become his traveled valet. A new sight of scenery was much needed from his stuffy room in a village outside of the royal palace.

"But sire, it is my duty to look after you, there are many people here who don't mean you well...there are voodoo doctors and-"

Naveen sighed "Enough fat man!" he shouted as he grabbed a bow tie from the mahogany dresser. "I am turning twenty in three days and I do not need any more chaperoning from you, ever."

"Sire, I am only doing as your father said and-"

"Forget what he said! I'm banished from there for life, I'm no longer his son.." he grabbed his ukulele from a velvet chest. Lawrence just wouldn't let this go

"Nav-"

"I'll be on Bourbon Street if you're looking for me." said Naveen

"Alright but-"

Naveen opened the door "And Lawrence?"

"Yes Sire?"

"Don't look for me." Naveen said as he slammed the door

 

* * *

 

Nightlife on Bourbon was just as Naveen dreamed of. The parties, the clubs, the bars, and resturants were wild and Naveen was hypnotized by the liveliness. With every drink he consumed and every tune he strummed on his ukulele, the memory of him being ousted from his father's kingdom faded away. 

"Oh Naveen! Can you play your ukulele just one more time before you go?" asked a desperate fangirl in a tight floral dress

"I would love to, but I have to get to this shindig on fourth-"

The brunette grabbed his hand "Oh please Naveen?" she gave him a sensual look. Naveen couldn't resist the touch she gave him. Naveen slyly grinned.

"Just one more, then I'm off!" he began strumming an upbeat tune, the brass band followed his lead and the large crowd around him went wild with the music.

Naveen did a quick spin that made the crowd of girls burst in laugher. Then he saw a woman in a beautiful lavender dress walking in the opposite direction, he knew that he saw the same one earlier in the day so he stole a glance while still strumming the ukulele.

She was standing outside of an ice cream parlor looking around.

Why is she by herself at midnight? He thought

That dress fitted her body perfectly and reached right above her knees showing off her smooth legs, as she slowly walked back and forth in front of the shop in matching heels. She appeared to be tense about something.

Tiana pulled her thin shawl closer to her body as she reached into her lavender clutch purse to fix up her light makeup. She didn't need it.

Naveen kept watching as her giant curls swung from side to side as she kept turning her head, searching for someone.

'She looks tense' thought Naveen

The brass band continued playing a hot jazz tune as Naveen broke from the circle to talk to the mysterious woman.

Naveen decided to walk over to wear she was standing, until a blonde woman quickly strode her way over to Tiana. Naveen focused his gaze on the raven haired woman until they went inside of the fabric shop.

"Naveen!"

The prince quickly turned around interrupted from his thoughts

"Why'd you stop baby?" said a redhead as she smiled and tugged on his light blue dress shirt

 

* * *

 

"Babycakes, have you even looked at a couple of wedding dresses yet? You know, I saw some beautiful fabric in the quarter and I was thinking up some ideas for your gown." Eudora said as she walked into her daughter's kitchen.

Ever since Tiana became engaged three months ago, Eudora had been planning and preparing for her daughter's wedding. Tiana really didn't want to be bothered by the hype and decided to lay low and let her mother and Charlotte do all of the work.

Tiana was preparing tea and beignets for an afternoon tea with her mother

"Mama, I just haven't had time to sit down and plan for the wedding yet. I've been saving for my restaurant and been quite busy and—"

"Enough about that restaurant chile!" Eudora interrupted "You are about to marry one of the most eligible bachelors in New Orleans who can actually take care of you..."

Tiana rolled her eyes. Her mother meant well, but Tiana was getting tired of hearing about how good Vincent was for her. He was handsome, educated, and well off but Tiana was beginning to feel indifferent.

"Oh Mama, I know that, but there is so much going on right now...I just can't focus." She said as she lifted the steaming tea pot from the stove and set it on a cooled tray

"Honey, all you need to do is to take time to yourself, and reflect." Eudora said as she gently grabbed Tiana's hands

"You've done nothing but work your entire life. It's now time to enjoy the leisure things, like relaxing, reading, and...planning your wedding!"

Tiana smiled "You are right mama, I will try to relax...a little." She said as she placed the fresh beignets on the same tray as the teapot and carried it into the living room.

"Oh! And add giving me some grandbabies to that list of things as well.." Eudora added

Tiana almost dropped the tray after she heard what her mother just said. 

 

* * *

 

Naveen awakened to a trashed room and two girls in his bed. He groaned after he realized what he'd done and quickly arose to get in the shower.

After he was done, he returned to his bedroom to dress and saw that the blonde and red head were still in his bed, awake.

Naveen groaned once more "Why are you two still here?" He asked now annoyed as he grabbed a shirt

"You showed us such a good time last night baby, we want an encore!" replied the hungover blonde as she stood up and walked over to Naveen revealing her body

Naveen waved her away with his hand as he continued to search for the perfect set of cufflinks "That was in the past, now both of you leave before I have security throw you both out."

"You wasn't saying that last night darlin'" The red head said as she kissed him attempting to seduce him again

"Leave" said Naveen as he grabbed his straw boater hat and left the apartment.

The two women's expressions were left blank as they watched him leave...


	3. Tassle

 

Naveen grew tired of walking and using trolleys to get to places all of the time, so he decided to purchase a car. Yes, he was banished from the kingdom, but he was still a prince and he was still going to live like one.

"...And his automobile here, is one of the newest designs around! Plus, it's a Ford, an American brand, can't trust those overseas brands too much!" said the salesman

He eyed the man after he heard the 'overseas' remark. "I'm from overseas." Naveen replied

The salesman's eyes went wide. "Oh, I am so sorry sir, it won't happen agai—"

"It is your majesty to you, he is Prince of Maldonia" said Lawrence obviously enjoying the man's embarrassment

The salesman's was now even more afraid and he continued to apologize quickly, stumbling on his words.

Naveen groaned and glared at Lawrence now irritated at both men. "Forget it! I want the red Mercer Coupe, Lawrence pay the man and we will be on our way."

The salesman stopped his fumbling to make sure that he heard right. No one ever bought a car without the proper procedures.

"That's it? You don't want to test drive it or feel the interior?" said the salesman

Naveen shook his head. "Not necessary, Lawrence will write you a check."

The confused salesman nodded and handed him the keys.

Naveen got in and sped off towards the city leaving Lawrence with the tab...

 

* * *

 

Naveen arrived in Baton Rouge later that day to discuss some business deals with a friend he met in France years ago. After remembering that he now lived in Louisiana, he thought that it was perfect to have a close friend to visit.

He didn't want to ditch Lawrence at the Automobile lot, but he had no other choice. He just wanted to be alone for now, and he would never give him space to unless Naveen caught him off guard.

The prince parked his car in front of the mansion, and walked up to the front door knocking an old tune that they only knew. It was a lovely home built next to a huge lake. A butler immediately opened the door, expecting Naveen's presence.

"Good morning." Spoke the elderly butler as he allowed Naveen to enter the foyer.

Naveen nodded his head as the butler led him into an office a few doors down and opened the door to his friend sitting behind his desk seated in the opposite direction away from the door. He was speaking to someone on the phone and didn't hear anyone come in.

"Monsieur Reynaud, you have a visitor." said the butler

The blonde haired man slowly swiveled in his chair towards their direction as he hung up the phone and smiled, his blue eyes brightened at the sight of his friend.

"Well if it isn't the prince..." said Vincent as he stood to hug him

Naveen laughed as he returned the gesture and looked around the room. "Good to see you Vincent, you are living better since I last seen you in France."

Vincent smiled as he walked them out of the room waving off the butler, "Thank you Edgar."

The butler nodded and quickly walked down the hall to his quarters. Vincent turned to Naveen, "Fresh off the dock I see! You waste no time in coming to visit."

"I am in New Orleans on holiday," he lied. "I virtually don't know but only two people here...including you."

"Ah don't worry my boy! However Louisiana is a fun state. We're different here; you'll never experience a dull moment, especially in New Orleans." Vincent replied

Naveen nodded his head. "That's exactly the reason why I decided to live—I mean vacation here in the United States. Western culture is interesting."

"You are welcome here anytime, I have an estate in New Orleans as well but I'm here in Baton Rouge most of the time." The flaxen haired man said

Vincent led them to the parlor room where he offered Naveen a seat as he walked over to the liquor cabinet. "Would you like a drink?" Vincent asked

"You wouldn't happen to have any Maldonian liquors would you?"

Vincent unlocked the bottom drawer that revealed three bottles of the desired liquid. "You know me all too well!" he said as he opened a bottle and handed a glass to his friend

"Ginja..." Naveen said as he inhaled the fruity smell of the drink and took a sip savoring the flavor "I thought that I wouldn't drink this again for a while."

Vincent frowned when he heard that "What do you mean? Isn't your father going to ship you a dozen bottles a month here like he did while you were in France?" he asked as he poured himself a glass

Naveen wasn't prepared to tell Vincent about his banishment from the Maldonian kingdom just yet, he decided to keep that information to himself.

"I read that liquor is illegal here now so I just thought that..."

Vincent let out a heavy chuckle "Naveen, I _know_ people, who know people, who know—well you get the idea. I have several strings that are just waiting to be pulled! If you catch my drift..."

"I understand. I have my ways of getting what I want as well." said Naveen finishing off his drink

Vincent smiled as he sat down in a chair across from Naveen, "So what do you have planned to do in the Big Easy?"

Naveen sighed as he placed his glass on the coffee table "Well, I turn twenty in two days so I figured that I should—"

"Your birthday is Sunday? And you are just now bringing this up." said Vincent

"I didn't realize that I would have to tell you this right away." He replied

Vincent was silent for a moment until he thought of something. "I will throw you a party then."

Naveen's eyes widened at his words "I beg your pardon?"

"I will host the grandest birthday bash in honor of your birthday. You just relax I will have my event planner figure everything out." He said as he rose from his chair for another drink

"Vincent, you don't have to—"

"Nonsense! You turn twenty only once my friend, and as a prince you should be used to people doing things like this for you." He handed Naveen another glass "Besides, I am hiring burlesque dancers as well."

Naveen thought about it for a second. "Alright, but I get to choose the music...and the women."

"Atta boy Naveen!"

Naveen laughed "Now that we have that settled, I wanted to discuss some business ventures with you ..”

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Oh Tia! Your wedding will be the bee's knees I just know it!" exclaimed Charlotte as she flipped through a book of fabrics

The bubbly blonde was more excited for Tiana's wedding than she was

Tiana smiled at her friend's words as she glanced through a cookbook "I don't think that I could ever top your wedding Charlotte. It was beautiful."

Charlotte stood up and twirled "Yes Tia, Harrison and I's wedding was gorgeous...and pink of course.."

Tiana laughed as she closed the cook book

"But you and Vincent's will be to die for! Plus, ya'll are honeymoonin' in France Tia that is so romantic!"

"Lottie, you are looking way too hard into this. I want just a simple ceremony in my childhood church, but Vincent says otherwise." Tiana walked into the kitchen "I better get started on dinner."

"Well, that's tiny Tia, ya'll will work it out!" she said she followed her Charlotte saw how uninterested her friend was in her own wedding, and that worried her

Just then the two young women heard the front door open "Tiana?"

"In the kitchen!" Tiana said loud enough for her fiancé to hear as she tied an apron around her small waist

Vincent walked into the kitchen and was about to speak until he saw Charlotte.

"Evenin' Tiana...Charlotte." He said as he put his brown leather briefcase on the kitchen table

Vincent was a sight to see, he wore a tailor cut, navy blue three piece suit and his flaxen blonde hair was cut and combed to perfection. His crystal blue eyes could pierce through a plate of steel

"How are you doing baby?" Tiana said as she went over to her fiancé to give him a kiss on the lips, but he turned away

Tiana ignored the act "You've been away for an entire week! I've missed you so much!" she said as she took out a box of pasta.

"I am about to make all of ya favorites!" Tiana moved back over to the stove where she began to boil a pot of water

Charlotte grabbed her purse and grinned "Well Tia it's getting' late! Time for me to head on over to Big Daddy's! He's been watching little Madeleine all day..."

Tiana turned to her friend "Oh Lottie, I thought you would stay for dinner."

"I can't Tia, Harrison is probably waitin' on me to come home anyway! See ya later!" Charlotte said as she went out the door

Tiana shook her head and laughed "That's Lottie for you!"

He glared at Tiana sternly.

"Vincent?" she asked

"You look good." He said as he roughly grabbed Tiana's behind and brought his lips to his

Tiana was surprised by the unexpected gesture but went along with it, returning the kiss. He ran his hand up her dress attempting to pull her panties down as he hoisted her up on top of the counter deepening the kiss with his tongue.

She let out a soft moan as she tried pulling away by stopping the kiss. Vincent continued by kissing her along her neck and began to unbutton the back of her dress. "Vincent..."

He kept going as he caressed and sucked her breasts as he ran his fingers through her long curly hair. Tiana wasn't having any of it. She jumped down from the counter and she began to cover herself up "I'm still not ready." She said not looking at him in his eyes.

He stopped and stared at her before he grabbed her throat almost choking her. "Gotdammit Tiana!" he yelled as he continued to tighten his grip around her neck.

Tiana couldn't do anything but grasp for air, as she kicked her legs frantically trying to release his grip. After a few seconds, he let go causing Tiana to fall to the floor breathing rapidly.

"How long are you going to make me wait? You should be able to recover faster tis time, seeing that this isn't your first miscarriage." he exclaimed as he kicked Tiana in the side

Tiana screamed in pain as tears fell down from her face. She couldn't do anything but just lie there until the pain subsided.

"You'll make up for lost time on our wedding night, believe me." He said as he gathered his things and left the house.

Tiana was so confused, she couldn't think straight as she rose from the floor and slowly made her way up the stairs and into the bedroom she and Vincent shared

She locked the door and sobbed heavily unto the bed, angry at her decision to marry Vincent.

"Oh Mama, why'd you have to become ill? Right when I just got over daddy's death... I don't want to lose you too..."

Life had changed so much for Tiana in the past year, just last year she finished high school, and now she was engaged. When Tiana first met Vincent, he was kind and charming but as the wedding date approached; he was turning into a completely different person.

Tiana remembered how they met and how it all went downhill from there...

 

_New Orleans 1924_

_"I'm so glad that we finally finished school!" said an excited Tiana "Now I can work at that new diner called Galatoire's!"_

_Both girls walked down the street in their graduation attire, white caps and gowns along with their new floral dresses that Eudora made especially for the occasion. Tiana wore a smile a wide as the Mississippi as she was ready to take on another job to speed up her income even further._

_Eugenia laughed at her friend "Tiana, you already work at Duke's and Cal's! You're gonna work yaself into oblivion!"_

_Tiana laughed "I can handle it. Besides, with three incomes I'll be closer to the down payment on that sugar mill...my restaurant, me and my daddy's dream...oh I can see it now the chandeliers, music everywhere..."_

_The new graduates walked into Angelo's Ice Cream Parlor and grabbed seats by the window._

_"Tiana, you'll reach your dream soon enough! Plus I can't wait until you do because I'm about tired of hearing you talk about it every day!" joked Eugenia as she picked up her menu_

_Tiana playfully rolled her eyes as she looked around for Cloyd, he always took her and Eugenia's orders when they came into Angelo's, because he was the only colored person who worked there, and the only one who would serve them._

_"Where's Cloyd?" asked Tiana "he usually is already out cracking jokes by now."_

_Eugenia shrugged her shoulders as she continued to look at the menu._

_Just then, a man approached their table. Both girls looked up._

_"How are you madams doing on this fine day?" said a tall white man in a suit and tie. His presence intimidated Tiana because of his sudden appearance._

_He was a handsome man, his accent couldn't hide his obvious southern background, he seemed to be in his late twenties._

_"Swell and yourself?" replied a bubbly Eugenia. Tiana was hesitant to say anything_

_"Well alright!" said the flaxen haired man "but what about you chere...cat got ya tongue?" referring to Tiana_

_"I'm fine, sir" replied Tiana still nervous._

_"And that you are."_

_Tiana mentally rolled her eyes while Eugenia blushed._

_The young man laughed "Sir? that's everyone calls my father!" he gently took Tiana's hand "Please, call me Vincent." He said as he kissed it_

_Eugenia smiled to herself as Tiana pulled her hand back to her lap._

_"How rude of me, what are you gals names?" he said only looking at Tiana._

_"Eugenia Bordeaux...but everybody calls me Genie" said her friend._

_Vincent glanced at her and then set his eyes right back on Tiana. "What's your name beautiful?" he said_

_Tiana looked to her friend for what to say. She knew that she had to respond back especially since he was white and obviously had money based on his attire, she didn't want any trouble._

_"My name is Tiana Toussaint..." Tiana felt so uncomfortable she just wanted to leave she didn't care about ice cream anymore._

_Vincent nodded his head as he smiled at her reply as he put his hands in his pockets. "How bout I treat you ladies? Your favorite ice cream on my tab."_

_"That'll be grand! Thanks." exclaimed Eugenia._

_Vincent chuckled. "Graduation today huh?" he gestured to the girls' attire. Eyes still on Tiana._

_"Oh don't tell me that you gals went to St. Mary's Dominican!" he said_

_Tiana and Eugenia glanced at each other shocked to know what school they just graduated from._

_Vincent saw their expressions. "My youngest sister Violet graduated today too, she wore the same snow white cap and gown that ya'll are wearing so I just assumed."_

_Just then, Angelo, the owner of the shop went over to their table. "You gals gotta go, Cloyd ain't here today and I'm not bout to serve ya..."_

_"Put it on my tab Angelo" Vincent said as he handed the heavyset man a twenty dollar bill. Angelo looked surprised but still took the money. "I don't have any bills over ten..."_

_"Keep it" said Vincent. "Now lets get these gals some cold creamery on the table!"_

_Angelo looked at the girls._

_"I still aint gonna serve em Venny..." said Angelo as he stuffed the bill in his shirt pocket_

_Tiana didn't want any trouble so she stood to leave. "It's alright we best be leaving anyway." Eugenia was still seated._

_"Don't do no such a thang" said Vincent as he patted Angelo on the shoulder. "I'll serve 'em." He looked over at Tiana "What flavor does ya taste buds like?"_

_"Rocky Road" said Eugenia smiling._

_Vincent nodded still waiting for Tiana to answer._

_"Pistachio" she said as she returned to her seat_

_Vincent clapped his hands happy to hear their requests. "There ya have it Angelo! They will have three- no, four scoops each!"_

_Eugenia's green eyes brightened at the sound of that. "Four scoops! Did you hear that Tee?" she said as she looked at Vincent as he walked back to the bar with Angelo_

_Tiana nodded her head as she watched Angelo scoop the ice cream into tall glass cups..._

____________________________________

_"That white man sure did fancy you Tee!" said a knowing Eugenia. She playfully shoved Tiana as they were walking home from the parlor._

_Tiana nervously looked behind her as she smiled a little. "Now Genie, you know that those white men favor you more." She pointed at her friend. "You have that long wavy hair, and those green eyes that all of the white and colored men die for, with ya lil Creole self."_

_Eugenia shook her head. "Tee we have the same hair texture, and besides he was all over you, drinking you up with those piercing blue eyes of his..." she thought for a second as she twirled her hair with her fingers "besides I don't really like white men, my Mama just don't want me to court darker men..."_

_Tiana smoothed her dress out after she pulled out her house key. "Well in that case, when are you gonna tell her that you're engaged to Theodore Jones? He's my complexion." Tiana pointed out_

_Eugenia sighed "Yeah, that's the tricky part, I don't know how to tell her or my daddy... they are obsessed with skin color. Our skin is the same color as them white folks, but we're still colored!" Eugenia said as Tiana unlocked the front door_

_"Mama?" yelled Tiana as she walked through the cozy living room into the kitchen. Eudora didn't answer._

_"She must still be at my Grandmere's house" said Tiana as she left the kitchen and walked into her room with Eugenia following behind_

_Tiana went into her armoire and grabbed her work uniform for Cal's. She noticed that her tassel was missing. "Oh no, my tassel must've fallen off!" she said_

_"Why didn't you take off?" Eugenia said as she watched her friend hang up her cap and gown "We just finished school! I thought you going dancing with us tonight!"_

_Tiana sighed "You know I have two left feet Genie, plus today is Saturday which means more customers and that means more tips..."_

_She groaned, "Why don't just ask your lil rich blonde friend Chelsea since ya'll are so close..." said a jealous Eugenia as she plopped on Tiana's bed_

_Tiana rolled her eyes knowing that her two best friends she didn't get along with each other. "Her name is Charlotte and I don't accept handouts from anyone Genie and you know that."_

_"I know...but if she's as close to you as she says she is, she would've given you the money anyway..." Eugenia said as she looked at her fingernails_

_Tiana slipped on her yellow dress and began to brush her hair unto a low ponytail. "Genie-"_

_There was a knock at the door._

_Tiana glanced at her friend with a smirk. "What?" said a confused Eugenia as she hopped off the bed_

_"That better not be Theo!" said Tiana as she left her room to answer it._

_There was another knock as she approached the door. Eugenia frowned "But I didn't tell Th—"_

_Tiana opened the door to see Vincent standing on the porch. He was looking out at the lawn until he heard the door open. He grinned when he saw Tiana standing at the threshold._

_"Vincent?" said a surprised Tiana as Eugenia walked up to stand beside her._

_"Hello" said Vincent as he put his hands in his pockets. "Lovely home you have here"_

_Eugenia held in her giggles as she watched the tension unfold between him and her friend._

_'How does he know where I live?' thought Tiana_

_"What brings you here?" said Tiana as her eyes wandered down the street to see if he was with anyone. He was alone._

_"Well...I think that this belongs to someone who attended St. Mary's Dominican not too long ago..." he said as he pulled out a white and gold tassel from his pocket._

_Tiana gasped as she put her hand over her mouth relieved that she hadn't lost it forever._

_Vincent chuckled "So it is yours, I figured since I graduated two years ago." He handed the tassel to Tiana. "It had to belong to a pretty girl in the class of 1924..."_

_Tiana clutched the tassel as she found herself blushing. "Thank you kindly, but I best be going-"_

_"She doesn't have anywhere to go, but I have a date with the dance floor tonight!" said Eugenia as she hugged her friend and walked right past Vincent and down the porch steps and waved goodbye "See you later Tee!"_

_Tiana's eyes widened as she realized that her friend was leaving her alone with a strange man who now knew where she lived. "Genie!" she said as Eugenia kept walking down the street._

_"I'll phone you!" the green eyed girl said as she turned the corner finally out of sight_

_'She is so done when I see her' Tiana mentally cursed_

_Vincent cleared his throat "You changed dresses quickly." He said as he eyed her body in the yellow dress_

_She had the dress since she was fourteen and her hips and bosom had outgrown it since then, Eudora never got around to sewing another one. Vincent obviously didn't mind as it showed off her womanly shape._

_"Yes I have to get to work." She said as she grabbed her olive green jacket and hat that hung conveniently by the door. She quickly shut the door, locked it and walked off the porch pulling her jacket on as she walked down the sidewalk._

_Vincent walked up beside her. "Where do you work?" he said as he and Tiana turned the corner_

_Tiana was upset that this man knew where she lived and now he wanted to know where she worked. She desperately wanted him off her back so that she could walk to work in peace. Tiana knew that she couldn't lie to him, he would probably find out like he did her house._

_"Cal's" she replied as she sat on a wooden bench waiting for the five o' clock trolley_

_She decided to mention just one job. He didn't need to know about Duke's or a potential Galatoire's._

_'Just play it cool Ms. Tiana, once your trolley arrives he'll be gone' she thought_

_"Let me drive you there." He asked_

_Tiana shook her head. "No thank you, I'm fine waitin' on the trolley."_

_Vincent nodded his head "Alright, but don't work too hard now." Vincent said as he began walking back towards his car._

_Tiana exhaled in relief as the trolley car approached. She happily grabbed a seat in the back as she watched him through the window. She began to feel bad that she didn't take the man's offer on the ride. Besides, a car was faster than a slow trolley making four stops along the way._

_She shot up from her seat and ran out of the streetcar, catching up to the blonde haired man._

_"On second thought, a car ride would be quicker." she said as she looked up into his blue orbs_

_He smiled as he opened the door for her to get in..._

Tears fell down Tiana's face as she realized that she was trapped in a disastrous marriage before it even began.

"I'm doing this for you Mama." Tiana said as she wiped her tears and turned off the bedside lamp.

If only I knew then what I know now... she thought as she fell back onto the pillows and into a deep sleep.


	4. Satchmo

Tiana opened her eyes and gently sat up in her bed as she was covered in sweat. She noticed that the bay window was open, allowing the sweltering heat into the room.

"To think that I should be used to this weather by now..." she said as she lifted the bed sheets off from her body to get up and close the window shut in one swift move

"That's better." she nodded to herself as she began to fix the bed

"About time."

Tiana instantly jumped at the unexpected voice and fell back unto the bed. She turned to see that it was Vincent's mother seated at her vanity table across from her.

"I was going to wake you, but I decided to let the humidity do its job." The older woman said as she glanced at Tiana's porcelain jars of crèmes and lotions

Tiana couldn't believe that the woman had been watching her sleep. "Marguerite, what are you doing here?"

"The question should be why I am not here more often? This is my son's home after all." she said bluntly

Tiana rolled her eyes as she climbed out of the bed once again. "What do you want? I have somewhere to be."

"Trust, I don't want to be bothered by your presence either but my son insists that we get some shopping done together."

Marguerite watched as Tiana moved around the room in the dress that she wore yesterday. "From the looks of it, we probably need to take another day as well as this one to browse boutiques. Even a peasant knows a day dress from a night gown."

Tiana looked down at her attire. "I had a long day and a rough night..."

"No excuse to look as tragic as that." said the blue eyed woman "Didn't Euphoria teach you better?"

"Her name is Eudora, and don't bring my mother into this."

Marguerite abruptly pulled out a Chinese fan and started to fan herself hurriedly. "Can you move any slower? I don't have time to wait all day."

"Tell him that he will just have to reschedule for another day." Tiana replied as she looked through her armoire for a dress

"I don't believe this..." Marguerite arose from the vanity table chair towards Tiana "I didn't have my chauffeur drive me here all the way from Metairie to have a colored girl blow me off!"

Tiana was used to Vincent treating her bad, but she absolutely refused to let another person walk all over her, she didn't care if she was her fiancé's mother.

"Well believe it!" Tiana snapped "As long as this ring is on my finger, this won't be the only time. You can count on it." she didn't care about that ring at all, but she had to use it to get the old hag away from her

"Just wait until I tell Vincent of this nonsense..."

"Get out of my house Marguerite!" Tiana said as she locked herself in the bathroom

Once Marguerite heard the bath water, she groaned and left the house.

 

* * *

 

"Thank you Mr. Sutton" said Tiana as she received her bags from across the counter "Have a nice day."

Tiana was feeling somewhat liberated that she bought new kitchenware with her own money that she had saved from working with Raymond.

A crimson colored pot. She had a chance to shop alone and buy things that had nothing to do with the wedding. She couldn't wait to bake her grandmother's Creole Crab Quiche for Charlotte's brunch tomorrow.

She strutted down the busy sidewalk with her brown paper bag as she glanced at the many store windows along the way. She stopped in front of the window of a store called Tunes in a Room she smiled when she saw the phonographs for sale.

She remembered how she and her father would dance to Louis Armstrong in the middle of the street in their neighborhood every Friday.

Everyone was too poor to afford their own phonograph so everyone pitched in to buy one for the entire block, and they would play it for everyone one day out of the week.

As she watched the record on the phonograph turn idly in a circle, she couldn't help but to think of those memories with her father...

_Upper Ninth Ward 1921_

_"Tiana hand me the fabric scissors please." said Eudora heavily focused on her sewing. She had to make sure that she met her deadlines that week and she was running behind._

_"Yes Mama." replied Tiana as she fumbled through the basket for the tool. She frowned when she couldn't find them "They ain't in your sewing basket Mama."_

_Eudora grabbed the basket from her daughter and began to search for them "Now I know I packed up everything before I left the Wilson's home."_

_"Maybe you left them by mistake. I'll stop by there to see if they've seen them on my way home from school next week." said Tiana as she rubbed her fingers on the beautiful fabric that was folded on the table._

_Eudora shook her head as she got up to get a razor blade to replace the scissors. "Stop touching the fabric Tiana! This cost me an extra two dollars and I have to get it to the Edward's front door spotless."_

_Tiana quickly put her hands in her dress pockets._

_"I don't want you going over those white folks houses without me, there are too many colored children going missin'." the young woman continued as she began to heat the blade on the gas stove. "I know that you be going through my seamstress tote while I'm not home Tiana."_

_Tiana shot a glance at her mother. "Mama-"_

_"I found one of my good ribbons in your drawer where you keep all of your school work; you already have hair ribbons..."_

_"But-"_

_"Who are you trying to look cute for?" Eudora asked with furrowed eyebrows "it better not be that Adam boy-"_

_"Mama I wasn't trying to look nice for nobody, and that was Eugenia's ribbon." Tiana said just as she heard the music outside_

_Tiana got up from the table and went outside unto the street just as everyone else was on the entire block. Her smile dropped when she didn't see her father._

_"Must've had to work a triple shift." Tiana said under her breath as she sat down on her porch watching everyone dance their worries and stress away with each move._

_"Why the long face babycakes?" she heard someone say as she looked up and saw James as he was climbing from the back of his friend's pickup truck_

_"Daddy!" Tiana said as she hugged him as tight as she could. He smelled like charcoal and sweat from working at the metal factory all day but she didn't mind "I thought that you had to work your chef position at Duke's today."_

_"Not this Friday sugar, I told them that I had to make up a lost dance from last week with my favorite daughter."_

_Tiana smiled as she hugged him even tighter. "I'm glad you're here, Mama has been on me all day."_

_"Oh she doesn't mean it, she's just upset that she got sick last week and became behind on her orders. That's all." He reassured as he smoothed out her long, thick hair_

_"I've been helping her as much as I can, I'll even get a job so that-"_

_"Now Tiana, I told you that I don't want you to get a job right now, you have your entire life to work. Be a child for as long as you can. Do you hear me?" James chided_

_She nodded her head in agreement "Yes daddy. I just want us to get closer to your goal, our goal, of starting our restaurant. I can't stop thinking about it."_

_Just then, the record changed to a slow tune and everyone began to find a dance partner._

_"Can I have this dance Mademoiselle?" asked James as he reached his hand out for his daughter to take it_

_**We have all the time in the world** _

_**Time enough for life** _

_**To unfold all the precious things** _

_**Love has in store** _

_"Why of course Monsieur." said Tiana as she grabbed his hand. James lifted her arm so that she could spin around, allowing the skirt of her pink sun dress to twirl._

_**We have all the love in the world** _

_**If that's all we have you will find** _

_**We need nothing more** _

_Tiana laughed as she followed her father's lead, dancing a mild tempo waltz on the rugged pavement. She couldn't help but to think of this moment inside of their restaurant, dressed in the finest clothes, serving the best food. She imagined people from all over the world raving over her southern creations, but most importantly she wanted to see her father actually have something of his own._

_**Every step of the way** _

_**Will find us** _

_**With the cares of the world** _

_**Far behind us** _

_"I just want us to have our restaurant, people eating your famous crawfish etouffee, and my soon-to-be famous gumbo..." drawled Tiana_

_"I do too babycakes, I can smell it cooking right now as we speak." James said as they continued waltzing_

_"Daddy. That's just Mrs. Holmes preparing the crawfish boil like she does all the time."_

_James cracked a smile "Babycakes, don't you hear what Satchmo is singing?"_

_**We have all the time in the world** _

_**Just for love** _

_**Nothing more, nothing less** _

_**Only love** _

_Tiana listened and nodded her head. "Yes, and as much as I love Mr. Armstrong I think that it's about time that the block pitched in to purchase another record."_

_James couldn't help but to laugh at that "Babycakes, we have all the time in the world. Just be patient, we'll get there someday."_

_Tiana smiled as she closed her eyes as she rested her head on her father's chest. "You're right daddy. We have all the time in the world." she sang softly_

_"That's my girl." said James. His body was sore and tired, but he made sure that Tiana couldn't tell. was right where he wanted to be._

_The pair continued to sway from side to side as the sky became darker, and as the night grew cooler..._

Every time Tiana looked back on that moment she felt her heart grow shallower, because he didn't have all of the time in the world. For once, her father wasn't right about something.

"We have all the time in the world..." said Tiana thinking aloud, still heavily in thought

"Too bad that isn't always true." said a voice from behind her.

Tiana shrieked and dropped her purse and shopping bag unto the ground, damaging her brand new pot.

"Oh no..." she whispered as she kneeled down to retrieve the items

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." said Naveen as he helped the raven haired beauty with her belongings

'What is this? Sneak up on poor Tiana day?' she thought as she shoved her things back into her purse

"It's quite alright, I'm just a little on edge today." she replied as she looked up at the strange man.

She noticed that his accent wasn't common, as well as his looks. The man practically towered over her.

His tailored tan slacks, snow white button down, and gray vest with matching tan tie showed that he was wasn't from here. Thick wavy deep brown hair was covered by a trendy straw boat hat. His olive complexion and dancing hazel eyes drew her in. He was gorgeous.

Naveen handed her the broken pot "I can buy you another pot. It's absolutely no problem..." he practically begged

"No need sir but—"

"Please, call me Naveen. And I insist on purchasing you another item. It was my fault after all." he flashed his pearly whites

Tiana found the man's persistence charming. "Well, alright if you insist." She agree as she dusted the little dirt that was on her satin white dress.

Naveen was relieved that she finally agreed to let him pack her back. "It is my pleasure..." he lingered on the sentence hoping that she would complete it.

"Tiana." she said as she removed her short hand gloves to shake his hand. He smiled as he gently took her hand and lightly kissed it instead.

She blushed at the gesture, but failed at her attempt to hide it. She didn't want to give the man the wrong idea. Even though she didn't love Vincent anymore, she was still engaged to him after all.

The prince saw her reaction and was glad to see that his actions could make such a beautiful woman act that way. Her mocha complexion was flawless in the sun.

He had never seen hair so dark before, so black almost like onyx; it was neatly styled into a simple mermaid wave do with a side part making her look innocent. His honey colored eyes kept wandering on her features, he couldn't help it. Especially with her wearing that simple but oh so seductive sun dress...

"Um, Naveen?" she said slowly, harboring a confused look on her face.

The royal was so caught up in thought that he didn't realize that he was still holding her hand. Embarrassed, he quickly let go letting out a nervous laugh.

"Oh, pardon me, I was just admiring your ring, it's...nice." He lied.

Naveen noticed that she wore the ring on her left hand, indicating that she was...married? His ego sunk a little. 'I look pitiful for trying to flirt with someone's wife' he thought.

Tiana raised an eyebrow "Why thank you." she said as she looked down at the ring in discontent.

"Your husband has great taste." Naveen lied again. The ring was cute, but a stunning woman like Tiana deserved a more glamorous piece of jewelry.

"Fiancé." she replied. Tiana didn't want to start with the marital titles just yet.

Naveen nodded. "Indeed, he is a very lucky man."

She couldn't help but smile at that, but it instantly faded. 'I wish I could say the same.' she thought. Tiana wondered if he had anyone to come home to.

"I'm sure that your wife is one happy lady." she said even though she didn't spot a wedding band on his hand.

"Marriage isn't for me, too much drama and not enough fun." He said with enthusiasm.

She could agree on the drama. Tiana didn't want to be married at all—not to Vincent at least. What she wanted didn't matter, she didn't have a say in what happened in her life anymore.

"Only the strong survive huh." She uttered as she returned her stare back unto the store window. Tiana wanted to burst into tears right then and there, but she didn't want to scare the man away.

Naveen noticed and decided to act on it. "Would you like to look at the phonographs inside, together?"

Tiana looked at him and then the store window. She really wanted to browse the different models of phonographs.

The woman hadn't listened to Louis Armstrong in her home since she became engaged. Vincent felt that jazz was horrid; he preferred French classical music to be played. She was dying to explore the world of jazz with this strange, foreign, handsome man; but she just couldn't at this moment.

She hated how she had to plan her life around Vincent. Anger arose in her that returning to that prison of a home was in her agenda. The smart thing was to leave; her emotions couldn't take another beating. Just then, as if right on cue, her chauffeur arrived.

"I'm sorry. I want to but I can't. I best be going." Said Tiana as she began to walk towards the car

"Wait!" cried Naveen as he walked towards her. "Tomorrow is my twentieth birthday, and I was hoping that you would help me celebrate. That is, if your fiancé is alright with it."

Tiana just stood there, he didn't know what to say. What would be her answer? 'Yes Naveen I would love to attend but my fiancé would never go for it because he's a selfish, egotistical, bipolar, ingrate whose self-esteem would be crushed if I ever brought up another man in a conversation. But thanks anyway.' She couldn't say that.

On impulse, she made a decision. "I would love to. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." she said as the driver opened the door for her.

Naveen grinned as he placed a strip of paper with the location and time into her gloved hand. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" he asked.

"Count on it." she replied as she climbed into the backseat.

 

* * *

 

Tiana opened the small gate that guarded the pathway to the front door, and walked up the steps to enter her home.

After she closed the door, she let out a hearty laugh and allowed all of her emotions to break free.

What she just experienced was something that she had never felt before; she didn't know what this feeling was—but oh did it feel good!

"I can't believe that I said that." she said to herself as she made her way to the kitchen

"Said what?" said Betty as she emerged from the dining room with a stack of clean folded clothes.

"Nothing." said Tiana as she poured herself a cup of tea.


	5. Flapper

 

"It's gonna be sweltering today!" exclaimed Tiana as she removed her Grandmere's famous Crab Quiche from the oven.

"And you just up and decided to bake on the hottest day of the year." complained Betty as she continued to gut the fresh crab that Raymond had delivered earlier in the kitchen sink.

There were items baking in the oven, plus the blue crab boiling in a huge pot of water on the stove. Causing the entire house to become unbearably humid that the women had to open the many French windows throughout the house.

Tiana decided to make four quiches. One for Charlotte's brunch in a few hours, one for her mother, one for the house, and one for Naveen.

Naveen. She smiled to herself as she mixed the ingredients together in a large bowl, poured the contents into a pie pan, and popped another into the hot oven.

She knew that she shouldn't be excited to see this man again, but she just could not contain herself. It was just something about him.

Charlotte's estate was the only place outside her home that Vincent allowed her to go, so she had a good reason to feel happy to go out. Her stomach was tangled in knots nervous that Vincent might find out.

"I promised Lottie that I'd make her favorite dish for her gathering today." said Tiana as she rolled out more dough for the pie crust. "She's been practically begging me to make it for weeks."

"That girl has got you wrapped around her finger." replied the older woman as she chopped up the crab meat and tossed it into a bowl

Tiana rolled her eyes as she carefully placed the raw dough into the pie pan and began to pinch the edges.

"What is that delicious aroma I smell?" said Vincent as he walked into the kitchen.

He still had on his robe with his hair already washed and styled. He grabbed his mug from the cabinet as Betty rushed over and poured coffee into it.

"Good morning Mr. Richelieu." said Betty.

"Hot coffee on a day like this?" asked Tiana as she wiped her hands on her waist apron.

Vincent shrugged his shoulders "You're cooking on a day like this so who's the crazy one?" he shot back as she sipped his coffee

Tiana mentally rolled her eyes as she turned away from him to place a couple crabs on a plate. She placed it on the kitchen table along with a bottle of tabasco.

"Have something to eat while the quiche is cooling." she said calmly

"No time, I have a meeting to get to before I leave town again tonight. I have a huge case in the morning." he said as he wrapped his arms around Tiana's small waist. "Plus, I already took a shower and crabs are too messy to eat." he started to kiss her along her neck.

Tiana didn't react to the gesture as she continued to prepare the food as if he wasn't close to her at all. She wanted to scream.

"You surprised me last night." he whispered as he grouped her breasts from behind her. Tiana wanted him to stop touching her badly and was ready for him to leave the house. She didn't want to be reminded of last night.

"I know that you are still sensitive about the miscarriage, but it's time to move on. There will be more children, plus a week was long enough to wait anyway. What the doctor doesn't know won't hurt him." he kissed her cheek while roughly slapping her behind causing Tiana to shriek.

The blond man laughed as he grabbed the newspaper and headed up the stairs to the bedroom. Tiana quickly wiped the kiss away, attempting to hold her tears in. What she experienced last night was horrible and painful.

_Tiana crawled into bed after a long day of sewing with her mother. After learning that Eudora had arthritis, Tiana made sure that she had extra hands to help her sew because she wasn't going to give up sewing anytime soon._

_She turned off the bedside lamp and closed her eyes. A moment later, the lights were on again. Tiana opened her eyes to see Vincent standing over her._

_"Mon amour..." said Vincent as he began to take off his suit jacket._

_Tiana sat up tiredly. "You're home early." she yawned looking up at him_

_Vincent sat on the bed while staring her lustfully "You're so pretty." he played with her long black hair, still staring at her intensely into her eyes._

_Tiana flashed a weak smile confused as to why he was acting so strange. He was obviously drunk and she didn't feel like fooling with him at all. She was tired and just wanted to sleep. "Goodnight Vincent."_

_Vincent's calmness was quickly replaced with anger. "Goodnight? I'm going to get some tonight, bitch you owe me." he spat_

_"Vincent, I just lost our baby last week. I'm nowhere near ready, I'm still spotting and-"she was cut off with a quick slap to the face. Tiana didn't even react; she refused to let him know that he hurt her._

_"Excuses." he said as he got between her legs and unbuckled his trousers. Tiana knew where this was headed, so she decided to give in._

_As he roughly thrust in and out of her, Tiana turned her head away from him towards the window focusing on the evening star that her father would always tell her about. A single tear fell from her eye as her future husband collapsed on top of her satisfied._

Tiana closed her eyes in an effort to shake the memory from her mind. He wasn't always that way. When she met Vincent he was one of the sweetest people she knew.

"Mrs. Richelieu, the last one is in the oven, if there's isn't anything else I will begin cleaning now." said Betty

"I'm still Tiana Toussaint and it will most likely stay that way." she said as she untied her apron and hung it on the hook.

"Mr. Richelieu  prefers me to address you by that name." she replied

Tiana shook her head tired of explaining herself to the older woman. "Yes that will be all Betty."

Tiana walked up the stairs into the bedroom where she found Vincent putting on his suit jacket. She had to admit, he did look good.

She sat at her vanity table and began to brush her hair into a ponytail. She watched him from her mirror as he began to pick out a tie to wear. Tiana wanted to ask him a million questions but she knew that the smart choice was to keep quiet.

"I hear that Charlotte is hosting brunch today." He said snapping his cufflinks together

"She is."

"What time will you be home?"

"One or two o clock. At the latest."

Vincent nodded his head "Good. I don't want you over there too long, too much socializing doesn't do women any favors."

"Will you be in court all day?" she asked still glancing at him in the mirror

"My whereabouts aren't important." he said as he locked his briefcase "Just be home on time. Betty will let me know if you are late." he walked towards the door to leave

Tiana nodded her head glad that he was finally gone. She arose from her vanity and went into the bathroom to bathe. She took off her dress, revealing her lacy undergarments underneath. Tiana was about to unbuckle her brassiere when she heard Vincent walk in.

"What are you doing?" he asked steady walking towards her

"Undressing for a bath." she stated praying that he would just leave her alone

Tiana felt his hand slip into her panties and began to vigorously massage her pearl. "You're bathing without me?"

"Vincent..." she just wanted to leave already "Aren't you going to be late?"

"Shut up." he moved his hand faster against her womanhood, causing Tiana to pant helplessly. She held on to him trying to hold her composure.

"Cum for me." he demanded his fingers now pumping in and out of her moving like a machine.

Tiana whimpered in agony, not wanting to submit to his order. "No..."

He rubbed her even faster until she finally released into his hand making Vincent laugh. "You always do as I say. Even if you don't want to." he removed his hand and wiped it on her back

Tiana leaned on the sink to catch her breath ashamed that she couldn't hold back. She looked into the mirror to see that he was still behind her she turned around to see that he was out.

"It is only good manners if you return the favor."

Tiana just stared at him, wanting to run out of the house and away from him. She shook her head hoping that he would change his mind.

"Get over here." He yanked her arm pulling her to him. "Do it."

"Vincent please..." Tiana pleaded

"On your knees, now."

Tiana knelt down on the cool tiled floor, once again suppressing her tears as she took him into her mouth.

 

* * *

  

Tiana was silent during the entire drive to Charlotte's estate. Not that she had anyone to talk to anyway.

She desperately wanted to curl up in her bed and throw herself a private pity party, but she knew that it wasn't going to do anything but make her feel worse.

Henry pulled up in front of the pink house, and immediately got out to open the door for her. Tiana stepped out looking as beautiful as ever. She was dressed in a sea foam green colored dress with matching shoes, and hat. Her hair was styled into a side parted low bun.

"Would you like for me to carry your dish in for you Madame?" asked Henry as he held the warm dish in his hands

"No thank you Henry." she said as he handed it to her

After he drove off, Tiana walked up to the front door and knocked. A tall redheaded woman answered the door.

"Sorry, you may have the wrong house." said the woman as she closed the door in her face. Tiana stood on the front porch confused. She heard Charlotte on the inside and she finally opened the door.

"Tia!" exclaimed the bubbly blonde. She hugged Tiana and moved so that she could enter her home.

"You look lovely as usual. My apologies for Susan, she's not used to seeing colored women wearin' somethin' other than a uniform."

"You look great as well Lottie." she replied as she walked in "Sorry I'm late."

"You are actually right on time! Maude just put the finishing touches on our meal!" she guided her friend to the dining room

"I made your favorite..." Tiana didn't even finish when she saw the other four women already seated at the table. She held her breath when she spotted Violet.

"Tia, these are my friends Mary, Ida, you met Susan at the door, and of course you already know Violet. Everyone this is Tiana, we've been good friends since birth!"

Tiana smiled "Hello everyone."

The women didn't greet her back, they simply began to continue to converse amongst themselves. Except for one.

"Hello Tiana." said Violet flatly

Tiana placed her dish on the table and found a seat across from Charlotte. "Violet." she replied

"I see that my brother has allowed you to leave the house today." the woman practically shouted for everyone to hear.

Tiana smirked "I see that you're finally living up to your name." she shot back referring to the flaxen haired woman's dress color.

Charlotte decided to distract the conversation with food. "Well, everyone can serve themselves." She said as she began to uncover the various dishes.

"Tia you actually made my favorite!" Charlotte cut into the quiche and placed a spoonful into her mouth

Tiana turned to her friend "I said that I would." she smiled as she helped herself to some hashbrowns

"It's so delish." she placed a piece on everyone's plate "Here everyone must try this, Tia can make a rubber tire taste good."

The women all tasted Tiana's food and agreed. "It has such a savory flavor." complemented Mary "Do you cater?"

"Well..." Tiana began to say. Violet shot her a side eye.

"Tia wants to open her own restaurant someday. Now that she's engaged, her dream can finally come true."

Tiana wanted to throw up at that statement. "I'd most definitely spend good money on food like this." Agreed Ida

Violet couldn't stand to see the women pet over Tiana in such a manner. She knew just what to say to break her down.

"How's Eugenia?" the young woman asked

Tiana froze. She hadn't heard anyone say that name in years. She didn't know what to say about her friend she hadn't seen her since she become involved with Vincent.

Charlotte quickly stood up from her chair. "Well, it's 'bout time I announce the good news. It's a reason why I invited all of my good friends over today." She desperately tried to switch the subject

Violet smirked knowing that she'd finally hit a nerve. "Sad to see another negro woman go to waste. Shame."

"I'm pregnant!" revealed Charlotte patting her tummy

Tiana didn't hear a word that Charlotte said, with her ears still echoing her strayed friend. It was all too much.

"Excuse me, but I have to go." said Tiana as she made her way to the front door

"Tia, wait!" Charlotte followed her and lead her up to her bedroom

"Lottie, please it's time for me to leave." she said as she said on Charlotte's bed bench

"Tia, I know that you are not lettin' Violet get to you."

"Why not? She's be gettin' to me ever since I walked through St. Mary's Dominican's doors."

"Eugenia is probably fine! You can't believe the rumors that these women gossip about. It's all lies."

"How would you know?" Tiana argued "You never liked Genie at all!"

"Tia she never liked me either. "

Tiana had to laugh at that. They were always giving each other smug looks. "I guess. You two always had me in the middle refereeing!"

"Blame her. She was always coming at me!" she defending as she rested her hand on her tummy "Jealously is the ugliest trait."

"Lottie."

Charlotte smiled. "Don't worry Tia, you'll find her. I know you will."

The raven haired beauty hugged her friend. "I'm going to be an Auntie again huh?"

"Yes! And the cravings are even weirder. I had pickles with bananas foster for breakfast."

Tiana raised an eyebrow "How far along are you?"

"Three months."

"And you are just now telling everyone!" she couldn't believe Charlotte waited that long.

"I was eager to announce when I was carrying Marjorie, but I decided to become more cautious after I learned that Ida had a miscarriage."

"That's understandable." voiced Tiana. She thought about her own miscarriages, she never wanted to tell anyone about them.

"I can't wait until you start poppin' out some babies Tia! We can take turns babysittin' and everything!"

Tiana hated when the discussion of children came up. She never wanted children, at least not with Vincent. It was selfish, but in a way she was glad that her children with her fiancé never came to term, she didn't to want to bring a child into the world with a father who beats its mother.

"I really have to be going Lottie, brunch was great." said Tiana as she walked towards the door

"Alright, I hate that you have to leave so soon..." Charlotte spotted a folded note on the seat that Tiana had been seated "Hold on, is this yours?" she began to read it

"Huh?" Tiana turned around to see that she was reading Naveen's birthday invitation

"The Benjamin Mansion, St. Charles Avenue, nine-thirty till one..."

Tiana attempted to get the paper back as Charlotte ran around the room still reading the contents aloud.

"Lottie give that back, you shouldn't be running anyway!"

Charlotte stopped and gave her friend a sly look. "Where are you going, huh Tia?"

"Nowhere...Lottie I need to leave now."

"Mmhmm." Charlotte wasn't going to let this go "Well, obviously you're goin' to a party...the location says it all."

The blonde walked over to her closet and revealed an emerald green flapper style dress. "I saw it in a boutique and I had to have it! It's called a flapper dress; it's all the rage in New York City."

Tiana remembered her talking about the new fashions, she felt the satin material "It's gorgeous Lottie, you'd look great in it."

"What are you talkin' about Tia I'm giving it to you! Besides, creme is your color."

"Thank you, but I know that this cost you a hefty amount..."

"What Harrison doesn't know won't kill 'em. I bet you can say the same about Vincent."

Tiana was silent.

"Plus, in about a couple months I won't be able to fit I it! It's far too flat for my taste."

Tiana gave her friend a hug and began to walk down the stairs "Oh Lottie.."

 

* * *

 

Tiana arrived home to find that Vincent hadn't made it back yet, which excited her. Betty was in the dining room dusting when she heard Tiana open the door.

"Mrs. Richelieu?"

She ignored the older woman and ran up the narrow staircase to her bedroom eager to prepare for her secret escapade and try on her new dress.

"It's different." she said at her reflection in the full length mirror "It needs something..."

She rummaged through her jewelry case for accessories and began to match them up. "Perfect."

By the time Tiana had finished getting ready, it was dusk. She walked carefully down the stairs and out of the door. Betty was now preparing dinner.

"Mrs. Richelieu, where are you going? Dinner is almost done."

"Out." Tiana replied as she closed the door


	6. Venti

Tiana was amazed by the beauty of the historic Benjamin House. As a little girl, her father had told her stories of how beautiful it was whenever he was hired as head chef at gatherings, but finally seeing it for herself was astonishing.

Her long pearl necklace swayed from side to side as she walked around the mansion, drinking in the lively atmosphere that she had missed for almost two years. There were butlers, plenty of open bars, and even the show girls caught her attention as they strutted around in their skimpy outfits with their huge feathers.

There were hundreds of men in attendance, with the exception of a handful of women that were invited as well. She wondered where Naveen could be.

"The Charleston is far easier to dance than the Lindy Hop." said Naveen as he tuned up his ukulele.

"Says the man who can dance his ass off!" said Robert "I would kill for your moves."

"You have to be blessed by God Himself to dance like Naveen." Vincent said as he waved a butler over to serve them champagne. "Naveen drink up! The night is yours, twenty marks two decades of living. Live them well!"

"I will toast to that!" exclaimed Walter

"Here, here!" the men exclaimed as they clinked their champagne flutes and laughed in merriment

"I'll go check on why it's taking these peasants so long to bring out the extra entertainment." complained Vincent as he left to use the phone.

"Let's see some moves, big boy." said a brunette woman in a beaded costume

Naveen was amused by the woman's attention and immediately began to strum his ukulele while naturally flowing to the beat. A crowd quickly formed around him as he moved effortlessly across the room.

As he did a quick spin, he noticed a familiar woman walk down the grand staircase. He stopped dancing when he realized it was the beauty from the phonograph store.

"Tiana?" he said under his breath

She stopped at the end of the steps when she saw that it was Naveen that was dancing. She felt like a giddy schoolgirl all over again as he made his way over to her.

"Happy birthday." said Tiana

He gently took her gloved hand and kissed it looking into her eyes "I'm glad that you came."

"I'm happy that I was invited." she replied as she took back her hand "What a lovely location."

Naveen smiled at that "Yes, I agree this place is very ornate yes? You are stunning by the way."

He watched as she looked down at her feet. She was so cute at how modest she was in taking a complement. Naveen loved how her skin radiated underneath her dress and how her long tresses were curled to make it appear shorter.

"You don't look too bad yourself." she complemented. And boy, he looked great in his tailored black slacks and white smoking jacket with matching bow tie. His hazel orbs appeared to be dancing at the sight of her in that daring flapper dress. Too bad she belonged to someone else.

"Your fiancé wasn't able to make it?" he asked as he waved off a butler holding a tray filled with hot hors

"No, he is quite busy." she partly lied. She could admit that she couldn't communicate with Vincent without starting an argument.

"Well that's too bad." he was happy to know that this man didn't show up. "Would you like a drink?"

Tiana shook her head "No thanks, but I don't-."

Just then a lively tune blasted into the air, causing everyone to break into dancing. Naveen shouted "Achidonza!"

Tiana immediately felt out of place as she watched the guests around them dance their lives away. She wanted to sit down.

"Let's dance, yes?" he brought he hand out for Tiana to take it. She was hesitant, but she couldn't let the man down especially since he had invited her after all.

She took his hand "I'm a little rusty, you see... I have two left feet and I haven't-ahh!" she exclaimed as he instantly spun her around as he cut the Charleston.

Tiana didn't know how to react, she hadn't danced since her father passed away and even back then she wasn't a very experienced dancer. "Just let it flow through you!" shouted Naveen as he went faster with his moves.

She watched how the dance was repetitive and quickly mirrored the steps until she finally felt comfortable enough to let it flow naturally through her. Naveen grabbed her hand and they began to dance with fluidity together on the marbled floor.

"You're a natural!" he said as he spun her around. Tiana was laughing uncontrollably as she danced around him and she almost screamed when he lifted her into the air. A crowd began to form around the dancing pair as they cheered for the man of honor dancing with a familiar looking woman.

Everyone was watching them dance with the men focusing especially on Tiana. "Naveen always charms the ladies I see." said Ian mesmerized by her moves.

"He's definitely going to get lucky tonight. The chemistry that they have is amazing." Robert said sipping on a glass of brandy "Those Negro girls are fascinating."

Walter squinted his eyes and noticed that it was Tiana on the floor. He nudged Robert. "Hey, isn't that Vincent's girl?" recognized that the woman was indeed Tiana and decided to act on it.

He walked over to the banquet hall where Vincent was mouthing off someone about getting his money back for the late burlesque dancers.

"If I don't get my money back by tonight, I will sue your company for so much money that even your pets will feel your poverty!" he yelled into the phone

"Vincent I think that you should come back into the ballroom." Walter influenced

"Don't you see that I'm busy?"

"It is rather important."

Vincent groaned "What is more important than what I'm handing right now? I have hundreds of dollars on the line."

Walter scratched his head "Follow me, you have to see this for yourself."

"I want my money by tonight or you'll come up missing." He hung up the phone "What is it? This better be good."

He followed his friend into the balcony of the jazz filled ballroom where he witnessed guest crowding around Naveen and a woman dancing lively.

"You brought me in here to see a prince dance with a woman? This is foolish even for you Walter." he shot as she turned to leave

"Vincent, that woman is Tiana."

Vincent turned back around to glance once again and it was indeed his fiancée. Anger began to boil inside of him as he ran down the staircase. "That slut..."

He pushed his way through the crowd knocking down guests. When he finally made it to the pair he charged towards Tiana and grabbed her by her arm his nails digging into her skin.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Vincent raged

Tiana couldn't breathe as she realized that it was the most horrid man she knew standing before her. Her eyes widened as she tried making sense out of the situation.

"I-I" Tiana stuttered as her heart was beating rapidly in her chest.

"Vincent what are you doing?" Naveen questioned confused as to why his friend was handling her so roughly. "Do you know her?"

Tiana raised an eyebrow at Naveen saying his name. Did they know each other?

Vincent let out a dark chuckle "What am I doing? I could ask your princely ass the same thing!"

"Let her go." said Naveen he was two seconds away from punching Vincent square in the jaw

"You can't tell me what to do with my fiancée!" stated the flaxen haired man. He pulled Tiana closer to him squeezing the living daylights out her side causing her to squirm.

"Fiancee?" Naveen uttered aloud

Tiana looked away feeling ashamed and embarrassed that she even came to this party let alone that the two men knew each other. She just wanted to disappear forever.

"Yes, we are engaged. Of course Tiana didn't mention that to you." he pinched her arm

"Ouch!" Tiana rubbed her arm

"Tell him how we are already practically married, Tiana." said Vincent

But she was silent.

"Do it!"

"Yes, we are engaged Naveen." she said with watery eyes she tried to wipe them away but her long satin gloves smudged her make up all over her face

"I see." Naveen looked at her and wanted to pull her back into his arms. But he didn't want to put Tiana in more pain than she was at that moment.

"Damn right. You may be my friend, but go anywhere near my woman again you will be dealt with." Vincent cursed. "Haven't you learned anything in your twenty years of life?"

"I think you need to calm your tone." Naveen warned

Tiana wanted to crawl into a hole and die. This was all too much. "Vincent..."

"Go wait in the car." he snapped shoving Tiana away from him. She walked away fighting not to look back at the handsome foreign man, she felt so humiliated. For once she was happy to oblige, she didn't want Naveen to see her like this any longer.

"How dare you push a woman..." Naveen watched as Tiana made her way to the exit, then at his friend square in the eyes. Although Naveen was younger than Vincent, he was six inches taller than him making him appear more masculine. He never knew Vincent to be the abusive type. He wasn't going to stand for it, especially towards someone like Tiana.

"She's my woman. What are you going to do about it?" the blue eyed man challenged

Naveen was silent still looking at the man in the eyes; he didn't want to start any trouble. At least not right at that moment.

"Smart choice. Happy birthday." Vincent said as he walked off towards the foyer.

Naveen narrowed his eyes in disappointment. The live band started the music back up, but Naveen just couldn't dance anymore.

"Asshole." He said as he knocked back a glass of scotch

_________________________________

Tiana curled up in the queen sized bed with a face covered in dried tears. She refused to sleep, still reviving Naveen's face in her mind when Vincent pulled her from the dance floor. The bruises that he left on her arms and chest were throbbing viscously even after Betty nursed them with alcohol. Although in pain, she was rejoicing internally that Vincent had decided to travel back to Baton Rouge that night. He had gotten his revenge in the car on the way home so staying overnight wasn't necessary.

She turned on her side facing a picture of her and Vincent that stood on the nightstand. It was the day they had went to Dauphin Island near Mobile, Alabama a week after they met. Tiana was dressed in a white swimsuit with her hair blowing in the breeze riding on Vincent's back, both were caught in a laughing moment.

"My mama is gonna kill me when she notices that I'm gone." said an unsure Tiana

"You worry too much, we'll just explain ourselves when we get back to Louisiana." He reassured her "Let's get in the water."

Tiana smiled as he kissed her passionately on the lips making her feel better about the situation. "You're right."

"Am I always?" he agreed "Now hop on."

She jumped on his back and he instantly spun around as fast as he could until they became dizzy. By the time he stopped Tiana was laughing loudly, catching a freelance photgraphers attention.

"A free photo for the happiest couple in Dauphin?" the photographer asked

They both nodded their heads in agreement and he took the photo. "Another one for the collection. Thanks!"

Tiana jumped down from her boyfriend's back. Vincent pulled her to him.

"I love you." he said

She blushed. "I know."

"I love you. Tiana, I will never hurt you." He repeated as he kissed her...

Tiana remembered that moment so vividly. It hurt even worse that she actually believed what he told her. How could she be so naïve? Fresh tears formed in her eyes as she picked up the picture frame and threw it against the wall, shattering the glass into a million pieces.

_________________________________

A week flew by with no sign of Vincent in sight. He had come by the next morning after the party to get the rest of his things and to scare Tiana in the house with threats until the wedding while he did business in Baton Rouge. For the past week she did the same routine: Ate, slept and prepare for her death sentence (the wedding). She felt it was weird that he didn't call her to tell her where he was, but she was glad he didn't. She hoped that he would cancel the wedding altogether and leave her alone, but she knew that was too far-fetched.

"Did Mr. Richelieu telephone the house this morning?" asked Betty as she served Tiana her morning tea

"I wouldn't know." she flatly replied

"Aren't you concerned?"

"Not really." Tiana bit into her toast

"Mr. Reynaud really just wants what's best for you."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "I'll have my tea out in the sun room Betty, thank you."

She walked into the screened room and sat amongst the pots of hydrangeas and lilies. The atmosphere quickly eased her tension as she inhaled the summer air. She decided to walk through the wide backyard, something that she hadn't done in months.

Barefoot, she dwindled underneath the hot sun when she noticed that the bird feeder was empty. She walked towards the shed to retrieve a bag of seed when something pulled her inside. She let out a short scream when she felt a hand cover her mouth. She kicked and flung her arms frantically trying to get free.

"Calm down! Do you want us to get caught?" said a familiar voice

She turned on the small light. It couldn't be who she thought it was. "Naveen?"

He was sharply dressed in a salmon pink three piece suit with his signature straw boat hat. He looked delicious.

"In the flesh." he replied

"What are you doing here?" her heart was lightly thumping in her chest. "How did you get in here?"

"I was in the neighborhood...I normally don't hide in sheds but..."

Tiana raised an eyebrow "But today was just the perfect day huh?" she punched him in the chest "Leave!"

He frowned rubbing his chest "Hey, I thought that you might want to get some fresh air. It isn't healthy to be inside all of the time."

"Please go. Betty will be looking for me any minute." She harshly whispered

"Who's that?"

"My housekeeper." She carefully peaked out to see if Betty was in the sun room. She wasn't.

"And you're worried about what your housekeeper will say? Yeah, you need to get away." He said as he gently pulled her out of the shed.

Tiana ran back inside of the large shed. "Let me at least get dressed first." She said referring to her silk nightgown and robe

He glanced at her attire. "No time, I'll figure something out."

Naveen walked out the back door of the shed, and onto the cobblestone pathway that led to the street where he parked. "When you're done being afraid, meet me out front."

Tiana stood in the middle of the floor completely bewildered that this man was so bold. And here she was, truly considering on the decision of following him. Had she gone completely mad?

Tiana looked at the empty sun room once again before she closed the double doors to the shed and quickly ran down the pathway towards a shiny red car.

Naveen opened the door for her to get in and he instantly drove off down the street. Her nerves were growing as she watched her home fade away as they drove on.

"What a lovely nightgown." He smirked looking down at Tiana's toned legs.

She noticed that he was peeking so she hurriedly closed her robe, which didn't hide much.

"Keep your eyes on the road, jack." she countered back

Naveen tried to hold a laugh in as he continued to drive down the streets of New Orleans.

_________________________________

"This place is spacious!" Tiana said as she glanced around Naveen's condo.

The place was large enough to host the best of parties. There were plush couches, several fireplaces, a huge kitchen, six bedrooms each with their own bathrooms, and a parlor room. It was definitely fit for a king.

"It should be that way, I rented out the entire seventh floor." He explained as he removed his hat and placed it on the kitchen counter

She raised an eyebrow "Why do you need this much space?"

Naveen shrugged his shoulders "Why not?"

Tiana walked out on the balcony "A full view of Bourbon Street and the entire French Quarter? It must be good to be you."

He opened a bottle of white wine "Would you like a drink?"

"I don't drink."

"It's just wine, Tiana. Not even the heavy stuff."

She rolled her eyes "Alright, just one glass."

After they made a silent toast, both downed their wine in a quick gulp. "Mmm" Tiana mumbled

"Damn good isn't it?" asked Naveen

"It is." she agreed

"I hate that I am hungry now." he said pouring another glass

"What do you mean?" she asked

"I have to eat something after I drink, it's strange."

"Perhaps we can find a restaurant for lunch..." Tiana suggested "There are several good bistros..."

Naveen shook his head. "I'd rather you cook."

Tiana looked up at him "What?"

"I ate the entire dish that you brought me for my birthday, now I'm hooked." he smiled

"My Grandmere's quiche?" he actually ate it? She thought "You liked it?"

"Loved it." He held her hand "I don't eat many dishes like that back home."

Tiana removed her hand "Where exactly are you from?"

"Maldonia."

She didn't know exactly where that country was located and she certainly didn't want to pursue anymore questions from him right now. Except one more.

"You asked me to come with you just to cook for you?"

"No, I actually..."

She narrowed her eyes at him, furious. "Goodbye Naveen." She attempted to walk out of the building

"Tiana, wait." He stood in front of the door "Look in the kitchen cabinet."

"Please move Naveen." She asked, tired of feeling used

"Just do it please." He countered "The one beside the sink."

Grudengly, she walked over to the white wooden cabinet and opened it. Her eyes lit up when she spotted a crimson red pot with a yellow bow tied around it. Her face instantly broke into a smile.

"A gumbo pot?" she placed it on the counter "From that day in front of the..."

"...Phonograph store." He finished for her

"You remembered."

"I'm a man of my word." He said in a serious tone "Do you like it?"

She happily nodded her head "It's perfect! I can't wait to use it."

Naveen lit the gas stove. "How about now?" he flashed a pearly white smile

She smiled back. She couldn't say no to that face. "Let's get started."

Tiana whisked the roux and peeled the vegetables for the gumbo. Naveen walked in obviously wanting a part in helping prepare the meal. Tiana noticed and decided to give him a job to do.

"Mince this onion." she handed him the vegetable as she moved on the other side of the kitchen to begin making the hush puppies

Naveen just simply stared at the vegetable on the counter. "What do you want me to do with this onion?"

"Mince it." she said not looking up as she was measuring out flour

Naveen picked up the knife and attempted to chop the white vegetable, when his finger was right in the blade's way. His finger instantly bled.

"Merde!" he shouted

Tiana quickly ran over to his side and rushed his hand over the cool tap water. "Don't you know how to chop an onion?"

He shamefully shook his head "No."

"So that means you don't know how to mince?"

"No."

"Dice?"

"No."

"Julienne?"

"I've never done anything like this before. I grew up with hired help all off my life." he explained

That explained why his hands were so perfect. There wasn't a scratch or bruise to be seen. He must be

Tiana smiled "Well it's never too late to learn." she stood behind him "Pick up the knife."

"I don't think I can..."

She raised an eyebrow "If I can dance, you can mince."

He did as he was told as she guided him through the steps, he quickly caught on and eventually chopped all of the veggies needed in the soup.

"Now that wasn't too bad at all huh?" she teased

"Not at all." he agreed looking into her chestnut brown eyes with love

Tiana was trapped in his glaze for a moment until she smelled something on the verge of burning. "The roux!"

She hurried over and stirred water into the pot before it was ruined. "That was a close one."  
_______________________________

After four large bowls of gumbo, Naveen was officially stuffed. "That was delicious." He said patting his abs even after all of that food he showed no sign of a pot belly.

"Glad you enjoyed it." Tiana said as she stood up to wash the dishes "Even without the hush puppies..."

Naveen stood to help her out with the mess "Oh you're still mad that I didn't eat them?" he chuckled

"Everyone loves my hush puppies, and you didn't even give them a try!" she was somewhat hurt about that

"Did I crush an inspiring chef's ego here?" he drew closer to her with their noses almost touching

Tiana felt her temperature rise in places she hadn't felt in a while. They barely knew each other and here she was in his kitchen cooking, still in her nightgown, and yet so close to each other. Her hands became like soft clay as she dropped a wine glass onto the floor.

"Shoot." she said as she walked away from him to retrieve the broom

"Let me help you with that." he bent down to floor with her with the dustpan

After the glass was cleaned up, Naveen took her hand. "Look at me."

Their faces grew closer to each other as their lips met into a gentle kiss. Tiana was practically on her tip toes trying to each him. Their kiss became more heated when Naveen lifted her onto the kitchen island to get her on his eye level.

He opened her mouth with his tongue, deepening their osculation. Tiana wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he began to kiss along her neck, causing her to moan. "Naveen..."

In a flash, he carried her onto the living room couch with him sitting and her in his lap. With her still dressed in her nightgown and robe, he slipped his hand underneath massaging her soft mounds. Tiana shivered at the delicate touches happy that she didn't change into a dress after all; she never had a man show love to that part of her body before.

Tiana began to unbutton his shirt but he stopped her, by kissing her stomach all the way up to her neck. He finally removed the peach silk nightie revealing all of her as he stared in awe. Tiana watched as he scanned her body and immediately got off of him covering herself up as she ran into an empty room.

"What's wrong?" asked Naveen 

"Tiana?" he walked into the long hallway and into the room she was hiding in.

"It's time for me to leave." she said as she tied her robe closed

"How come? What happened are you alright?"

"Yes, but it's time for me to leave." she gathered her things 

"Did I do something wr-

"Take me home!" she yelled with tears in her eyes "I'm an engaged woman I can't be here with you!"

"Tiana.."

"I'm not this type of woman..."

Naveen attempted to grab her hand, but she moved away from him. "I'm not even supposed to be here right now."

"Tiana..."

"Please take me home Naveen."


	7. Rose

Tiana walked up the pathway to her home after a long day at Ray's Zydeco Shack. She was only there for a couple of hours, but the unbearable humidity and rowdy customers made the day feel a lot longer. All she wanted to do was bathe and read her cookbooks for the rest of the afternoon.

She stopped by her flower bed to admire her freshly planted poppies when she noticed a basket covered with a large white handkerchief tucked away in the back. After taking a few quick glances to see if anyone was watching, she grabbed the basket and uncovered it, revealing many savory treats. There were different types of expensive cheese, loaves of French baguettes, fresh fruit, a rose, and a bottle of...Maldonian wine?

"Naveen..." she said under her breath. Attached to the wine bottle was a note, which confirmed her suspensions of the sender of the mystery basket. She read it aloud.

A few delicacies for someone who is just as delicate.

Naveen

Tiana hid the note in her bra as she carried the basket to the door. She felt her head spinning as she opened the front door and ran up the stairs. "Madame Richelieu!"

Tiana heard her name and stopped and turned around. "What is it Betty?" she asked feeling on edge

"I think it's best if you come back down the stairs, first." She did just that.

"Yes?" said Tiana

"Madame LaBouff-Ingram and the rest of your friends are waiting for you in the parlor room."

Tiana's eyes widened. "What do you mean? Why are they here?" her heart was pounding fast

"Your bridal shower is today. Mademoiselle Violet said that you knew about this for weeks..." said a confused Betty "I see that you bought some appetizers!" referring to the basket

Tiana began to feel lightheaded with anger. "She set this up, didn't she?"

"Indeed. She told everyone else that it was a surprise, but she said that you knew...you had no idea about this did you?"

Tiana shook her head. "Please tell them to leave." She turned to walk to her bedroom

"Madame they have been waiting for over an hour, your daily visits with your mother are usually shorter."

Tiana closed her eyes "Fine, I just have to take a shower and get freshened up first."

"No time!" said Betty "They have been waiting forever."

Tiana ignored the older woman as she went into her room to change.

"Tia those shoes are to die for!" exclaimed Charlotte as her friend opened her gifts. The bridal shower was beginning to become a gathering filled with constant 'oohs and aahs' from many women who obviously didn't get out of the house much.

Tiana smiled at the red shoes "I love the color."

Although she didn't know anything about the shower and was furious with Violet for planning one, Tiana was grateful for all of the nice gifts. She was also surprised that Mary and Ida showed up, maybe it was the quiche that changed their minds about her.

"Pumps are becoming taller and taller by the years! Next thing you know people will be buying six inches." said Mary

"Whoever walks in those without falling is brave." agreed Georgia, one of Tiana's childhood friends

"That color is lovely." said Violet "I heard that many burlesque dancers are wearing red now."

"Oh Tia open the pink bag by the table!" said Charlotte ignoring the mean-spirited blonde

Tiana grabbed the bag and opened it, revealing a see through teddy. All of the women let out different expressions.

"I borrowed your measurements from Ms. Eudora so that it will fit you perfectly. Don't worry I didn't tell her what it was for!"

"It's gorgeous Charlotte." complemented Frida "Where did you get it?"

"I had it shipped from a boutique in Chicago." Charlotte looked at her friend "Isn't it the bee's knees Tia?"

Tiana didn't know what to say, she had never wore anything quite like this let alone receive a gift that was so...personal.

"Oh Lottie it's swell. I'm just not used to receiving something this...revealing." She explained

Georgia snorted. "Really Tiana? Come on it's the twenties! There are many women embracing their sexuality for themselves...not just for their husbands either."

All of the women agreed.

"Listen, you can just wear it for you! Admire yourself in the mirror, Vincent doesn't even have to see it...although he might! You have the most perfect shape." added Ida

"Exactly, we don't always have to pleasure men at the drop of a hat! Thank God that we finally have the right to vote."

"Women have rights too!" said Frida

"Tiana you should come to the Women's Suffrage meetings with Frida and me. I believe they will help you loosen up about becoming a sexual being." said Mary

"By the way this wine is making me feel, I don't think Tiana needs any help in that department." laughed Georgia. "Girl what is the name of this brand by the way?"

Charlotte grabbed the bottle "Ganja...? What on earth."

"It's from Maldonia." Tiana felt her stomach do summersaults. "Thank you Lottie for my gift."

"Anything for my sister! With you wearing that teddy, I'll be an Auntie in no time!" everyone laughed

Tiana didn't not want to discuss children with Vincent so she decided to change the subject. "Does anyone want a slice of chess pie?"

"Oh sit down Tiana you haven't even opened the rest of your gifts." pointed out Violet

Tiana shot the woman a defying look. "I take it that you would prefer a slice of devil's food chocolate cake instead, Violet?"

All of the women desperately tried to hold in their giggles.

The blonde frowned at the comment. "Chess pie is fine."

Tiana smirked as she went into the kitchen to serve the dessert.  
______________________________

After walking everyone to the door and helping Betty clean up, Tiana went up into her bedroom and ran a cold bath. It was much needed after a long day filled with unwanted surprises.

As she lingered in the cool water, she thought about what happened a few days ago at Naveen's place. What almost happened? Why did she follow him out of the backyard? What would've happened if she didn't leave when she did?

There were so many questions that even she couldn't answer, at least not at the moment. She thought about how she felt in his arms, his gentle touches, those passionate kisses made her shiver in bliss. Or was it just the cold bath water?

She quickly washed herself with a bar of soap and wrapped a towel around her body as she got out of the bathtub. As she rubbed her vanilla scented body crème on her legs, Naveen's face popped into her head. She smiled as she slipped on her emerald green nightgown and grabbed the note that was tucked away in her jewelry box from earlier that day. She read the short sentence over and over again blushing at the simple yet sweet words.

"Why do I feel this way about him?" she whispered as she put the note back under the jewelry box and climbed into bed.

A tear fell down her face as she picked up her French cuisine book and began reading where she left off. "I can't let this get to me..."

"You can't let what get to you?" said a familiar voice

Tiana almost jumped through her skin as she wiped her face. She sighed when she realized that it was just Vincent.

"Oh nothing, I was just referring to a recipe that I lost a while back...I wanted to use it one day." she lied

Vincent frowned. "Well, it's nothing to cry about." he placed his briefcase on the bed

Tiana rolled her eyes. "I thought you wouldn't be home for another three days."

"A little disappointed are we?" he got up to take his suit off "The case didn't take as long as expected, the suspect ended up confessing...the end resulted in another victory for me."

Tiana nodded her head. She was happy that he didn't lose the case or else his mood would have been fiery.

"That's swell." she replied as she flipped through her cookbook

"Indeed, that's why I want to move the wedding back a month."

Tiana's eyes widened. "What?"

"I know that we have been planning to be wed this month, but with the John Hawkins trial I'm completely inaccessible until late July."

Tiana froze, she didn't know what to think...was this a sign?

"I understand. Take all the time you need." she attempted to muster up a weak smile

Vincent caressed her cheek "I know how much you wanted to be a June bride."

Tiana shrugged her shoulders "Whatever works for you..."

He smiled as he went into the bathroom for a shower. As soon as she heard the water, she shot up from the bed to her vanity table and retrieved her note from Naveen and placed it against her chest.

"Why is this happening to me?" she said to herself in the mirror


	8. Escape

All was well in the breakfast nook with Tiana and Vincent enjoying their first meal of the day. She was surprised that he hadn't had any fits of anger the past couple of days. Tiana was thankful for his good mood. Although she couldn't wait for him to leave for Georgia.

"Tiana, what did I tell you about making the food too spicy?" he exclaimed "This is unbearable!"

She rolled her eyes "I only put a couple of dashes of tabasco in the eggs Vincent, you can't handle that?" she was eating her omelet with no problem

"I don't know why everyone in this city must make everything so hot!" he took a sip of orange juice

"Orange juice makes it worse..." but before he heard her his mouth was already on fire

He ran to the ice box and stuffed his mouth with ice cubes. Tiana desperately tried to suppress her laughter.

Vincent noticed that she was giggling at his pain and he was having none of that. "This is funny? I'm funny?" he said as he went over to Tiana

Her eyes widened as his body was hovering over her, she was afraid at what he was going to do. In a flash, he flipped the breakfast table over in one motion, spilling all of the food, dishes, and flower vase onto the floor.

Tiana jumped in her seat at the action, her heart pounding fast in her chest.

"For now on, you are forbidden from cooking!" he said calmly

Tiana stood "What?"

"You heard me, you are not allowed to prepare meals, or bake....Betty will prepare everything from now on."

She couldn't believe her ears. Cooking was Tiana's passion, it helped her get through the rough times and made her forget about her gloomy life. It was the only time she felt close to her father...she couldn't let this blue-eyed monster take her only source of comfort away from her.

Tiana stepped up to him face to face. She didn't know where her strength came from, but she was feeling mighty brave. "You can't do that!... I'm your fiancée!"

Vincent narrowed his eyes and instantly grabbed Tiana by her shoulders and pushed her up against the wall. "You damn right you're my fiancée. Your my wife in practice, if not by law so you will respect me." he yelled

Tiana was squirming trying to get out of his hold, but he was too strong.

After he stopped she turned her head away disgusted. "Too bad that I have to leave for Georgia in an hour or I would've shown you what else I am able to do since you are my fiancée." he spat. He let her go, causing her to crumble onto the cool tiled kitchen floor.

"I don't want to see you in your nightgown and robe unless you are in the bedroom." he added as he walked out of the room

After he left, Tiana broke down and let out heavy sobs. Betty, who had heard the entire exchange, quickly ran to her side to comfort her.

"Breathe honey." instructed Betty, attempting to help the young woman calm down. "It's okay.."

"No it ain't!" yelled Tiana wiping her face with her hands "It will always be like this."

"He doesn't mean it...I've known him since he was a little boy. He has his days..."

Tiana wasn't about to sit and let the older woman take up for him. She stood to leave. "Excuse me Betty."

"Madame..."

Tiana made her way into the downstairs bathroom and locked the door. She couldn't bear to be in the same room with him.

After a few short moments alone in the room, she heard a knock on the door. "Tiana."

The sudden sound scared her too much to ignore it, so she quickly got up and opened it. It was Vincent with a white gift box in his hand.

"Can you come out of the bathroom?"

They sat in the living room where he slid the box towards Tiana. "Open it."

She did as she was told and began to open it. Inside held a lilac cashmere scarf.

"I remember you eying it the day we were out shopping."

Tiana blinked at the gift, she was confused on how to react to his many mood swings.

"It's even your favorite color. Obviously you can't wear now, it's summer but when winter comes it will be perfect...although New Orleans winters are fairly mild."

Tiana tried to remember when she had spotted the scarf. She realized that she wasn't eying a scarf that day, she was admiring a porcelain jewelry box that was a few rows over. Besides, purple wasn't her favorite color.

"It's beautiful." she said almost forcefully

"You remembered." she felt a lump in her throat

"Anything for my sweet Tiana." he caressed her cheek "In a month, you will be officially mine."

Her insides cringed at that. Despite what she felt on the inside, she couldn't let him know on the outside.

She cracked a fake smile "Aren't you late for your train?"

"Are you trying you get rid of me?" he challenged.

"No. I just want you to be prepared for the trial...that's all."

He thought for a second and walked over to the window "I have worked all week on this case, I am quite prepared. My Yale education won't fail me."

She rolled her eyes at his arrogance. "Hopefully..."

_________________________

"Are you sure that you can handle another glass of whiskey Larry?" Tiana asked a customer.

The drunken man slowly nodded his head "I could handle four more if I wanted to!" he banged his hand on the wooden table for conformation

Tiana shook her head and headed for the ice bucket. She decided to come help Ray at his shack, it was better than being cooped up in that horrid house, as well as help her keep her mind off Naveen.

"I had more than enough help today cher, ya didn't have to come in today." mentioned Raymond as he was fixing a loose board in the floor behind the counter

"Oh I didn't mind, it was either this or showing up to my wedding dress fitting." she stated matter-of factly

The strawberry blonde haired man frowned "Cher ain't you supposed be married next week?" asked Ray

"The date was moved back Ray." she replied as she poured the liquid in a glass

"Sho nuff? Well that should give ya time to think if ya want to be with him or not."

Her eyes widened at his comment "What are you talking about?"

"It's obvious that you don't want to be with him, you are here every chance you get... instead of being in that nice home of yours. Without him knowin'."

"Now, I never said that I didn't want to be with him." she lied

Ray laughed "Keep tellin' yourself that cher, if ya unhappy why torture yaself with the likes of him? Give him the ring back and leave."

"It's not that simple..." she looked down at the now empty whiskey bottle. "...You don't understand."

He stood up on his feet "Explain cher."

Tiana looked over at the customers, dancing to the wild Zydeco band that was stationed in a corner.

She exhaled as she began to tell the story "It's hard to talk about, you see...my mama...."

Just then a squad of policemen broke into the shack with guns and batons. "Everybody on the ground now!"

Everyone instantly knelt to the ground, with the exception of a few people scrambling out before they were caught.

"Cher, come behind the counter!" said Ray

She quickly crawled to where Ray was, confused as to what was happening. "What's going on?"

Tiana could hear the policemen searching around and ransacking the place. She slowly put her head out to see what was going on. Customers were yelling as they were being handcuffed and dragged outside.

"Ray?"

"They must've found out about the liquor. Now, make ya way to the kitchen and escape...you don't want a scandal on ya record." he whispered. He looked as if he was afraid himself.

"No, I can't leave you here by yourself...you have to leave too!"

He simply shook his head "Everybody in these parts knows who I am. Although we Cajuns stick together, someone will surely tell them where I live. Just go on cher."

"No! You can stay with me. We have an extra bedroom that..."

"Please go cher." he said as he eyes began to water up "I got it from here."

Tiana just stared at her friend before hearing glass shatter unto the ground before making a run for it to the kitchen and out of the shack.

The kitchen entrance didn't have a dock like the front, and the only thing standing between her and the city was the murky swamp water.

She desperately looked back at the door and then again at the water. She was considering going back inside to help Ray, until she heard several gun shots which scared her.

She shrieked at the noise and instantly tore the bottom half of her long dress and kicked off her heels before jumping into the cloudy water.

Franticly, she kicked her arms and legs as she tried to return to the surface. Once her head made it to the air, she took in a deep breath as she desperately attempted to swim to the other side. Tiana hadn't swam since she was a little girl and all she could think about was that first moment she started to become comfortable with water...

Lake Pontchartrain, 1912

"Alright babycakes, you know the drill."

Tiana looked up at her father with a worried look on her face "Do I have to daddy?" asked the six year old girl. She had already been through this drill many times before.

James held a serious, but loving look on his face. "Yes, you must get this technique down if you want to learn how to control your breathing underwater."

"But daddy, why do I need to learn how to swim?" she whined "There ain't even any swimming pools for colored children."

James knew that his daughter was referring to the few times that he had to explain why she couldn't go with Charlotte to the public swimming pools.

"I know babycakes, but you need to learn how to swim not just for fun, but to protect yourself when you need to." he explained

After the tragic event of the Titanic that happened months ago, James felt that it was his duty to teach his daughter how to swim.

Tiana placed her head into the body of water, while releasing small bubbles to keep her breathing steady. She always kept her eyes shut while she did it.

After she was done, she exhaled loudly and smiled "So, how'd I do?"

James laughed "That's my babycakes, you did well...don't be afraid to open your eyes while you're under there."

"But won't my eyes burn?"

He shook his head "Not at all."

But Tiana still wasn't convinced "You try it."

James placed his head underwater, and slowly opened his eyes. Tiana smiled.

He gestured for her to do the same. She quickly obliged and opened her eyes to her father staring back at her smiling....

As soon as her body touched the soil, she ran through the mossy sassafras trees, ignoring the main pathway and took the route that only a few knew, back to the city. The hot Louisiana sun was beaming down on her with every step, sweat dripped down her face and back. She was out of breath, but she had no time to stop all she was focused on was getting back home.

As she continued to run, she began to see the buildings of the city and cracked a smile "Almost there..." she panted

She felt her foot hit a stone that was lodged into the ground, and she instantly fell on her arm.

"Ahh!" she yelled in agony with tears falling down her face. All of her toes were throbbing in pain as well as her arm. She wanted to just lay there and wait until the pain subsided, but she had no other choice but to keep going. She was so close.

Slowly, she got back up and limped on until she reached the sidewalk and sat on an empty trolley bench while rubbing her arm. She felt herself growing dizzy by the minute.

In a coffee shop across the street, Naveen was reading the daily newspaper by the window, when he saw a barefoot woman wearing a torn dress limping to a bench. He narrowed his eyes to get a better look.

"Tiana?"

When he realized that he knew the woman, she shot up from his table and dodged into traffic not caring to look both ways. Many cars continued to blow their horns at the man.

He made it over to where she sat looking dazed and bewildered in the dizzy state that she was in. Tiana looked up at the man in confusion.

"Naveen..."

She stood up to say something else, but instantly fainted into his arms in weakness. He quickly caught her before she fell onto the hard pavement.

"Yes, I'm here." he replied concered as to why she was like this. He looked around him in disarray

"Somebody call a doctor!" he yelled out onto the air


	9. Water

"Did you remember to change her sheets?" asked a worried Eudora as she continued to look at her sleeping daughter

"Yes I did Madame." replied Betty as she put away freshly clean clothes in Tiana's bedroom drawers

"Did you replace her bandages?"

"Of course."

"Has she had her sponge bath?"

"Madame!" said an agitated Betty. The woman hadn't stopped pestering her with questions since Tiana made it back home from the emergency room.

"I cannot do everything at once! I am trying to keep this home in order and care for an injured woman. Your constant nagging is just too much!"

Eudora frowned "Well, if you were doing such a good job in the first place in 'upkeeping', my Tiana wouldn't be in this situation in the first place."

Betty groaned as she put the last of the clothes away and slammed the armoire door, causing Tiana to open her eyes. She held her head in pain and mumbled from the sudden noise.

"Ugh"

Eudora saw her daughter sit up "Oh my babycakes!" she ran over to embrace her "I thought I lost you!"

Tiana squirmed from her mother's tight hold. "Mama..."

"You were asleep for an entire two days! I was worried that you would never wake up."

Tiana tried to get out of the bed, but her bandaged foot wouldn't allow her to stand. "Ouch!"

"Be careful! If you must go to the bathroom, let Betty know so that she can help you."

"The doctor ordered you to stay in bed until your foot healed. It's a mild sprain, but still something you should worry about." said Betty

Tiana frowned "For how long?"

"A week."

Tiana hated to hear that. She did not want to be in bed that long. However, she was confused to why she was in pain in the first place. "What happened?"

Eudora sat on the end of the bed "The doctor said that you might have fallen pretty hard after you ran your foot into something." the older woman explained "You were pretty dehydrated when a young man spotted you and rushed you to the hospital."

Tiana's eyes widened at the last sentence. 'Young man?' she thought to herself. Was her mother referring to the man who she thought it was?

"Oh yes!" remembered Betty "He was quite the gentleman in informing us of where you were and how he found you."

Tiana couldn't believe her ears. 'He would do all of that even after I yelled at him?'

"He stayed by your side until we showed up to bring you home, and even then he didn't want you to leave his sight! The fella was very protective of you, as if he knew you or something." added Eudora

She had to make sure if the man they were talking about was Naveen. "What is his name?"

Eudora pondered in thought for a moment "Hmm...I remember him saying that his name is Nathaniel?"

"No, no madame, I'm pretty sure he said that his name is Nicholas..." my memory is pretty sharp, even for my age she bragged.

Just then, everyone heard the front door open downstairs, followed by a masculine voice. "Betty are you still here? I have her prescription."

Tiana's eyes widened. "Naveen?"

Eudora snapped her fingers "That's his name!" but she quickly changed her expression "How did you know that?"

Tiana shrugged her shoulders "Lucky guess?"

"Yes, please come up to the bedroom Naveen." replied Betty from the hallway

He made his way up the stairs and into the room. He smiled when he saw Tiana awake in the bed.

"The pharmacy was very crowded today." he said as he handed the housekeeper the small medicine bag. Naveen turned back to Tiana's direction. "Hello, I'm Naveen."

Tiana could feel her heart beating fast in her chest as her eyes were fastened on his presence. Her palms began to feel sweaty as a million thoughts traveled in her mind. 'Did he think I forgot who he is?'

She raised a brow as to why he was acting this way "Hello?" she replied

He knew that she was probably wondering what he was doing, so with a wink of his eye he cleared everything up.

"Don't be rude babycakes, tell him your name." scolded Eudora

Tiana instantly understood what he was doing. "My name is Tiana." she smiled

He felt good on the inside when she quickly noticed what he was trying to do, and played along with it.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore. Although I'm a bit thirsty..." she looked over at her mother and Betty

Betty got the hint "My apologizes Madame, I will bring up a pitcher of iced tea."

"I think she would prefer lemonade. Ain't that right babycakes?"

Tiana looked over at the women "Surprise me."

The older women went down the stairs to the kitchen, still bickering over which beverage Tiana wanted.

Naveen laughed as he walked over to her side of the bed "They really care about you."

Tiana waved it off "They have their days."

He gently grabbed her hand. "I am just relieved that you are alright."

"Why did you do it?" she asked narrowing her eyes at him

"Do what?"

"All of the things that you did. Taking me to the doctor, alerting my mother, picking up my medicine?" she held the medicine bag up

"Why would you ask that? Only a decent human being would..."

She looked down at her hands. "Right, why did I even say that."

"Do you remember why you were in the state you were in when I saw you?"

She shook her head, it was all foggy in her memory. There were only a few things that kept showing up.

"Water." she said.

"Water?" he repeated "Did you almost drown or something?"

She shook her head, but quickly regretted it when her head began to throb again. "Ugh."

"You don't have to answer right now. Resting is more important, I am just glad that you are doing better."

Tiana couldn't believe that this man would do so much for her. It was shocking that someone of the opposite sex, other than her father, could treat her with such care and respect. A man who didn't think twice before helping someone in need.

She looked into his honey colored orbs "I don't need rest...I need you." and with that, she softly kissed his lips.

Naveen returned the kiss gently, the osculation increased as they got closer to each other. 

"Almost there with your drink babycakes!" said Eudora from the bottom of the stairs.

The pair quickly ended their kiss as they heard the older women enter the room with a pitcher of cold water. Naveen got up and stood on the other side of the room while Betty set the tray on the nightstand.

"We decided that plain water is the better option for you, since you lost all of ya nutrients." said Eudora

Betty filled a glass and handed it to Tiana "Drink as much as you can."

Tiana quickly gulped the liquid down. "Would you like a glass Naveen?" asked Betty

The prince ran his fingers through his thick mane of hair. "No thank you."

"Before I forget, Vincent called not too long ago to check up on you. I told him that you would return his call as soon as you woke up." explained Eudora

Tiana felt her body tense up. "Okay." she replied careful not to look at Naveen.

"Make sure that you telephone him back, now." her mother added as she walked towards the door. "You don't want to keep him waitin'."

"I will Mama." she replied

"That's my babycakes. Well, it's time for me to get on home...I hope the streetcars ain't too busy at this hour."

"Now you know that Henry can drive you home." said Tiana

Eudora waved her hand "I'm fine baby, the ninth ward ain't too far from here."

Just as Tiana was about to say something else, the doorbell rang from downstairs. Betty opened the door and led a young woman up the stairs.

"Oh Tia!" Charlotte yelled as she rushed over to hug her friend

"Nice to see you too Lottie." she replied as she felt her sore arm being squeezed to death by Charlotte's embrace.

The blonde turned to Eudora "Ms. Eudora is she doing better?"

"She's awake now Charlotte." she pointed out "How about you ask her?"

"Right."

"See ya'll later!" Eudora walked out the door

Naveen quickly followed "I should be leaving as well."

Tiana realized he was leaving and stopped him "Naveen, wait."

He stopped turned towards her direction "Yes?"

She cleared her throat before speaking "Thank you....for everything."

"Anything for you Tiana." he looked into her brown eyes with love.

She smiled as he walked out of the room to leave. Charlotte's mouth was wide open.

"Could you please pour me another glass of water?" asked Tiana

"Who was that?" she asked as she picked up the pitcher

She shrugged her shoulders "Naveen. He was the man my mother probably told you about."

"The one who took care of you?" she handed her the glass

Tiana nodded her head.

Charlotte was amazed. "He's handsome. Does he have a brother?" she joked

Tiana raised her eyebrow. "Really Lottie?"

______________________

Naveen stood on the balcony of his condo as he looked over the busy streets of the French Quarter, daydreaming about Tiana. He couldn't understand why he was always thinking of her, why and how did this certain woman make him feel emotions that he had never felt before. He hadn't even felt this way about his past girlfriends.

His mind constantly thought of the words she said to him earlier that day, 'I don't need rest...I need you.' He closed his eyes hoping that she actually meant what she said. Did she really need him?

"Why must you do this to me Tiana?" he mumbled to himself.

He knew that she belonged to someone else, one of his friends at that. He didn't even know if he could even refer to Vincent as a friend anymore after the words that were exchanged between them at his party. Of all of the women in New Orleans, he had to fall for a woman with so much attached to her. Despite of it all, he had to find a way to see her again.  
_____________________

"The court will now be ordered for ten minutes of recess." said the judge with a bang of his gavel

"Mr. Richelieu, you have to know that I didn't rob that church!" pleaded John

Vincent didn't show the man any eye contact while he looked through his notes. "We all know that you did John. The only reason this case is so long is because the evidence was destroyed and you know it."

"I'm paying you to defend me! If I go to prison...."

"As long as I'm your lawyer, you're not going to prison." he shut his briefcase closed "Recess has begun, I need a break."

John frowned "But..."

Vincent looked at the former business man before walking away "Next, time rob a bank for goodness sake. It's easier on the conscience."

The blonde walked out of the crowded courtroom and was about to walk to the briefing room when someone stopped him.

"Attorney Richelieu."

"Yes?" he turned to see his secretary Cynthia

"The court marshall has decided to lead you one of the bigger offices...since you will be on this case for quite some time." she said

He nodded his head "Well, it's about time. They should have had it ready the first day I was here."

"I'll show you the way."

They made it to the office which was the last room in a narrow hallway that was away from the hustle and bustle of the courtrooms. He was impressed with the space.

After making sure that the door was closed, the brunette instantly jumped his bones and covered his face with kisses. Vincent reluctantly stopped her.

"What's wrong?" she asked "Is the desk too small." she teased

"No, I need to work on this case before recess is finished. My client is getting antsy on me."

She kissed his cheek "He'll be alright..."

"Did Tiana call? I've been expecting her ass to telephone me all day." he spat

"Still worried about your skinny little fiancée eh?" jealously was written all over her face

"A bit envious are we?" he smirked "Besides, Tiana has more behind than two of you put together."

"But you still come back to me..." she breathed into his ear "Again and again."

"But who has the ring?" he countered back

"I love a challenge." She smiled

The courtroom bell rang.

"Meet me at my hotel after dismissal..." he said as he kissed her lips.


	10. Tenderly

Tiana sat in the airy sun room with her soon to be in-laws for lunch. Although it was a perfect day to chat outside, she didn't want to be bothered with company like them at all.

"You look lovely Tiana." complimented Vivienne, her fiancé's oldest sister.

Betty placed a plate of tea cakes, along with small bowls of lemon sorbet dessert on the clothed table.

She smiled "Thank you."

Out of the entire Richelieu family; she was the only person she could tolerate. Vivienne was the only member in the family who didn't inherit the signature blue eyed, flaxen blonde hair trait. She stood out with her shiny dark chocolate hair and brown eyes.

 

"Do you have everything you need for the wedding?" she asked as she helped serve her three year old son, Simeon some fruit.

Tiana sipped her iced tea not wanting to answer the question. She was sure to share some words with Betty for inviting them to come in.

"She should be," interrupted Violet "I can't wait for this engagement to be over with so that I can prepare for my wedding!"

Marguerite gave her youngest daughter a side eye "You and Philip just broke up."

"We can always get back together!" she frowned at Tiana "Meanwhile, we have to cater to this colored winch..."

Tiana rose up from the table on her good foot "Excuse me?"

"Enough!" yelled Marguerite "Violet, if I hear another word from you today..."

"But mother..." she whined

Vivienne was embarrassed for her sister "Can you at least be happy for someone else for once in your pathetic life?"

"Oh shut it Viv." she snapped.

Simeon began to cry at the dispute, causing everyone except Tiana and Vivienne to be disgusted.

"I don't even know why you would even bring that child here. He is always whining about something." said Marguerite.

The brunette stood and gently grabbed her son's hand. "I apologize if your grandson is disturbing you mother."

"He needs to learn to have manners." the old woman spat

"He is three years old!"

Tiana slowly got up from the table "Let me show you the way..."

Vivienne smiled "Thank you Tiana."

After the women helped the young boy calm down with a cool popsicle, they found themselves caught in conversation.

"Don't let my mother get to you, she's like that all of the time." said Vivienne as she wiped her son's face with a warm cloth

"She's pretty harsh." Tiana replied "Even to her own grandchild."

Vivienne shrugged her shoulders "It's nothing new, although my brother doesn't see it. He's just like her!"

Tiana's eyes widened.

"He's the same way towards you isn't he?"

She didn't know what to say. Could Vivienne be setting her up? "Um..."

"He is." she said simply "I guess love is the only reason that you're dealing with him, right?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"I want to make sure that you know what you are getting into...I sure wish that I had someone to tell me what I'm telling you." Vivienne said as she lifted her son from the island counter and walked back outside to the sun room.

Tiana stood in the kitchen contemplating on what she was just told.

_______________________

"Happy Juneteenth!"

After an entire week had came and went, Tiana was well enough to venture out beyond her home and go visit her family in the ninth ward. It was Juneteenth, and everyone was out celebrating with cookouts and picnics all through the black neighborhoods.

"Tiana!" shouted Mathias "I haven't seen you in forever." he was one of her paternal cousins.

 

She shook her head in shame "I know, I've been wanting to come visit ya'll for so long..." she didn't want to worry anyone with her situation at home, this was a happy occasion.

He let his arm out for her to hold as they strolled around the neighborhood "Your look has changed a lot. Ya don't even look like that skinny little girl that I once knew!" he joked

She smiled as she looked down at her pastel yellow dress. "I can say the same about you Mathias, I've heard that you are opening your own barbershop!"

"Yea, it was the only solution. My living room was getting too small with all of the customers."

"Babycakes! Come ova here and say hey to ya grandmere." shouted Eudora from her front porch

Tiana looked over at her mother's house and saw her mother helping her grandmother out of the house and to a chair on the small porch. Tears started to form in her eyes as she hurried over that way.

Wrapped in her favorite quilt, the elder woman smiled after she heard a familiar name "Tiana?"

Tiana sat on the porch and placed her hand in hers "Alo Granmè." (Hello Grandma)

"Ki jan ou ye Pitit fi?" (How are you Granddaughter?) she replied

Tiana almost started to cry, she felt empty and lonely, but she absolutely could not let her know how she really felt. "M'ap fè byen." (I am doing well.)

"Mwen byen kontan ke ou te vin jwenn selebre Juneteenth ak fanmi ou. Mwen renmen ou." (I'm glad that you came to celebrate Juneteenth with your family. I love you.) the woman started to cough violently.

Eudora helped her stand. "Oh my, looks like she is gonna have to stay in the house again."

Tiana helped Eudora walk her grandmother into a room that once belonged to her, once she sat on the bed she poured her a glass of water.

"How has she been?" asked Tiana

"Better than the last time you saw her. The thick summer air is messin' with her lungs."

Tiana looked over at her grandmother. She was so small with a halo full of snow white hair in her cute housecoat.

She wiped her eyes "I wish I could be here more."

Eudora led them out of the bedroom and into the front room. "You have a man at home to take care of. Don't worry about us, Mama Odette will be fine."

"But I miss ya'll! I'm missin' out on my family's accomplishments and I haven't even seen Uncle Curtis in forever-"

Eudora pointed her finger in Tiana's face "You should have thought about that before you went and ruined ya life! Women around here would kill to be in your shoes! Ya just gonna have to deal with it now." she snapped

Tiana stared at her mother in disappointment. She hadn't seen her act like this is a while, it made her realize who she was talking to. Her mother wasn't a person who she could talk to about her situation...she would always forget that.

"I have to go, I'll see you later." she said as she walked out of the house.

Eudora immediately felt bad and followed her "Babycakes!"

Mathias saw Tiana walk out the house and motioned for her to come over his way "Hey Tiana! We got a crawfish boil goin'. We need ya special seasonings!"

She shrugged her shoulders "Sorry cousin, I best be goin back home."

The brown complexioned man frowned "But ya just got here! And you haven't even seen Gloria yet, she's been wantin' to talk to ya about some recipes."

Eudora walked over to the pair wanting to talk to Tiana. "Baby-"

"Just have Gloria to borrow my grandmere's old notebooks. The recipes are identical." She replied as she stepped into her car, Henry opening the door for her.

Mathias looked over at Eudora "Sure, we have to make a trip to your side of town. Heard your home is beautiful."

Tiana smiled "That would be nice."

As they drove away, Eudora saw the hurt in her daughter's eyes. "I'm sorry baby." she whispered

After two seconds in the car Tiana changed her mind. Instead of going home, she had Henry drop her off in the Quarter. She decided to browse some boutiques while getting her thoughts in order. She couldn't shake off what her mother had said earlier, because she had always promised that she wouldn't use her past against her.

While strolling along Canal Street, she decided to visit her old workplace, Duke's. Not much changed, except for the live entertainment they had stationed in the front by the patio. They had the entire diner snapping their fingers while taking a bite. A waitress led her to a table and handed her a menu. However, she was too entranced in the band to think about food at the moment.

She covered her mouth with her hand as she couldn't control her laughter when she realized that the ukulele player was Naveen. 'Who knew?' she thought to herself.

He noticed her in the crowd and smiled to himself. 'Who knew?' he thought to himself.

After the first set was over, he made his way over to her table. "So you're stalking me now?" he joked

"Very funny." she said "I can say the same about you; you're always where I am."

He smirked "Well, right now you are where I am. It's your turn to stalk, yes?"

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Why are you here? Are you in a band?" she glanced towards the stage area.

Naveen sat back in his chair "If you are asking if I am a member of the Firefly Five Plus Lou, then yes I am."

"Interesting." she replied

"I see that you're walking again. Out and about..."

She looked down at her foot "Yeah, it fully healed days ago."

As she was glancing down, Naveen took advantage and eyed her features once more. She was simply beautiful. 'How is it possible to be that gorgeous?' he thought

"So how did you find this band?" she asked only to find the man lost in a trance "Naveen?"

After hearing his name he snapped back into reality, slightly embarrassed that his thoughts conquered him again. "How about we order something?"

After the waitress placed their dishes in front of them, they savored their lunch with a couple glasses of pina coladas. The two spoke more about each other, learning that they have a lot more in common than they originally thought.

"So you mean to tell me, that you used to work three jobs?"

"Yep. This place was one of them." she said with a shrug

"Why? Wasn't one enough?"

She sighed "It wasn't as hard as it sounds. If you have a goal in mind, you'd so anything to reach it."

"And what goal was that?" he sipped his drink

"To own a restaurant."

"Well that explains why your cooking is great. Did you ever reach your goal?"

Tiana glanced around the room. "My dream was put on hold after I met Vincent."

Naveen really didn't want to talk about the man. He didn't deserve to be the topic of conversation. "Well, it will come true one day. Because you sure know how to choose an entrée, this is delicious."

She smiled "I told you that Duke's blackened tilapia is the bee's knees!"

"You were most definitely right, I could eat this everyday..." he took another bite

Tiana jokingly narrowed her eyes at him "So you couldn't eat my food everyday?"

His eyes widened, he didn't want to insult her "No, no I just meant..."

"I was just messin' with ya!"

After they finished eating, Naveen offered to drive Tiana home and she actually obliged.

"Don't you have to stay with the band?"

He shrugged "We don't have another set until six o'clock, so I have time."

They walked out of Duke's to Naveen's car parked directly in front, with him opening the car door for her.

"Nice car." she complimented

He smiled "This isn't your first time seeing my mercer coupe, no?"

"Last time I saw it, I was too nervous to pay attention...to your mercer coupe."

Naveen thought for a moment "Do you know how to drive?"

"No."

"Why not?"

She looked at him "My parents never owned a car, besides streetcars are the way to get around these parts."

"Well, today you will learn" he said as he handed her the keys.

Tiana was surprised as she grabbed the keys "What do you mean?"

"I will teach you." He got out of the car

"Naveen!" she yelled as he went over to her side. He opened the door and helped her out.

"Naveen, I don't know how to drive!" she said as he opened the driver door for her to get in.

"I will guide you!" he said as he went over to the other side

Defeated, she stared at the keys she held in her hands. "What's wrong?" Naveen said as he watched her

"I don't know how to drive!" she repeated

"Like I said, I will show you!"

"I don't want to ruin your car...I mean your mercer coupe." she smirked

He laughed "I can always purchase another one."

Tiana stopped for a moment, what kind of profession was this man in for him to be able to afford not one, but two expensive cars?

She glanced at him with her arms folded "What do you do for a living?"

Naveen really didn't want to tell her anything about his life as a wealthy prince. He felt that it wasn't necessary, and just wanted to be able to spend big without people questioning his line of work.

"Are you going to start the engine?" he asked

Tiana knew that he was stalling again so she just decided to move on...for now. She started the engine.

"Good. Now gently press your foot on the gas..."

She did as she was told, and the car sped quickly down the street. "Gently!" he said

Tiana abruptly hit the brake petal causing their bodies to move forward. "Sorry!" she said

"It's fine. Just press the petal gently this time."

As they drove through the streets, Tiana felt so liberated. She never knew how it felt to drive, and boy did it feel good!

"You're a natural." Naveen said as he watched her become more comfortable behind the wheel.

"This is a new feeling." she replied as she looked into the rear view mirror. She almost stopped breathing when she saw a car that looked like Vincent's driving behind them. She didn't know what to do as she turned down an unfamiliar street.

"I bet." he realized that this wasn't a street that led to her home "Tiana where are you going?"

She frowned "Ain't this the way? I remember seeing a couple people come down this way before..." she didn't want to tell Naveen about the car.

The paved street turned into a dirt road, and suddenly a deer ran past which scared Tiana and caused her to drive faster. "Ahh!" she screamed

"Tiana slow down!" said Naveen as he tried to reach over to hit the brake. She was frozen in fear. "Stop the car!"

She wanted to stop, but she was so numb in fear that she blocked out Naveen's voice. The dirt road was about to end as there was swamp land coming up soon. Tiana had to stop or the car would end up in the water.

"Tiana you have to stop the car!" he yelled. Naveen could no longer keep his cool. He reached over for the steering wheel and harshly hit the brakes. He was able to abruptly turn the car in time just before they reached the body of water.

Both were in shock as they sat in the car, not knowing what to do. Tiana was breathing heavily staring out of the window. "I-I-don't know what happened I'm sorry..."

Naveen tried to calm her down "No, it's okay."

"No!" she said "I almost wrecked your car...I could've..."

"We are alright, don't worry." Naveen tried to make her feel better

"I'm sorry." she got out of the car and ran towards a tree stump

"Tiana!" he quickly followed her

She sat on the large stump as Naveen approached her. "Tiana it's not your fault."

Tiana looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "Yes it is."

"Come here." He held out his hands for her to take them.

She placed her hand in his and stood up, looking behind him to make sure that the car that was driving behind them was there. It wasn't.

"What are you looking at?" Naveen chuckled glancing in the direction she was staring.

"I just thought I saw...it's nothing." she said looking away

Naveen gently brought his hand to her face to look at him, "You need to learn how to relax."

"A person like me doesn't have time to relax."

Naveen sighed as he let her go and walked to the car. He turned on the radio, blasting it on the highest volume. "Take my hand."

"Naveen..." she said as she did as she was told

"Shh...relax" he said as he lead them into a slow waltz

Tiana regulated her breathing as she began to calm down.

They were silent as they rocked smoothly to the soft jazz, while a warm breeze calmly blew by. Tiana laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes as she listened to the music.

The evening breeze caressed the trees tenderly

The trembling trees embraced the breeze tenderly

Oddly enough, this moment reminded her of memories with her father. She didn't know why she was constantly denying this man. There was obviously something that he had that she needed from him...love.

Then you and I came wandering by

And lost in a sigh were we

Naveen inhaled her scent of rosemary vanilla, as he held her close. He was perfectly content in the moment and never wanted it to end...it was up to her if she wanted to live in turmoil. He wanted to show her what a good life could be like, just him and her.

The shore was kissed by sea and mist tenderly

I can't forget how two hearts met breathlessly

Tiana looked up and stared at him in awe. His hazel orbs seemed to dance at the sight of her, she wondered if this would be how life would be if she was with him and only him. He was not only handsome, but his kindness and generosity matched it. He was someone who treated her like a human being...someone who would never hurt her.

Your arms opened wide and closed me inside

You took my lips, you took my love so tenderly...

Naveen returned her gaze, his eyes never leaving hers. Her beauty was unbelievable; she was sweet, loving, and undeniably sexy. No other woman could make him feel this way, she was effortless in the way she walked and carried herself. She was perfect to him and could do no wrong.

Their lips met together gingerly, but not for long as Naveen deepened the osculation. She felt like she was floating on air as she felt his hands and strong arms feeling all over her. She didn't want this moment to end and neither did he.

Heavy winds suddenly engulfed them along with a light mist which caused the pair to end their embrace, laughing. Just then, lightning flashed turning the mist into heavy rainfall which caused Tiana to yell.

"Oh no! My hair..." she cried as she tried to cover herself under Naveen. But he had another idea in mind. He picked her up and spun them around in a circle as the rain began to pour even harder.

"Naveen!" she screamed as he ran further through the weeping willows "Let me go!"

Thunder roared, prompting her to scream louder and kick her way out of his embrace, with Naveen laughing through it all. "It's just water!"

They hurried their way to the car with Naveen in the driver's seat and Tiana in the back. Naveen couldn't stop laughing, while Tiana was still upset about her hair.

"Why are you in the back?" he asked

"You play too much!" Tiana said trying not to laugh

"Very well then." Naveen pretended to drive as he honked the car horn. "Where to miss?" he asked in a playful stuffy British accent.

Tiana rolled her eyes as she let down the glass partition. She wrapped her arms around his chest and brought her mouth to his ear.

"To the stars." she whispered as she tried to pull him to the back seat with her.

Both were laughing uncontrollably as Naveen made his way to the backseat via the partition. Naveen leaned against the door as he linked her fingers with his with Tiana lying on his chest. The rain continued to pour as they listened to the rainwater tap on the steel roof.

"How did you do it?" Naveen asked

Tiana looked up at him with their hands still linked together "Do what?"

"Make it so easy to fall in love with you?"

Tiana's breathing stiffened, "You love me?"

Naveen sat up looking at her in her eyes "More than anything." He couldn't keep his feelings to himself any longer.

She felt her heart beating a thousand times a minute, did she hear him correctly? Was this a dream? She searched his face for confirmation. "You love me?" she repeated

Naveen smiled "Yes I do." He caressed her cheek "If you don't feel the same, I underst—"

"I love you too." she interrupted staring at him intensely

He hungrily kissed her lips passionately as if this was the last time he would kiss a woman. Tiana was just as hungry for him as she opened her eyes seeing the same fire burning in his eyes as hers.

"Naveen..." she said as she felt his lips meet her neck, sucking endlessly as she moaned wrapping her arms around his shoulders once again.

He unbuttoned the wet material of her dress to reveal her lace covered breasts, kissing them with care. She couldn't control her shivering at this point.

"You don't even have to try..." he said as he unsnapped her bra "...Naturally sexy"

Tiana smiled as she arched her back so that he could touch her in the most desired area of her body. He smirked when he realized what she was doing. "Patience is a virtue my love."

Her eyes widened when he removed his damp shirt, his sculpted body still soaked from the summer rain glistening in the faint light. She was impressed with how in shape he was...every part of him seemed to be shaped by God Himself. He was perfect.

She rubbed her hands on his abs as he positioned himself between her legs, taking in her rare beauty once again. He was thankful that he finally found her, a woman who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, Naveen didn't want no one else...he was truly in love with her, and only her.

Tiana saw the love in his eyes. She knew that she was engaged, but she didn't want to think about that right now...not ever. No other man as made her feel so wanted, or needed. She had to know if this man would never hurt her before she gave herself to him.

"Promise me that you will never hurt me Naveen." she said 

Naveen shook his head "I love you Tiana....I will never hurt you...ever." He said with seriousness in his tone.

Satisfied, she wrapped her legs around his torso "I love you." she breathed

Naveen kissed her lips with passion as he slowly entered her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beautiful song that I used in this story is called “Tenderly” by Sarah Vaughan.


	11. Moonshine

Tiana and Naveen couldn't control their breathing as they lay completely naked on top of each other, still soaking wet from the rain and each other's body heat. Tiana closed her eyes as she listened to his heart beating in his chest. She smiled when she realized that it was in rhythm with hers.

Naveen kissed her forehead "Are you alive down there?" he teased

"Yes" she said as she hugged his body tighter

"You were amazing." he said as he gently removed her hair from her forehead

"So were you." she smirked as she buried her head in the crook of his neck and kissed it. "I will sleep well tonight."

"I've been known to do that." he said cockily

"Oh hush" she slapped his arm. "I best be heading back home." she started gathering her clothes

 

"Not just yet" he said as he pulled her back to him kissing her along her shoulder "One more round..."

"Don't you think that three rounds are enough?" she laughed "It's getting late."

He kissed her lips "I can never get enough you. You taste so good!"

Tiana couldn't say no to that as she kissed him as he lay her back against the leather seats once more...

____________________________

"Good thing your mercer coupe is so spacious back here..." she joked still recovering after two more rounds

"Are you still on that?" he laughed "Besides this car can hold five people comfortably."

Tiana yawned as she snapped on her bra. "What time is it?" she asked

He glanced at his pocket watch "Six-eighteen."

"What?" she rubbed the steam that had accumulated from the window so that she could see outside. It was almost dusk. "I have to leave, now!"

"Luckily the rain has stopped." he said as he dressed himself. "You will be home soon enough."

Tiana embraced him in a hug as she kissed him. "I love you." She just couldn't say it enough.

"I love you." he said as he returned the gesture

Naveen parked the car a couple of houses down at Tiana's request. She didn't want people to suspect anything, she did not have time for a scandal in the neighborhood.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked. She looked beautiful in her wrinkled dress and fresh face with her long hair wavy from the rain. She was glowing.

"Anything can happen." she said "Meet me at Cal's, same time." Tiana got out of the car.

"No kiss goodbye?" he teased

She sighed as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll see you later!"

Tiana giggled as Naveen slowly drove his car at the same pace that she was walking. "Naveen! This defeats the whole purpose of you dropping me off back there."

"Abinaza mi amor." he said as he finally drove off.

She smiled as she walked up the stairs to the front door unlocking it with her key. Tiana found Betty in the living room folding clean clothes. "Evening Madame Richelieu!"

Tiana rolled her eyes as she made her way to the kitchen "Betty, what did I tell you about calling me that."

"I'm sorry Tiana but that what Monsieur Richelieu wants me to call you." the maid glanced at Tiana's attire and hair "What happened to you?"

Tiana shrugged as she touched her long tresses "I just got caught in the storm, it's nothing."

"Oh, dear! I told Henry that he should've left to pick you up! But he just insisted that—"

"Betty. It's fine." she said as she glanced around the kitchen "I better get started on dinner."

"Dinner has already been prepared." Betty said as she pulled out an oven mitt and pulled Tiana's plate from the oven.

"Oh." said Tiana she remembered that she was 'forbidden' to cook. "It looks lovely." she lied

Betty smiled "I tried to recreate one of your dishes. Red beans and rice!" she sat the plate on the table.

Tiana eyed the dish and didn't even want to touch it. The rice was all clumped together and there were hardly any beans at all. She grabbed a bottle of tabasco and doused it in sauce before tasting it.

She ate a spoonful before she couldn't eat anymore "You know what... I'm not even hungry!" she stood up.

Betty frowned "But Madame..."

"It was great Betty, but I'm beat. Goodnight!" she walked up to her bedroom and shut the door closed

"Wait! I baked cornbread too!" shouted Betty with a pan of burnt bread.

Tiana ran a warm bath and reminisced on what happened between her and Naveen. She blushed at the moments that made her pearl twitch in excitement. Never in her eighteen years of living has she felt so happy or free. She was still in bliss and didn't want the feeling to go away.

While soaking in the bathtub, Tiana glanced at her engagement ring. She slid it off her finger and gently placed it on the soap table next to her.

"That's better." she said as she held her breath and placed her entire body and head under water.

_____________________

"Why can't we ever make it to a bed?" Tiana breathed as she rolled onto her side in the middle of Naveen's living room floor. "You have seven of them in this place..."

"Because I can never control myself around you." he said as he sat up and leaned against the front of the couch.

"Last night was unexpected." she sighed laying up against him

Naveen smirked "It was much needed, yes?"

"Yes...I'm surprised that your valet didn't walk in on us this time." she teased rubbing his sculpted chest

"I wouldn't expect him to, not after I bought him a room on the fourth floor."

She raised an eyebrow "You did?"

Naveen wrapped an arm around her "He was getting in the way, so why not?"

"I guess" she said as she closed her eyes "He probably has shindigs down there every night."

Naveen got up and pulled on his pants "That reminds me, I have to get to a meeting soon."

"Oh with your band?" Tiana said as she slipped her dress back on "I best be heading on back as well."

"Yes something like that..." He eyed her dress "Who told you to put that dress back on?" he scooped her up bridal style.

"Naveen!" she laughed

"You're late." a black haired man said as he handed the many men who walked through the door a slip.

Naveen sighed as he signed the slip. "Just be happy that I'm here."

"Naveen, your stock is over there by the wine cellar."

Naveen went over to load the boxes in his car. "Where's my money Frank?"

"Your money will be here soon enough." he replied "Plus, I have a couple of cases that I need you to keep until further notice." he said with a thick Boston accent

"What?" he said as he handed him the pen back "I'm only supposed to advise you which liquor to buy and deliver occasionally, not store it in my condo..."

The man placed his clipboard on his desk. "Look, this is only temporary. I need you to store the bourbon and a couple cases of hooch in your apartment until my guys get here from Brooklyn, New York."

"It's a condominium." he corrected "How long will that be?"

"A month."

"A month?" he was upset "The police.."

The man looked at Naveen. "Don't worry about the police. They won't suspect anything from someone like you. You're a prince for goodness sake...you're practically untouchable."

Naveen knew that what he said was true, but he still didn't want thousands of dollar's worth of liquor in his home. Maldonian wine he could handle, but illegal bourbon was risky.

"If you can't do it I'll just tell —"

"Fine." he said as he ran his hand through his full head of hair "But only for a month."

"That's all I'm asking." Frank said as he went to go check on some inventory in the back of the warehouse.

Naveen glanced at the cases of liquor waiting to be packed in his trunk.

"Shit." he cursed as he kicked a few empty boxes down


	12. Gazebo

"This idiot is going to make me lose this case." said a frustrated Vincent.

 

He and the rest of the legal team were up all night discussing the possible ways to save their client from possible prison time after he flubbed the testimony. The men had been up for the majority of the day scheming on different ways they could save their client but to no avail. Everyone was burnt out and tired from the endless thinking and overflowing paperwork.

"Don't worry, we have two more dates in court to fix this." said Richard his assistant

Vincent slammed his fist against the table "Today was the day I was supposed end the case, and have my client walk away with a clear record! But all of that has gone to shit..."

"Too bad that he was too stupid to cover his tracks huh?" David said as he began to pack his files into his briefcase

Vincent watched as his intern packed up his things "Where do you think you are you going?"

"Home. There is way too much evidence for him to escape a sentencing Vincent and you know it."

The blond man stood up. "John Hawkins will not prevent me from a thirty case winning streak. I won't allow it!"

David placed his hat on his head "You should've thought of that before you agreed to defend him."

Vincent narrowed his eyes at his co-worker "To hell with you! I will finish this on my own. Ya'll were slowing me down anyway."

"See you in court." said Richard as both men left the hotel suite.

Vincent groaned as he picked up a file folder to reread an evidence report when Tiana came to mind. He went over to the area where a telephone was stationed and decided to call her. After four rings, she answered.

"Hello?"

Vincent furrowed his eyebrows "Tiana? Is that you?"

"Yes it's me Vincent."

"Why didn't Betty pick up?"

"Because I was closest to the telephone, why?" she rolled her eyes

He clenched the phone closer to his ear "It's her job, that's why! She must answer the phone at all times!" he practically yelled

"How is the case going?" she changed the subject

"Nevermind that." He felt that it wasn't her business "What are you doing while I'm away? I hope you're not at Charlotte's estate too much."

"No, I've just been sitting at home, as usual." She lied

"Good." He was happy to hear that "Please listen to Betty and my mother. I know she's a little tough sometimes but she means well."

"Alright." Tiana wanted to hang up the phone in his face

"I don't want you doing too much either, not after you failing off the porch a week ago. I need you in one piece for the wedding." He said

Tiana closed her eyes and gently exhaled. Betty had informed him that she fell off the porch from hanging a fern plant instead of the bayou story with Naveen. She was so grateful because her mother would have done the opposite.

"Will do." She replied

"Goodnight."

"Night."

After she walked away from the phone, she walked over to the dark living room and sat on the couch a million thoughts roaming through her mind. She once again glanced down at her engagement ring in discontent. At this point, even she didn't know why she still wore it. She was seeing another man, let alone sleeping with him... something she never thought she'd do; but she didn't feel bad about it, which kind of scared her a little.

She laid across the soft couch, already dressed for slumber in a peach nightgown trying to ease her distressed thoughts from her troubled mind. The room would have been pitch black, if it weren't for the glowing street lights outside. But she didn't mind because it added a dreamy quality to the atmosphere.

"What am I doing?" she uttered aloud

Tiana covered her eyes as her parents kissed in the middle of the kitchen before her father went off to work his second job. She should have been used to their many loving gestures towards one another but this was just too much.

James turned and saw his daughter and chuckled, "Babycakes! Why ya covering ya eyes?"

The young girl divided her fingers so that she could see "Ya'll are always kissin'! That's nasty!"

"Oh really?" The tall man lifted Tiana in his arms and covered her cheeks in kisses causing her to playfully scream. "Daddy!"

"Tiana, you're only eight years old so kissin' might seem kinda off to you." He said as he placed her back in the chair "You'll understand when ya older."

She nodded her head

"You'll be married someday too, and then your husband will be kissin' all over you!" chimed Eudora

James didn't like the sound of that "Yeah, but that won't happen for a long, long time." he smiled

Tiana's eyes brightened, "Will my husband be like you Daddy?" she asked

"Hopefully." he replied looking back at Eudora "And whoever he may be, make sure that he treats you right, and by that I mean with honor and respect."

"Okay Daddy." she said as she stood to hug her father

"That's my babycakes."

"No one will ever be as great as you Daddy." Tiana said as a tear fell onto the sofa pillow

Tiana knew that if her father was alive he would not be pleased at how her life turned out. Soon to be married to a man who abuses her, all while sleeping with a foreign man who she didn't know much about...except that she loves him? No, she can't have feelings for him, she has already promised a life with Vincent...she had to continue with the plan.

"I'm doing this for you Mama." she said once again as she closed her eyes and drifted off into a much needed sleep.

_____

"Tia!" said Marjorie as Tiana walked through the front door

Tiana picked the little girl up "Hey baby."

"Marjorie what did I tell you about calling ya Auntie by her first name?" Charlotte fussed

Tiana laughed "It's okay Lottie! Tia is also Spanish for Aunt, so it's not like she's saying anything wrong. We've discussed this!"

Charlotte shook her head "Well, we don't speak any Spanish 'round here and I want to teach that girl some manners! Big Daddy never did that for me."

Tiana sighed as she put the girl back down "Lottie, why are there always so many bows in this child's hair?"

"Well ya gotta make sure every color is represented in her outfits!"

"Less is more Lottie!" Tiana laughed as she removed three of the five bows from the toddler's dark brown hair "There, all better."

"So glad you came over." Charlotte said as she led them to the large gazebo in the backyard "She's been asking for you all day."

"Well here I am!" she said as they sat "Lord knows I've missed my lil niece."

"Mommy is always tired." said the pint sized girl

Tiana looked over at her friend "Well, that's because ya Mama is carrying ya lil brother or sister honey."

"I'm already huge Tia!" the blonde said as she pointed to her growing tummy "Plus I'm always too darn tired to do anything with Marjorie or Harrison when he's home! All we have time to do is have sex and then he's gone again! He's always gone on his business trips out west, at least Vincent stays in the south..."

Tiana felt bad for her friend, I mean she was home bound and with a two year old and expecting another baby. "Well you are nearly seven months pregnant Lottie, and as for Harrison...he has to work to be able keep up your lavish lifestyle."

Charlotte patted her eyes with a handkerchief. "I guess you're right. I just hope that this baby is a boy, maybe that'll keep him around the house more?"

"He loves you Lottie, it isn't like he's sleeping around on you." She comforted her friend

"I hope not!" she said as sipped some pineapple juice "That's the day I leave him high and dry..."

 

Tiana thought about Vincent, she often wondered if he was cheating on her. In the back of her mind she knew that he was...he would come home smelling like perfume that didn't belong to her or without a tie sometimes, but she would always push the accusations to the back of her mind. 

What would she do about it if she confronted him about it? She was doing the exact same thing with Naveen...or was that somehow different?

"Don't worry Lottie, I'm here." She said as they hugged

"Mommy I'm hungry." whined Marjorie

Charlotte called over her nanny to take the toddler in side the estate for a snack.

"But enough about me" Charlotte said as she ruffled her hair "What ever happened to that scrumptious man named Naveen?

Tiana raised an eyebrow "What about him?"

"Do ya'll keep in touch?" she smiled "I mean he did save your life."

Tiana put her hand on her chest "Wow Lottie I didn't know that when someone handsome saves your life that it means you have to sleep with him." Tiana knew she said too much

Charlotte frowned "But I didn't say anything about....oh Tia!" she slowly came to the realization

"What?" Tiana played dumb and wanted to change the subject desperately

"Oh my goodness, my best friend...Tiana!"

Tiana knew that when she used her real name that she would never hear the end of it. "No, Lottie whatever you think happened..."

"Oh I know what happened! You let Naveen taste your-"

"Lottie!" Tiana covered her mouth before she continued "Please, I'm already ashamed of myself..."

"Ashamed of what?" she said "I didn't think you had it in you! I never was too fond of Vincent anyway."

"I'm staying with Vincent."

Charlotte was confused "Tia, something is obviously not right between you two for you to find love elsewhere..."

"It's not love! It's nothing! He means nothing to me. I'm getting married soon..." Tiana stood to leave "...I have to go, I'll see you at Eli's retirement party."

"Tia!" Charlotte attempted to follow her friend but stopped after she lost her breath.

"Poor thing." she said as she watched her go


	13. Open

Tiana made her way back through Charlotte's estate to the street where her driver was parked waiting for her. They arrived shortly, prompting her to get out before Henry could open her door.

She walked up the stairs of her home and attempted to unlock the door but frowned when it didn't open when she turned the knob. She placed the key in the lock again, this time the door opening.

"Betty..." she said as she walked inside "Why was the door unlock-"

Tiana stood in disbelief when she saw Naveen sitting on her living room couch looking through a pocket-sized black book. He stood up when he saw her coming through the door.

"You're back early." he said as he put the book in his back pocket "I was prepared to wait until at least two 'o clock."

"Naveen?" Tiana exclaimed "What are you doing here?"

The prince walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist "What do you mean?" he attempted to kiss her but she diverted her head away from him.

"How...who let you in here?" she said looking around the room.

"Your housekeeper..." he said as he continued to kiss along her neck "Why?"

She pushed him away franticly as she tried to piece this all together. "Betty let you in? But-"

Naveen interrupted her with a kiss on the lips. "Don't worry, I told her I came over to check up on you."

"Where is she now?" she was not calm yet

"At the market." he smiled "She'll be back soon."

She looked up at him and sighed "Naveen you can't be here..."

He frowned "How come?"

Tiana walked over to the window "You just can't be here..."

"Tiana..." he gently grabbed her hand "I have something for you."

She looked over at him "What are you talking about?"

"Just follow me." He led her to the backdoor and down the cobble pathway where he led her once before "Close your eyes."

"Naveen..." she whined as she closed them

"It's worth it!" he said as he continued down the path holding her hand

Naveen stopped walking before he said "Okay, now open them."

Tiana did as she was told as she widened her eyes at the sight of...a Rolls Royce?

"Surprise!" Naveen laughed "I hope you like the color, I know that your favorite color is green...but white just seems so elegant, yes?"

Tiana felt her heart beating fast in her chest. She didn't know how to react or what to say... she actually felt dizzy.

"Tiana?" Naveen asked concerned when she didn't respond "Don't you like it? If not I can get the Bentley or the Cadillac...damn I knew I should've gotten the Phantom."

"No!" she said placing her hand on her chest "It's beautiful..."

He smiled at that "Good! I hoped you would." he said as he handed her the keys "Wanna take it for a spin?"

"I can't accept this Naveen." She said as she refused to take the keys

"Really Tiana? What is it?"

"It's too expensive!" she pointed at the car "I would have to work three jobs for the rest of my life to pay you back! Plus, it must've cost you a fortune."

"Pay me back? Why would I want you to do that?" He caressed her face "Tiana the car is already paid for, it's a gift from me!"

Tiana couldn't help but think about where he got his money from, but once again she left it alone. It wasn't any of her business...or was it? She looked up into his honey colored orbs in disbelief "Why would you give me something like this?"

"Because you deserve it." He kissed her hand "And because...I love you."

Tiana's heart leapt at those words. "I love you too but, you know that I can't drive worth a lick..."

Naveen laughed "We will practice every day, I promise."

She smiled as she hugged him "Thank you."

"Let's take her for a spin!" he said as he opened the car door for her.

_______________

Tiana fell back unto the bed, as Naveen crashed his lips into hers as he got between her legs again slowly thrusting in and out of her.

After a light picnic in the bayou and a trip to get italian ice that Naveen had already planned, they were back at his place once again.

She appreciated his gentleness, but she wasn't any delicate doll. "Faster" she whispered

He began to move his hips swifter, bringing her legs on his shoulders to finally feel all of her. Tiana moaned loudly as she approached her climax, digging her fingernails into his bronzed, muscular back.

Moaning himself, feeling her walls tighten around him as she wrapped her legs around his torso.

"Naveen..." she cried as she finally reached her peak as he kept going, losing control...

Usually, he would pull out just before he climaxed, but this time she just felt too good and remained inside of her as he released himself.

After, they recovered in each others arms breathing heavily in bliss.

"I wasn't too rough was I?." he said as he ran his hands up and down her side

Tiana closed her eyes at his touch "Mm no." was all that she could muster up

"I could swim your cute little dimples." he smiled tracing them with his finger

She laughed as she pressed her full lips onto his.

"Mmm, keep that up and I'll buy you a car everyday..." he smirked

Tiana sat up afraid to look at him "Naveen, what do you do for a living?"

He furrowed his eyebrows "Where did this come from?"

She didn't know where the sudden questioning came from but she just had to know.

"I mean...the car, this beautiful apartment, the clothes....how do you earn the money to afford all of it?"

 

Naveen stared at her for a moment and got up out of the bed and began to put clothes on.

Tiana watched him get up "What are you doing?"

"Putting on my expensive clothes." he said not looking her way

She also got up "Naveen...I'm sorry but.."

"Why do you need to know?" he said

She shrugged her shoulders "I'm just curious, I mean we are...you know."

Naveen stopped moving and ran a hand through his thick shiny hair. He didn't want to tell Tiana about him being the royal Prince of Portugal, or his side bootlegging business. It wasn't that he liked lying to her, it was primarily about waiting until the right moment. "I own an oil business." he lied

She raised an eyebrow "You're an oil tycoon?"

He nodded his head, he hated lying to her face. "Yes. It's actually quite more strenuous than it looks."

"Oh really?" she asked playfully, happy that she now knew another part about him

"Really." he said as he pulled her close to him "Now that you know what I do, when are you going to leave him?" he said now serious

Tiana froze "What do you mean?"

"When are you going to tell him that the engagement is off?" he said burying his face in her neck

Tiana looking up at the ceiling and exhaled "Naveen, I'm not calling off the engagement..."

He stopped and looked down at her "What?"

Tears welled up in her chestnut brown eyes "I can't..."

"Why not?" he said as he could feel his heart racing "I thought you loved me."

Tiana grabbed his hand "I do love you Naveen, more than any-"

Naveen walked away from her "Then why are you going back to that bastard?" he yelled scaring Tiana a little.

"It's complicated." she said feeling her throat going dry

Naveen ran his hands over his face "You always say this Tiana."

"That's because it is..."

"Bullshit!" he screamed. He was about to say more, but changed his mind before he said something he'd might regret.

"He is my husband Naveen..." she said as fresh tears formed again

"Oh, so he's your husband now?" Naveen said a little hurt

Tiana didn't know what else to say, there was no other way of explaining her side without hurting him further. "I'm so sorry..."

Naveen stood there for a moment studying her face, thinking.

"I'm going for a walk." he said as he put on the rest of his clothes and headed out the door

As she heard the door slam, she completely surrendered to her emotions falling onto the floor in big heavy sobs.

"I'm so sorry Naveen."


	14. Morning

October 1924 

"I don't want you seein' that man any more Tiana." hissed Eudora

Tiana couldn't understand her mother, she had been hounding her to date all along, but now she was completely against it?

"I thought you always wanted me to get out and meet other folks Mama!" Tiana said on edge "You always talk about when I'm gone get married..."

"Not to that white man!" Eudora snapped slamming her sewing scissors to the table "Not after what they done to my James..."

Tiana shook her head "He ain't like the ones who did that to Daddy." she began to cry "Vincent ain't like that and you know it Mama, he's one of the good ones."

"Tiana, look at where we live! There's no such thing as good white folks down here!" Eudora got up from her sewing table to get herself a glass of water "They all guilty in my eyes."

"Really Mama?" she was tired of going through this with her mother "You blame all of them for one incident?"

"I made that choice the day I had to bury my husband."

"I'm still gone be with him Mama." Tiana was silent for a moment "Whether you like it or not."

Eudora walked up to her daughter and slapped her across the face. "How dare you choose that man over your father's dignity!"

"I'm almost eighteen!" She placed her hand over her sore cheek "Besides, it was the Black Legion!" Tiana cried "Not him!"

"Who have I raised?" Eudora couldn't believe her daughter "You are no longer welcome in my house."

Tiana stared at her mother in disbelief, but she was more than happy to leave. "I'll be back in the morning to get the rest of my things."

"No." Eudora shook her head "You leave now, with nothing...you must've forgotten that I made all of your dresses?"

She couldn't believe her mother "All of this because I love a white man?"

"Don't come back when he breaks your heart." Eudora said as she left the kitchen to her bedroom.

"In that case I will be gone forever." she said as she left out the front door

Tiana woke up startled from the reoccuring dream that constantly haunted her. As much as she wanted to rid it from her mind, it would never go away.

She rested her head back against the pillows as she tried to collect her thoughts, until she felt something touch her hand.

"Ah!" she yelped as she turned to see Vincent lying down beside her smiling.

"Having nightmares again my love?" he said sitting up in the bed

"Vincent." Tiana blinked "When did you get back?"

"Early this morning." he said simply "You were out like a light, so of course you didn't hear me."

"It's been a month already?" she said rubbing her eyes

He laughed "I see that someone didn't miss me." he began to kiss her mouth as he eased his hand up her nightgown

Tiana knew where this was headed and knew that she had to get up "Vincent, I have a long day ahead of me, I must get ready..."

But he wasn't having it "I haven't touched you in a month Tiana." he got between her legs

"Just let me at least use the bathroom." she pleaded as he groped her breasts, she whimpered at his roughness

"No time" he said pulling down his pajama pants "I need you..."

"Please." Tiana felt tears welling up in her eyes "Get off of me!" she struggled to push him off

Vincent immediately grabbed her neck "Shut up!" he said as he forcefully entered inside her

Tiana felt air escaping from her body as he continued to pump in and out of her roughly grunting and groaning on top of her. She turned her head towards the window viewing the early morning sky as the sun lazily crept over the horizon. She slowly removed herself from the moment she was in and focused her attention on the sunrise until he was done.

"Shit." he said as he pulled out "I swear there ain't no one else who feels like you Tiana."

Tiana rolled over on her side into a fetal position as he got up and entered the bathroom to shower. After he dressed and was out the door for work she let out a muted scream that only she could hear.

___

Naveen made his way back to his apartment after a long morning of making deals with businesses and households for his liquor and alcohol supply. He usually sold most of it before dawn, while most of the world was asleep. He learned that strategy after hearing of one the other bootleggers was caught and arrested last week in broad daylight.

He pulled up in his private parking garage next to the car he purchased for Tiana. Even after she said what she said, he couldn't bring himself to return it or any of the other things that he bought her. In his mind, the car still belonged to her and only her. At this point he didn't know what he should do with his life, he still truly loved Tiana he didn't know if he could go on without her.

Naveen walked over to the elevator when he noticed a young woman juggling many bags full of fabric swatches and floral arrangement designs. He went over to help after he saw that she dropped one of the items.

"Let me help you with those." he said as he gathered the items back in the bag.

The young woman looked up "Oh no you don't have to do that..."

"It's no problem." he said as they walked over to the elevator "You have a lot of bags."

She shrugged, "Duty calls when your brother is to be married soon." she tried to control herself at how handsome he was.

"You're quite dedicated." he said as they entered the elevator "The name's Naveen by the way."

"I'm Violet." she smiled as the elevator doors closed

____

"Tiana you have to eat something." said Betty. The older woman had been trying to convince her to eat all day

"I'm not hungry." she replied she was still in her soiled nightgown from that morning. She hadn't moved at all save for using the bathroom.

The maid put a letter on the nightstand. "A letter came in the mail addressed to you."

Tiana was silent.

Betty sighed "At least drink something." she poured a glass of iced tea

"Please leave." Tiana said as fresh tears fell down her smooth dark brown face.

"Can I at least change out your she-"

"Get out!" Tiana shouted pointing at the door

Betty quickly got up and left out of the bedroom. That moment, Tiana suddenly felt a wave of nausea come over her as she got up and ran to the bathroom.

"Ugh." she groaned after she finished puking into the toilet. She brushed her teeth and washed her face, she felt disgusting so she also decided to take a warm bath to ease the pain in her lower area.

After she bathed and put on a clean nightgown, she sat on the edge of the bed and glanced at the letter. She picked it up and traced her fingers over the return address.

"Louisiana State Penitentiary?"

She hurriedly opened the envelope and read it aloud:

Cher,

I am sorry that I had to resort to ya for this, but there is no otha way. I am facing a sentencin of five years in the parish prison for serving alcohol against da law. No lawyer in New Orleans will defend me because I caint afford the fees. Evangeline don't work so there's that. I remember ya sayin that ya fiance was a big-time lawyer. Would you please ask him to defend me....I will repay ya in time?

Beaucoup d'amour,

Ray

Tiana exhaled as she folded the letter back in the envelope and placed it under her jewelry box on her vanity table.

"Hang in there Ray."


	15. Beignets

Tiana held her breath as she walked up to the receptionist "I'm here to see Raymond Sauveterre."

The woman looked up at her questionably "Are you a relative?"

"He's a friend of mine."

"Sorry visitor hours are for family only." she continued to write in her note pad

"But I called before I came and was told that-"

"Come back at five."

Tiana frowned "That's not possible...I"

"We can make an exception." said a security guard "Follow me."

Tiana smiled as she walked over to follow. She gave the woman a look of what ya gotta say about that as she made way past the uptight lady. The woman gave a subtle hmph in return.

Tiana felt her heart tremble as she made her way down the dim hallway, accompanied by the rowdy inmates whistling at her, banging on the bars watching her every move.

Wearing a beige body hugging ankle length dress with matching heels and hat, she suddenly felt overdressed to visit such a dreadful place as this. The guard led her down another hallway of inmates and unlocked another cell door before they finally reached Ray.

After making sure Ray was handcuffed, they both sat at a table in a room full of other inmates chattering away to their loved ones.

Tiana didn't know where to start as she sat across from him dressed in a gray striped prison suit. His once vibrant copper-reddish hair now seemed dull and the little scruff of facial hair that he did have was now grown out. He look tired, almost defeated but still not a shell of his former self.

"Cher, I'm so glad you're here." he said

"Ray, I am so sorry...."

"You have nun to be sorry bout, this was all my doin'"

"How much is your bail?" she said as she reached into her purse "I can write a check.."

"There is no need cher...the deadline was weeks ago." he cracked a smile " have you asked ya fiance about me?"

Tiana sighed "I can't do that Ray."

Ray frowned "Oh."

"It's...it's just that he is so busy and he's always traveling." she exhaled "how about I hire another attorney to defend you?"

"Everyone else done blacklisted me." he explained "Only eighteen lawyers in New Orleans, so he's my last chance"

"What about your family back in New Iberia?" there had to be something else "Did you contact them?"

Ray shook his head "My folks back in cajun country are dirt poor. I was they main source of income."

Tiana didn't know what to do, she was out of ideas. Perhaps she could stand up to Vincent and ask him but it was too risky, Ray needed help fast. She looked up behind Ray and saw another inmate sit down with a visitor across the room. Tiana squinted to get a better look. He looked quite familiar but she couldn't put a memory with the face. Where do I know him from? she thought

She focused back on Ray. "Tell you what, I'll see what I can do about other attorneys. If not, I'll ask Vincent."

"I owe ya one." he said putting his handcuffed hands on the steel table

Tiana smiled as she got up to leave, still stealing a few glances at the familiar man a few tables over. When the man caught her eye, she quickly looked back down at Ray.

"I'll be back soon."

____

"Madam how on earth did you forget about the beignets?!" Betty asked as she was hurriedly mixing a bowl of batter.

Tiana and Betty were in the kitchen rushing to prepare thirty dozen beignets for Eli LaBouff's retirement party tonight. She had completely forgotten due to the constant drama she faced since Vincent returned.

"It just slipped my mind." she replied as she slid a pan into the oven "How many have we made so far?"

Betty had been keeping up with the amount "Only sixty more to go."

Tiana nodded as she attempted to keep her composure. They were so close to finishing before Vincent was home, yes it was risky seeing that he had forbid her from working in the kitchen. But she just couldn't allow Betty ruin her signature dessert. As she wiped her hand on a tea towel, Tiana felt nauseous as she watched Betty drizzle fresh honey on top of the warm pastry.

'I should've never ate those beignets.' she thought

Just then she heard the front door open, Vincent she thought "I'm here." he said

Tiana untied her apron and walked over to him "How was your day?"

He ignored her and quickly walked up the staircase. She sighed as she followed him up into their bedroom. "Why aren't you ready?" he snapped

"I was overseeing Betty with the beignets." she said "All I have to do is put on my dress and-"

"Whatever." he waved her away "I'm going to take a shower and I expect you to be dressed when I'm done. Eli LaBouff is one of my highest paying clients and we must not be late."

She rolled her eyes as he walked into the bathroom. Quickly, she slid into a gold detailed dress and matching cloche hat. Tiana noticed that her figure wasn't as snatched as usual, so she felt that a patterned dress was the best choice. After she picked out a pair of diamond drop earrings she started on her hair, then dabbled a little in her makeup.

She was applying lipstick as Vincent walked in with a towel wrapped around his waist smirking at her licking his lips "That was fast."

Tiana glanced at him through her vanity table mirror. She prayed that they could make it through the door without him pulling her into the bed with him. Please no, I feel horrible. she thought

He walked over to her still in a towel holding her hand making her do a spin for him. "Christ, I have won in life. You are a prize indeed."

She frowned at his comment as he held her close to him still dripping wet from the shower. He kissed her along her neck. "I can't wait to have you." he whispered into her ear.

Tiana swallowed as she tried to keep herself from throwing up at his touch. "We best be heading out."

________

"Tia! You look great, gold is glamourous on you!" said her bubbly friend

Tiana weakly smiled at her friend as she struggled to act normal at the party. The constant smell of the food being served was repulsing and she was miserable trying to hold in her gags. All she wanted to do was to lie down.

"Thank you Lottie, so do you." she glanced over at Vincent talking to a young dark haired woman.

"What do you think of the food?" Charlotte asked stuffing a crab puff into her mouth "I had everything catered by that fancy new bistro!"

"Here try one!" she grimaced at the appetizer

Before she could answer, Tiana quickly ran out of the ballroom to the nearest room she could find before puking into a trash can in the library. 'What is going on with me today?'

After rinsing her mouth out in a restroom and popping a mint into her mouth from one of the hallway tables, she found herself wandering on the quiet side of the estate where no guests were gathered. Tiana walked past the living and dining rooms to the open wine cellar down in the basement. She remembered how Charlotte would sneak down there to bring bottles into her room. Tiana shook her head at the memory.

Tiana carefully walked down the concrete stairs into the hazy lit room filled with various types of liquor. She gently ran her fingertips over a certain brand, Penfolds Grange. She smiled at the first time she tasted it...with Naveen. Tiana held back tears as she desperately wanted to take back her words with him and apologize.

Suddenly, she heard glass bottles clinking together on the other end of the cellar. She held her breath as she heard footsteps coming in her direction, a man carrying an empty crate walking towards her. Tiana exhaled after realizing that it was only Naveen. Naveen.

"Naveen?" she exclaimed

Naveen stopped in his tracks "Tiana..."

She stared at the crate he was holding. "What are you doing here?"

He didn't know where to start, after what she said to him that day he was lost as to what to say to her. "I...um." he remembered whose house he was in "I am a friend of the LaBouff's."

"Oh" she folded her hands "I don't remember them ever mentioning you."

"I just met them recently." he lied "You look beautiful."

She glanced down at her feet "Thank you."

Naveen smiled at her shyness, it was like meeting her all over again. "Tiana, I..."

Before he could continue, she ran over to him and pressed her lips onto his passionately, knocking the wooden crate to the floor. Naveen instantly returned the action as he wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her against a wall of wine mounted securely by brackets. They could barely contain their emotions as she hurried to unbutton his pants while he lifted her dress skirt.

"Nothing underneath?" he breathed as he felt her nude behind

She shook her head as she pulled him closer "I was in a hurry..."

Naveen entered inside her without warning as to respond to her reply.

"I'm sorry Naveen..." she moaned as he pounded into her "I want you...and only you." she held onto his broad shoulders for support as they continued.

He groaned into her neck as he went faster, unable to fathom up a response at the moment. She felt the constant friction of him moving quickly against her pearl causing her pant breathlessly with pleasure.

"Ah!" Tiana let out a deep moan as she reached her climax as Naveen kept thrusting until he finally reached his.

Her feet reached the ground as they stared at each other while he buttoned his pants eyeing her from head to toe.

He brought her back into his arms and kissed her forehead. "Leave with me."

Tiana was silent as several emotions was flooding throughout her entire body. She continued to stare at him without blinking "Yes."

Naveen searched her face "Huh?" he asked

Tiana nodded her head "Yes."

"You will come with me to New York City?"

Tiana closed her eyes as tears ran down her cheeks as she kissed him once more "I want to go with you. Wherever I don't care...as long as I'm with you."

Naveen didn't know what to think, he was ecstatic. The only woman he loved wanted to be with him and no one else. He looked into her chestnut brown eyes, she was serious. "Are you sure?" he had to ask once more.

"I'm sure. But on one condition, it's about my Mama...I'll tell you later." she hugged him "I love you."

"Whatever you say." He held her close. "I love you...we will leave in two days."

"Tiana?" they both heard a voice that was very familiar to them both followed by footsteps coming down the stairs.

Vincent.

The pair looked at each other as Tiana pushed him towards the unlit region of the room. Naveen quickly went over to the other side of the cellar like a bat in night just as her fiance made it down the stairs.

"Why are you down here?" he said as he grabbed her

"Lottie told me to choose a bottle of wine as a wedding present...for us." she lied

"We have plenty of liquor stashed away at our home.." he said as he dragged her out of the cellar "Next time tell me where you are."

Tiana looked behind her as they walked out and was relieved that he didn't spot Naveen. They were back in the ballroom again as they were approached by the man of honor. A servant offered them both champagne, Tiana refused.

"My, my Tiana. It is great to see you!" said the former sugar baron "The beignets are delicious and you look gorgeous tonight."

 

"Thank you Mr. LaBouff..."

The older man chuckled "What ever happened to calling me Big Daddy?"

"I bet retiring from your business after thirty-one years feels rather sad, huh Eli?" stepped in Vincent as he pulled her closer to him, squeezing her side.

Eli looked over at him "Why, yes it is going to be difficult to get used to... but I get over it quickly by visiting the golf course every day!" he laughed

"I bet." Vincent put on a fake smile

"You're like a son to me Vincent." he said patting his back "When's the wedding again?"

"Next Saturday." Vincent announced

Tiana instantly felt light headed "What?" she whispered

"Oh, it's that soon? I could've sworn that Charlotte told me a completely different date."

"Well, we had to rearrange some things but it's finally happening." he squeezed her side harder "We couldn't be happier."

"I'll toast to that!" said Eli as he clapped his hands summoning servants to bring the entire party champagne.

"I know that this party is in my honor, but it wouldn't be right if I didn't acknowledge this great couple who stands before me at this moment..."

Vincent's eyes brightened as Eli went on, his arm still wrapped possessively around her. Tiana wanted to run into a corner.

"...I don't think that I would be retiring if it wasn't for Vincent as my attorney." he joked. Everyone laughed

"May your life together be prosperous....to Vincent and Tiana!" he raised his glass

"To Vincent and Tiana!" the party repeated

As everyone merrily clinked their glasses together, Naveen stood on the ballroom balcony witnessing the entire event. He couldn't stand how his former friend held his Tiana in his arms.

"Two days." he said to himself as he walked out to leave.


	16. Ivory

"Mrs. Richelieu, I think you should visit the doctor." said Betty as she held Tiana's long hair as she threw up into the toilet

"Stop calling me th-" she was cut off by another wave of nausea. Tiana had been sick since Eli's party and she felt that she didn't need to see a doctor, she would be well soon enough. Besides, she and Naveen were to leave tomorrow. "Just give me another spoonful of that stuff you gave me earlier."

"It's obviously not working." Betty said rubbing her back "It's going straight into the toilet."

Tiana sat on the toilet as she wiped her mouth with a towel. "It's just a twenty-four hour bug. I used to get them all of the time as a child."

"This bug has lasted longer than that." Betty left out of the room "I'll tell Henry to get the car ready."

Tiana groaned. She didn't have time to do that she had to get ready for her departure. "I'm not goin-" she hurriedly lifted the toilet seat as she heaved into the bowl.  
________________

Naveen had been spending the day making sure that everything was settled before tomorrow. The lease was up on the apartment and he made sure that most of his stock of alcohol had been sold. It had, save for the two hundred bottles of moonshine and whiskey that was still in the den. The Italian bootleggers from Brooklyn still hadn't shown up to pick it up and it was bothering Naveen. They wouldn't be able to leave until then.

He ran his hands into his hair "Faldi faldonza. I knew this would happen..."

He was glad that Tiana hadn't asked why he was actually at the party the other night. He had been delivering alcohol to the LaBouff estate. Naveen didn't want to keep anymore secrets from her, he would tell her everything tomorrow, even about him being royalty. He couldn't wait to begin a new life with the woman of his dreams.

Just then, there was a knock at his door. He sighed as he got up to answer it, and was surprised to see that it was Violet dressed in a long trench coat. "Hello?"

"Hi." she stepped into the room "Sorry, to intrude but I just needed some company."

Naveen frowned "What's wrong?"

"I just broke up with my boyfriend." she cried "I don't know what to do!" she fell into his arms

He sighed as he looked up at the ceiling as he held her regretfully "It's alright. Have a seat and I'll pour you some tea." he let her go

"Hold me." she continued to hold unto him.

"Violet, you have to let me go."

Violet smirked as she pulled him in for a kiss her tongue entering his mouth. Naveen quickly backed away. "The hell? Get out of my house!"

What?" she act innocent "I thought you wanted this?"

"No! Why would you even say that."

"I know you want me Naveen." she removed her coat revealing nothing but lingerie underneath "From the moment you laid eyes on me."

Naveen was confused and furious "What are you talking about? Leave!"

"Not until you do me." she jumped his bones nibbling on his neck "Or I'll tell Tiana everything you've been hiding from her."

______________

"I'm sorry to be bothering you Dr. Smith, my housekeeper insisted that I see you. I know that it's just a stomach bug."

The older man smiled "You're not bothering me Tiana, this is my job." he sat down on his stool as he looked through her file.

She sighed "If you say so. May I please have my prescription for my stomach?" she just wanted to go home.

He looked up at her "Yes, but it isn't going to be a prescription for a virus."

"How come?"

"You're pregnant!"

Tiana clutched her pearl necklace. She instantly stopped breathing as she just stared at the doctor. She could hear her blood rushing.

"Tiana?" the man went over to her concerned

"What?" she asked

"You are pregnant." he repeated "According to the urine sample test I just performed."

She shook her head "No...I was counting my moons, how..."

"That isn't always effective. Especially if you lose track of a few days." he went over to a cabinet "Here are two sets of vitamins that you should take once a day."

Tiana just stared at the pills "How far along...am I?"

"Very early, about four or six weeks. Your symptoms are strong for you to be at this stage, but not uncommon." he replied with a smile "Vincent will be pleased with this news I'm sure."

She closed her eyes, realizing that she wasn't certain at who fathered this child. She wanted to scream. "I bet."

"Congradulations."  
_____________________

Tiana silently cried the entire way home, she didn't want Henry to worry. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her as she thought of ways she could sneak down to Spirits Alley to get Madame Oya to give her one of those smelly potions to end her pregnancy like she heard of the many women drank times before.

But, what if this was Naveen's child? She couldn't bear to think of killing it if it was his, however there was absolutely no way to tell until after it was born. She swallowed at the fact of not knowing that long...would Naveen abandon her if Vincent fathered it? What if the baby didn't look like either men? So many unanswered questions.

Tiana walked into her home to her mother sitting on the couch along with Marguerite and Vivienne. The room was cluttered with fabrics, unfinished dresses, and loads of invitations.

"Babycakes!" Eudora motioned for her daughter to come near her

"Mama, what is going on?" she asked looking around

"Ya wedding dress is finally finished!" she held the dress out for her to see "Come try it on now."

"Mama..." Tiana didn't want to be bothered right now

"Hush up girl, I don't have all day!" Eudora sat back down "We will be out here waiting."

She sighed as she went to the downstairs bathroom to change. Tiana walked back out to oohs and aahs as she stood before them.

"It's perfect!" Eudora clapped "Walk back and forth for me."

"Gorgeous." said Vivienne holding Simeon on her lap

Marguerite nodded her head "I was thinking the same, but I would suggest ivory seeing as you're not pure." she glanced

Tiana raised an eyebrow "Excuse me?"

"Mother.." Vivienne couldn't believe her

"What?" the old woman blinked "Is not white for virginal women?"

Tiana marched over to the woman "You know what..."

But Eudora rose to grab her before she could do anything "Tiana..."

"The old bitch is this close to getting her ass beat!" she yelled as her mother lead her to the other room.

"Just as my son is this close to marrying a colored wench!"

Tiana was fuming as Eudora was trying to console her daughter. "Calm down baby..."

"No! Just let me slap her one good time!"

"What will that solve?" she said "You will be in jail."

"I hate her." Tiana said leaning on the counter

"Don't ruin ya dress." Eudora said dusting it off "It's my best work yet! But, it's a bit snug at ya waist."

Tiana's eyes widened,"Oh no it ain't" she attempted to walk away

"Come here girl." she felt the material "You've gained weight in this area. Now I know I measured ya five times before I cut the fabric."

"That was an entire month ago Mama. Besides, it's fittin' alright! I'm not uncomfortable, see!"

"No, I remember exactly-" Eudora looked her daughter knowingly "Oh, Tiana...."

Tiana shook her head as tears ran down her face "I just found out today."

"I can't believe that this is how you turned out." Eudora said grimly "I thought I raised you right."

Tiana was crying on the front porch of her mother's house, cold, scared and pregnant. Vincent and just kicked her out of the house hours before her showing up. "Mama, I need your help..."

"I knew this would happen." she pulled her daughter inside "Come on."

"I'm sorry Mama." she sniffled "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"You didn't mean to open your legs for that man?" she slammed a cup of warm milk on the table "Drink this."

"If James saw you like this..." Eudora got up to leave "I'm going to bed."

Tiana continued to sob as she tried to drink the milk. She wanted Vincent to take her back, but knew that she couldn't as long as she didn't give him what he wanted. She slowly walked to her old room where she fell asleep, until she woke up to pains as well as warm liquid trailing down her legs. She woke up confused as she turned on the light to a blood filled bed.

"Mama!"

Tiana woke up out of her sleep on instinct, as stress had been keeping her awake all night. Her eyes wandered warily to the window. The sky was still dark. She was to meet Naveen in a couple of hours. She looked over at Vincent who was sleeping soundly, she rolled her eyes as she looked down at her stomach, rubbing it for comfort.

You ready? she thought


	17. Twilight

Tiana rose up from the bed and silently walked into the bathroom. She put a bottle of water over the toilet to give the illusion of her using the toilet as she got dressed to prevent Vincent from being suspicious as he slept.

She went over to the hamper to retrieve a carpet bag full of extra clothes and other things that she needed; she had never been to New York City before and didn't know how to dress for the weather there.

With shoes in hand, she held her breath as she carefully walked passed the bed that held the man who she hated so much. She stopped by her nightstand and took off the engagement ring and placed it beside the lamp, it barely glistening in the darkness.

Tiana eased her way down the stairs, praying that they wouldn't squeak too loudly. She felt her way through the kitchen as it was too, pitch black from the lack of sun. Without paying attention, she accidentally knocked over an empty pot that was sitting on the counter edge, starting her without shrieking.

Tiana quickly looked behind her to see if anyone was watching her, but there was no one. Without stopping to pick it up, she headed out the back door as quickly as she could, down the cobblestone pathway to the street.

She exhaled nervously as she slipped on her shoes, surprised to see that Naveen was nowhere to be found. Slowly, she looked both ways down the silent street, and was sure that she didn't spot his car at all. She looked up at the twilight sky with fear, where are you Naveen? she thought. Suddenly, she saw bright headlights coming down the street her heart leaped at the sight, but instantly fell again when it continued down the road.

Tiana waited at least ten more minutes, hoping that she would see him pull up but he never did. Desperate, she decided to take a streetcar to his place, it was only ten blocks away, and she was too far gone to turn back now. I'm gonna kill him she mentally cursed as she began to walk down the sidewalk to a sit at a stop.

There were only three people on the streetcar, her and a white couple. She wondered where they were headed at this time of hour, but she realized that they could ask her the same. Maybe they were on their way home from a long night of dancing?

She glanced at out the window at the neighborhood that she would never see again, ever. She wanted to jump for joy at the realization. No more pain, or worries, just her and Naveen. Tiana rubbed her flat tummy, thinking about the baby. She hated herself for getting into this predicament in the first place, but there was nothing she could do now; she wondered how Naveen would take the news, would he be happy or furious? She desperately hoped that it was Naveen's, for the child's sake.

She would tell him about her mother as well, and they would figure out a way to get her to come with them or keep her safe from Reynaud clan while she was gone.

Hopping off the streetcar, she entered the lobby of the condominium and walked into the serviced elevator, just as others were exiting. "Floor six please." she told the elevator operator as he closed the gate and pulled the lever. 

 

As they passed each floor, she hoped that he hadn't just left to pick her up from her house just as she arrived at his... that would be a disaster.

She walked down the long hallway until she arrived at his door, the last door on the right. Timidly, she rang the doorbell and when no one answered she knocked on the door. The door finally opened to a shirtless Naveen. Tiana raised an eyebrow at the sight. "Um...Naveen?"

"Tiana...I" he said as he looked behind him "I have to tell you something...everything actually."

She was taken aback by his weird actions, "Okay, can you tell me inside?" she wanted to sit down and catch her breath. Tiana thought it was strange how he kept looking behind him and wouldn't open the door fully.

"What are you looking for?" she asked "Why aren't you dressed?"

Naveen ran his hand through his disheveled locks "Yeah...about that"

Tiana was tired of standing in the hallway "Excuse me" she said as she pushed her way through the door

"Tiana..."

"Why weren't you there to get me, and why are you acting strange?" she said as she placed her bag on the coffee table "We have to leave before daylight..."

Tiana stopped as she saw Violet walk out of Naveen's bedroom, still wearing lingerie with her trench coat in hand, smirking at her. "Morning."

"Violet?"

Naveen went over to Tiana "Tiana, please hear me out."

Tiana instantly felt a lump in her throat "Wh-what's....this?"

"It is not what you think." he grabbed her hand "I must explain everything to you."

"Don't touch me." she said as she backed away from him, she didn't know what to think.

"Tiana she blackmailed me." he explained "We didn't do anything! We can still leave just pl-"

"No!" she screamed as she tried to hold back her tears. Gradually, she felt her blood pressure rise and she began to feel dizzy "You're just like the rest of them..."

Naveen held Tiana in his arms to comfort her as she cried, but she fought her way out of them "Let me go you asshole!"

"Tiana please listen to me!" he yelled as she ran to the door, but he got there before her and blocked it "Wait!"

Violet was still standing by the couch smiling at the entire encounter. She was enjoying every bit of Tiana's misery as she went over to pour herself a glass of brandy.

Tiana blindly started swinging her arms at him, her tears making her unable to see clearly "I hate you, leave me alone you lying bastard!" She just wanted to grab her things and leave. "You're just like him!"

Naveen grabbed her by the waist and forced her to look at him "Tiana, listen you know that I would never cheat or treat you wrong! You know that!"

Tiana just stared at him, she wanted to believe him...but seeing her there was just too much. "I don't know if that's true."

"I am a prince." he said quickly hoping that would calm her down

"Liar!" she said as she kicked him in the shins, but that didn't hurt him any "I want to leave...get out of the way!"

Naveen tried to hold back his tears as he continued to block the doorway "I am not going anywhere without you."

"Fuck you!" she yelled as punched him in the chest "Go back to whatever you were doing with her bony ass!"

Naveen grabbed her arms "I didn't do shit with her! You have to believe me."

Tiana looked up at him and then back down at her arms "I don't know who or what to believe anymore."

He realized what he was doing and let her go "Tiana...I'm sorry."

She ignored him as she opened the door and ran as fast as she could down the hallway. Tiana ran past the elevator and walked down the stairwell instead. When she reached the lobby, she saw Vincent standing by the entrance.

Her heart stopped at the sight of him, his blue eyes piercing through her soul. Tiana froze not knowing what to do. How did he know I was here?

Without saying a word, he walked over to her, yanking her arm and pulling her out of the building. Vincent opened the car door and pushed her inside as he went over to the driver's side. Before she could explain, she felt a hard smack against her cheek as everything around her went black.


	18. Ash

Tiana slowly opened her eyes as she lifted her head from her pillow. She winced in pain when she moved her cheek as she placed her hand near it. It was bruised and sore, thankfully not swollen. She was drenched in sweat, wearing a nightgown that she didn't remember putting on. She didn't remember how she ended up back in the bedroom that she thought she would never see again.

Tiredly, she left the bed to open the bedroom window, but was surprised to see that it was locked from the outside. "What in the world..." she said as she went over to open the door, only to find that it too, was locked.

Tiana desperately shook the knob, but it didn't open. She banged on the door yelling until someone finally opened the door.

"Please! Monsieur Reynaud is conducting a meeting downstairs..." said Betty

Tiana frowned "What is going on?" she attempted to leave the room "Why am I here?"

Betty closed the door "You are to stay inside here until the wedding." she replied simply

She shook her head "No...I have to leave I can't-"

"His rules." she said "I will bring your lunch up here in a few."

"Betty I can't stay in here for five days!" she said thinking about the baby, she had to get out for fresh air "It's not healthy!"

"There is water on the nightstand." she said as she closed the door, locking it.

Tiana couldn't believe this was happening, she balled her fists and banged on the door yelling "Betty open this gotdamn door! Let me out of here!"

Just then she stepped back when she heard the door unlock expecting Betty again, but saw Vincent instead. "What in the hell are you doing?" he said closing the door "I have my legal team downstairs!"

"Go to hell!" Tiana narrowed her eyes at him, she was fed up "What is going on?" she walked up to him "You can't lock me up here forever!"

Without warning, he struck her with the back of his hand causing her to collapse on the bed.

"Whore." He closed his eyes "You must think that I'm stupid." he spat "Tried to leave without me knowing?"

Tiana stood her ground as she rose up "I'm not going to marry you Vincent." she felt her heart beating a million times a minute "The engagement is off...you don't run my life anymore." she could feel herself shaking

Vincent chuckled "Is that right?" he fixed his right cufflink "Who are you going to run to? Prince Naveen?"

Her eyes widened at that. Did he really know all along? She prayed that he didn't know about the pregnancy. "You're unbelievable." she said

"Oh believe it sugar." he said walking up closer to her until he was touching her "And when you do leave, I'll make sure that all of your mother's hospital treatments are revoked as well as her medicine prescriptions..."

She squinted at him through her tears "Fuck you."

He pulled back his suit blazer, revealing his Colt Revolver. "And even if that won't stop you...I'll take her out myself...including you."

Her breathing stifled as she watched him remove the gun and held it up against her chin. "Don't even think about leaving me. You're mine forever." he said as he kissed her on the cheek. Tiana wanted to throw up at the gesture.

He caressed her cheek "You know I hated to do this to your pretty face, but you know what happens when you test me."

Tiana closed her eyes, shaking.

"Do you love me?" he asked with the gun still on her

She was silent.

He groped her derriere forcefully "Say it."

I hate you. she thought "I love you." she said with tears rolling down her face.

"I know." he said placing the weapon back "Don't wander too far up here while I'm handling business." and when that he was out, locking the door once again.

Tiana stood nervously in the same spot, pondering over everything that just happened. From that morning with Naveen betraying her, to Vincent right at that moment using her mother to reinforce his sadistic possessive hold on her. She realized that she was truly trapped.

Nothing, or no one could save her now. She had no one to run to. She was finished.

For the past five days, Tiana was locked up in the master bedroom suffering from constant morning sickness as well as being in a hot stuffy room for so long. She couldn't keep anything down, everything smelled horrible to her and the only thing that could make her feel better for a while were cool baths.

She frowned as she sat on the toilet seat wiping her mouth with a towel trying her hardest to not cry again. Tiana pulled her long tresses into a ponytail as her hair was sticking to her skin from her sweating so much. Soon after, she heaved into the toilet again hoping that the sickness would end soon.

Tiana rubbed her tummy, cursing the unborn baby in her mind as she stood to rinse her mouth in the sink. She no longer wanted anything to do with the child. As selfish as it sounded, she hoped that this pregnancy would end shortly just like the others, even it it was Naveen's or not.

Naveen. He had been her solace. The only person who made sense to her in this life other than her father, and he stabbed her in the back. She could still feel the chills from the moment she saw Violet walk out of his room. Tiana's eyes watered up at the memory. Why did he choose Vincent's sister out of all the women in New Orleans?

"How could I have been so stupid?" she hissed "Why did I think that I was any different?"

She remembered him mentioning that he was a prince. He was probably just saying that to get her to listen. It couldn't be true, why would he hide such a thing from her? But, then she remembered Vincent saying it as well...

____________

"Why me?" Naveen yelled as he paced back and forth "Why would you want to ruin us?"

Violet smiled "Because I can?"

Naveen couldn't believe this was happening, he was on the verge of losing it. "Look, do whatever you want to me, but leave Tiana out of it."

She shook her head as she stood behind him rubbing his back "But that's the best part of it all!"

He closed his eyes trying not to grab her off of him, he couldn't hit a woman no matter how evil. "What did she ever do to you?"

"What didn't she do?" she replied "Other than steal my man from me..."

"Tiana wouldn't do anything like that." he defended "Besides, who did she steal from you? That has nothing to do with us."

Violet smirked at his dumbfoundedness. "Don't act like you don't know."

Naveen was still confused "I don't know what in the hell are you talking about?."

"You." she said

Naveen sat in his living room cluttered with boxes filled with his belongings that were never shipped. He inhaled the strong smoke of his cuban cigar as he thought of how Violet even knew about everything. Was she spying the entire time? She was now gone from his apartment after her plan worked successfully. He didn't even remember meeting her until that day she dropped her bags...

He exhaled the smoke as he tried to remember when he even saw Violet for the first time...he didn't even know that she was Vincent's sister.

"Wait.." he said aloud as he tried to remember

Nice, France 1922

"Are you sure you don't want to join us for dinner?" asked Vincent. The two males were out playing a game of polo in a field just behind his chateau.

Naveen shook his head as he hit the ball with his mallet "I would love to, but I have to return to the League of Nations conference before my father realizes I'm gone."

"Ah, King Alphonso just wants his son to learn the ropes...I understand." he replied as he guided his horse over to the water station.

"Eh, what more can I learn?" said Naveen taking off his helmet "I don't plan to be king anyway.."

"I'm sure you want those privileges though? A beautiful woman in your arm.."

Naveen waved him off "I have women all of the time."

"Must be great to be you." Vincent said somewhat envious

"It's marvelous." Naveen joked as he saw a young blonde girl walk towards them

Vincent noticed and groaned "What do you want Violet?"

"Mother wanted me to tell you that your letter from Yale came in today." The girl nervously looked over at Naveen blushing. He didn't notice.

Vincent's eyes instantly brightened as he jumped down from his horse. "Finally, I've been waiting to hear from those bastards for weeks!"

Naveen watched as his friend ran across the field to the chateau. He chuckled as he climbed down from his horse. "Must be good news..." he said aloud

"Law school." she said as she watched his every move. "I'm his sister-."

"Naveen!" shouted Vincent from the door "There are guards here looking for you!"

"Shit." he said under his breath as he ran to where his friend was, completely ignoring the young girl. "I'm coming."

Violet stood as she watched the prince broken hearted at her failed attempt to introduce herself.

Naveen ran his hands over his face at the realization. Was she that crazy over that one particular moment?

"I lost Tiana over that nonsense?" He got up yelling, kicking over the table that held his finished cigar, knocking the crystal ashtray to the floor.

Naveen was past his breaking point. He refused to leave New Orleans without Tiana, he wasn't going down without a fight. But how? He knew that Vincent was crazy and he had many alliances all over this city...but so did Naveen...across the sea.

He picked up a newspaper and a hand broom, kneeling down to sweep up the mess he made. After he was finished, he unrolled the paper hoping to read it later when he had time, but something caught his eye. He saw an invitation in bold print under the announcements section:

Madame Marguerite Richelieu and the late Monsieur Jean-Victor Richelieu

Requests the pleasure of your company at the marriage of their son

Jean-Vincent Arthur Richelieu 

to

Tiana Rosamund Toussaint 

Saturday, the fourteenth of July, Nineteen Twenty Five

one o'clock in the afternoon

St. Joseph Church

Naveen held his breath as he read it over and over again. No, this couldn't be happening, Vincent had to have found her again, because he knew there was no way she would run back to him after risking her life to show up that morning.

Naveen knew what he had to do.


	19. Vow

Prayer Room, St. Joseph Church

Tiana stood in front of the full length mirror, staring at her reflection without a trace of emotion on her face. Her reflection was a beautiful one, dressed in her custom white lace wedding gown, timeless pearl earrings and sheer gloves...but on the inside she felt rotten and soiled. 

She could truly see her life dwindling before her own eyes as she glanced at the white Holy Bible on the clothed table. Standing in the prayer room of the church, she had no desire to pray. So many nights she had prayed to God, and here she was still in the midst of turmoil and worry. Somehow she didn't resent Him, she still had faith that He would bring her out of this.

 

She gently touched her hair, which was pulled into a neat side parted chignon, with soft finger waves in front, which she was thankful for because the July air was brutal for the long haired beauty. Her pearl and lace headpiece along with veil complemented the entire look. She truly looked liked a fallen angel.

She placed her gloved hand over her growing tummy, it was becoming a habit now as she was careful to rub it gently. Tiana was glad to have a break from her morning sickness, she hadn't ran to the bathroom since she got up this morning. Only one good thing about this day she thought

She sighed as she placed the veil over her face "Let's get this over with."

"Tia!"

Tiana turned around to see her dearest friend dressed in a pastel pink dress. "Lottie?"

Charlotte gasped "My word, you are beautiful...a true twenties bride."

"Thank you." she closed her eyes

Charlotte noticed how gloom her friend was on the day she was supposed to be the happiest. "You are the strongest person I know."

Tiana smiled "And you are the bubbliest." she stepped down from the raised platform "I best be getting out of here..."

"Not until I see my babycakes!" said Eudora walking into the room.

Tiana mentally rolled her eyes "Mama.."

"Doesn't she look just like a sweet dream Ms. Eudora?" said Charlotte

Eudora teared up "Oh...this dress is my best work yet!"

"We know Mama, you said it at least four times today."

The older woman ignored the comment as she folded her arms "I would like to speak with you." She glanced at Charlotte who was still in the room.

"Alone."

"Of course." Charlotte took the hint and waddled her way out of the prayer room, closing the door behind her.

Tiana went over to a small couch situated by the window and sat down. "Yes Mama?"

"Stand up"

She sighed and stood back up "Mama, I really need to sit-"

"Don't go ruin this day for me!" she interrupted again "We have come too far for you to change your mind all because you finally see him for who he really is!"

"Please Mama not today... " Tiana frowned as she went back over to the full length mirror "I thought this side of you would be gone now that I am here...twenty minutes from walking down the aisle!"

"Now you know that I never quite took to Vincent after what happened to James, but I've changed since then!" she reminded her "He is good for you and I just think that-"

"Oh, so you can just change your mind just like that? But I can't?" Tiana pointed out "This is my life!"

"This is no longer about you Tiana." hissed Eudora "This is about stability and longevity! Plus you are carrying his child again..."

"How could you be so sure?" she snapped, realizing she said too much.

"What?" said Eudora not understanding

"Nothing." she said "You just have to understand..."

"Without him I will die." Eudora stated bluntly "I need you to do this one thing for me...I've done so much for you..."

Tiana tried to hold back her tears. She couldn't believe that her mother would guilt her into a situation like this. Where was the love? She knew that she and Eudora didn't have enough money to continue her monthly doctor visits and medications, and that Vincent was the only way out of this problem....but at what cost? But then there was Naveen. She remembered how he played her for a fool. Tiana didn't know who to trust. Either way he wasn't going to give her up, he had done too much to get here...she was his prize.

"Please leave..." she said as fresh tears formed in her eyes, these crazy emotions on top of her constant hormones was just too much.

Eudora glanced at her daughter before walking out. "Stick with the plan." she reminded her.

Once the door was closed, Tiana picked up a crystal vase filled with daisies throwing it at the door. "Aahhhh!" she yelled as it crashed into pieces. She fell on her knees as she cried into her gloved hands.

__________________

"You are making the biggest mistake of your life!"

Vincent walked around his mother as he picked up his left cufflink from the table with all of his clothes laid out neatly. "Why are you still in here?"

The grey haired woman sighed "You are my only son, and I just want you to make logical decisions! Out of all of the women in New Orleans, why her? A Negro? Think of your reputation!"

"I'm done talking with you."

"There were so many girls out there for you in France! What ever happened with you and Dorothea Astor? She was such a lovely girl, plus her father owned over thirty-."

He closed his eyes as he tried to keep his composure "I'm marrying Tiana today. End of story."

"Jean-Vincent, I will not stand here and allow you to ruin your life with some poor, tarnished nigger girl!"

"Leave mother."

But Marguerite wasn't having it "I have worked hard to raise you and your sisters and I will not let you do this! What would your father think if he was still here?"

"Get the hell out!" he pointed at the door, he didn't want to hear anything about his father

Marguerite's jaw almost hit the floor as she walked towards the door. "If you want your life to be hell, then so be it."

He tucked in his shirt before there was another knock at the door "For fucks sake what is it?"

"It's me." said Ian closing the door

"Oh." he said lacing a belt through the pant loops "Have any of you spotted him?"

"No sign of Naveen." he replied

"Good. I know that he will try to pull a fast one." he tied his tie around his neck "I don't even know how I even let this happen while I was away."

"Violet was good to tell you about him." said Ian helping him with his suit jacket "My sister wouldn't have told a soul."

"She's alright." the blonde replied "Just keep your eye out, I don't trust anyone at this point."

"You got it!"

__________________

There was a knock at the door.

"Go away!"

Tiana sighed as she heard the door open still sitting on the floor looking down at her hands. "Mama I'm sorry. I'll clean it up right after..." she said as she looked up to see Naveen standing in the doorway.

Her heart stopped. Tiana's first instinct was to get as far away from him as possible. The wedding gown was too long to stand up on her feet quickly, so she hurriedly scooted herself backwards into a corner.

"Why are you here?" she said nervously

"You...you look beautiful." he said taking her all in. Even in a state of hysteria she was gorgeous to him. He wished that she was wearing that dress for him instead.

It broke his heart to see her this way, Naveen knew that he had to be gentle with her, after the possible trauma she'd went through...but he wasn't going to back down that easily.

"Tiana."

"No..." she said looking around to find something to block him with "Get out of here!"

"Tiana, please listen to me. Everything you saw that day wasn't true. I would never do that to you."

"Help me!" she screamed to the top of her lungs "Hel-"

Naveen cut her off with his hand to her mouth "Tiana I love you and I'm not going anywhere so please cut out the damn yelling!"

Tiana's eyes widened as she just looked at him after he removed his hand. "How did y-you..get past Vincent and his men?"

"I am very good at easing my way through." he smiled

Tiana didn't smile back "You got that right. Get out."

Naveen quickly got to the point "Tiana believe me. Vincent's sister is crazy, and she blackmailed me over something that happened years ago!"

She narrowed her eyes "Oh so you knew Violet years ago? Why am I not surprised? LIAR!"

"I'm not lying! Vincent and I were good friends back then. She is messed up in the head! They all are! The entire Reynaud clan..." he gently took her hands in his "Leave with me...please."

Tiana just stared at his honey colored eyes in disbelief "Why me? Why do you want me?"

Naveen closed his eyes as tears fell down his cheeks. He could no longer hold his emotions back "Tiana you are my guide. Before you I was trembling in the darkness...but somehow you...you have shown me the light. If you refuse to leave with me, I know for a fact that there will be no one else after you, my life would be a sad ending, I am sure of it. You are the only one for me, truly, mi amor."

He stared into her eyes as he knew that she was trying to digest all of the words he just said. He knew that she was tired of being lied to and mistreated. He knew that she was just protecting her heart, it had been broken so many times and it was understandable for her to be hesitant. But to share her life with Vincent Richelieu? Naveen's heart ached as he saw that she desperately wanted to leave with him, but something was holding her back....but what was it?

"Tiana?"

She was lost in his honey colored eyes as she was trying to piece it all together. Why should she believe him after what she saw that night? He was just like every other man she crossed paths with...or was he telling the truth? What about the baby? Naveen could be the father, but she wasn't sure...Then there was her mother.

"Naveen...I'm"

"Tiana?" Vivienne said walking into the prayer room holding Simeon's hand

The pair froze as they glanced over at the brunette, afraid that she would rat them out. Tiana felt her stomach drop she couldn't handle all of this stress. "Vivienne..."

The woman quickly closed the door "Is everything alright?" she asked looking up at Naveen

"Um.." Tiana couldn't fathom up any words

"I was just here catching up with my...uh cousin." Naveen lied "I should be leaving, now."

Tiana eyes widened as she decided to follow along "Yes, I'll see you inside the sanctuary right Greg?"

Naveen frowned at that name "Yes, I'll be waiting."

He reluctantly walked out of the room, hoping that she would somehow change her mind.

Vivienne moved out of the way as he opened the door to leave, she looked over at Tiana who was watching him leave with passion in her eyes.

The brunette smiled as she went over to the bride "I'm just here to give to your bouquet."

Tiana took the flowers, a bit nervous from what just happened "Thank you."

Vivienne glanced over at the shattered vase and wilted daisies. "I'll get someone to clean that up."

"Oh." Tiana saw was she was looking at "Just me being clumsy."

Vivienne waited a moment before she spoke "You know it's funny, I just spoke to a man in the hallway who said he was your cousin. His name is Greg too."

Tiana nodded her head "It's a popular name I guess? There's also three Francine's in my family as well."

"Right." said as she began to walk out "And Tiana?"

Tiana turned to look at the slender woman. "Yes?"

"Follow your heart."

Tiana stood there confused as to what she just said.

________

Vivienne walked into the hallway, she spotted her sister about to enter the sanctuary. She motioned her to walk over.

"What is it?"

"I need you to make sure Tiana has everything she needs before the ceremony begins."

Violet frowned "Why can't you do it?"

"I left Simeon's backpack at Mother's, I will get back before it's over."

"Forget it, Mother lives all the way out in Metairie...and I'm already tired as it is... why is the little brat's backpack so important anyway?"

"What a lovely way to refer to your nephew." she said sarcastically "Graham is supposed to come pick him up after the wedding, and I've already packed his things, but I left them."

"No! I don't have to do anything for that black whore...if she needs something then that's on her!"

Vivienne shook her head "Must you always be so hateful? You've made that girl's life hell since school..."

"It isn't like she doesn't deserve it. She isn't loyal to our brother...she doesn't deserve him."

The brunette raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"Oh don't pretend that you don't know Vivi," she looked behind her "Tiana has been having an affair with another man."

"I don't blame her."

Violet's eyes widened "What?"

"Violet you know that Tiana isn't exactly head over heels over our brother to walk down that aisle. I just hope she listens to her heart." she glanced back at the prayer room door.

"What is it with her and you?"

"Look, just let Tiana have this day without you trying to ruin her life! I swear you have nothing better to do with your time."

Violet folded her arms "I'm not going to help her."

"It's either that, or watching Simeon until I get back."

The blonde girl groaned "Alright, whatever just hurry up."

"Don't leap for joy just yet baby sister." she smirked as she grabbed her son's hand and walked out

"I hate this."

"Be nice!"

Vivienne helped her son into the car when she spotted a suspicious looking black cadillac parked directly in front of the church. She squinted to get a better look. There were two men sitting inside and three were exchanging words, about to walk into the church they were all sporting shades . She didn't recognize them at all from either her brother or Tiana's side.

"What are they doing?" she thought aloud as she closed the car door

"Mommy?" said Simeon from the car window

"I will be right back darling." she consoled as she walked across the freshly cut grass to confront them

As she got closer, she noticed that they were looking directly at her. She stood on the sidewalk beside the car.

 

"Are you all here for the Richelieu wedding?" she asked

Silence.

"If not, I will have to ask you to leave. No one is allowed to park here."

"Get outta here!" said one of the men with a thick brooklyn Italian accent

She folded her arms "Do you want anything to do with my brother? The groom? Because I can go get him."

He removed his shades and smiled "This has nothing to do with him."

Vivienne frowned "Then why...." her eyes widened when she realized "No!"

She ran up to the front entrance trying to prevent them from entering the church. "Leave, now." she said calmly

The Italian men stood, first attempting to verbally move her out the way. "Lady, this has nothing to do with ya, now scat."

"I know who you are here for, but why?"

"That's none of your business...unless you wanna make it yours." she attempted to caress her hand

She pulled it back "Leave or I'll call the police!"

"We are the police." he smirked "Now scat!" he grabbed her out of the way as the men entered the church.

"Naveen!" Vivienne warned as she tried to release herself from the men's hold

_______________________

Naveen exhaled as he leaned on the wall of the church outside, with his mind wandering all over the place.

 

It was impossible trying to get Tiana back at this point. Especially trying to go in there with the entire Reynaud family waiting to call him out. It seemed like she didn't even want to leave. It seemed like she more afraid of him than Vincent.

Tears began to form in his eyes as he desperately struggled to come up with a new idea. He quickly wiped them away as it came to him.

"That's it.." he said as he walked around to the other side of the church, when he heard a woman yelling. He saw Vivienne yelling for him while a man was holding her back

"Vivienne?" he said as he ran over to her

_______________

Tiana inhaled as the double doors opened to the large sanctuary, with the old organ playing the wedding march in a drawn out fashion.

As she made her way down the aisle, she slightly glanced at the many guests who attended, who were mostly on the groom's side of the church all while she tried not to lose sanity. Just then, she felt her nausea coming back, suddenly feeling the urge to throw up again. Please no, not here baby she pleaded as she continued down the aisle between the pews.

She kept her focus on the priest as she approached the altar, completely avoiding eye contact with Vincent altogether as he stood beside him with a serious look on his face watching her every move.

I wish you were here Daddy she thought as Vincent linked arms with her.

"You are a vision." he said glancing down at her

She absolutely refused to look up at the man whom she would be trapped with for the rest of her life.

"Cat got your tongue?" he sneered clearly angry that she didn't reply

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of these two souls, Jean-Vincent Arthur Richelieu and Tiana Rosamund Toussaint in holy matrimony..."

 

Tiana idly stared at the elder priest as he continued to recite what was written in his bible. She could hear her heart beating with every word he spoke.

"Rings please. " said the priest

Two men stood to hand each of them their wedding bands.

"Do you each have any written vows you'd like to recite?"

"No." he said as he slid the ring on her finger

But Tiana was hesitant. She looked down at the white gold ring in her gloved hand.

"Tiana..." said Vincent looking embarrassed "Put the ring on...now."

She looked up into his crystal blue eyes, completely frozen.

Vincent effortlessly snatched the ring and placed it on his own finger looking out into the audience. "We didn't have time to rehearse!"

Everyone laughed.

"If there is anyone, who does not encourage this union...speak now or forever hold your peace."

Tiana could feel her entire body on the verge of collapsing.

"Tiana!"


	20. Light

"Do you each have any written vows you'd like to recite?"

"No." he said as he slid the ring on her finger

But Tiana was hesitant. She looked down at the white gold ring in her gloved hand.

"Tiana..." said Vincent looking embarrassed "Put the ring on...now."

She looked up into his crystal blue eyes, completely frozen.

Vincent effortlessly snatched the ring and placed it on his own finger looking out into the audience. "We didn't have time to rehearse!"

Everyone laughed.

"If there is anyone, who does not encourage this union...speak now or forever hold your peace."

Tiana could feel her entire body on the verge of collapsing.

"Tiana!"

Everyone in the sanctuary turned their heads in the opposite direction at the man who yelled the name of the bride. There at the threshold of the double doors stood Naveen, being violently held back by the Italian men from the black cadillac. He struggled as he desperately tried to release himself their tight grasp on him. Vivienne was being held by another man in the background as she looked on.

"Tiana!" Naveen repeated

Tiana held her breath as she turned her head to see the love of her life on the opposite end of the long aisle. She was confused as to why the men were grabbing him that way. Everything around her went blank. She just stared helplessly wondering if it was all a dream.

"Naveen?" she said as she slowly let Vincent's hand go "Let him go!"

Vincent instantly replaced his hand "Security!"

"Tiana from the day I met you I knew that you were the one for me." he said as he continued to struggle in the men's grasp "Will you marry me? If you'd have me? Let me go! To have and to hold? For richer for poorer...." he desperately glanced at her face waiting for a response. Anything.

"Blessed are those who ask the questions brother!" shouted Mathias in the audience

"Tiana please!" he pleaded as the men began to cuff him

The audience watched in disbelief as they witnessed the entire debacle. Eudora was fuming on the edge of her seat angry, while Charlotte was hoping her best friend would make the right decision. She would protect her friend no matter her choice. Vivienne held her breath as she continued to stand behind Naveen hoping that Tiana would catch on to the hints that she was giving her. To follow her heart.

She let Vincent's hand go once again as she slowly walked down the aisle towards him. She didn't know how she was moving but it was happening.

"Yes." she uttered as she stood there staring at him mindlessly

Everyone gasped.

Naveen smiled as his heart filled with joy.

"Like hell you will!" said Vincent still standing in front of the priest.

"Wait!" said the priest "Who am I marrying today?"

"...Naveen and Tiana" said Tiana still staring at Naveen

"Tiana and Naveen..." said Naveen as he smiled with love in his eyes

Just then, three shots were fired into the air by Vincent. Everyone kneeled down in fear.

"Get this bastard thrown out! I will not be disrespected on my wedding day!" he said as he ran over and grabbed Tiana's arm

"Let me go!" she yelled as she witnessed Naveen being dragged away by the men. "Naveen!"

"You son of a bitch!" Naveen shouted as the men dragged him completely out of the church.

Naveen couldn't even fight off the men as he was now handcuffed. "What is this? Why are you taking me away?"

"Naveen!" she yelled as tears rolled down her face as she watched him being dragged out of the church "Why are ya'll taking him away?"

"Shut up!" Vincent yelled looking over at the priest "Marry us!"

"No you shut up! Don't you see that I don't love you anymore?" she cried

The audience listened on.

But the elder priest was hesitant "May I ask if Tiana wants to-"

"NOW!"

The confused priest continued on with the ceremony unwillingly as he glanced at Tiana with sympathy.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." the priest closed his bible as he looked down ashamed, "You may now kiss the bride."

No.... Tiana thought as Vincent brought her close to him for the kiss.

_________________

Champion Country Club - Reception

Tiana was seated at the wedding party table alone staring aimlessly into space as hundreds of people were walking past enjoying themselves with live entertainment, food and drinks. She didn't want to speak to anyone or do anything. If she were to die at that very moment, she would have welcomed it with open arms.

"Tia..." Charlotte carefully walked up to her friend hoping that she would answer her this time "I'm not even going to ask if you are alright, because I know that you aren't. Just please, talk to me...I'm always here for ya honey."

Tiana simply looked up at her best friend with a blank expression, and looked away without saying a word.

Charlotte sighed and walked away with her husband "Come on Harrison."

Vivienne handed Graham the backpack as Simeon ran up him. "Everything is in there." she said

"When do you want him back?" he asked

"Bring him back before August, I want him to get an early start on his lessons."

"Damn Viv he's only three. You need to stop smothering him so much!"

"Well maybe if you acted more like a father and spent more time with him instead of hanging out with your friends down at the speakeasies every night, then maybe I wouldn't have to!" she said "I have to beg you to spend time with him!"

Graham raised his arm to strike her but quickly stopped when he realized he was outside a country club full of people.

Vivienne shook her head in disappointment "If only you changed your mind when you knew that God was watching. Somethings never changed with you."

Graham just stood there slightly embarrassed for his actions. "I have changed Viv."

She ignored him kneeled down and gave her son a kiss on his cheek and ran her hand through his brown hair. "I love you. Be a good boy for Mommy."

"Okay." he said as his father took his hand and walked them over to his car.

She watched as they drove away and sighed as she walked back into the building, remembering what just happened to Tiana. She felt for her as she watched her ignored everyone who came up to speak to her. Vivienne didn't know what to do to help with both Tiana nor Naveen.

Eudora then spotted her daugher and walked up to the table. "Babycakes I just want you to know that you-"

Tiana stood up and left out of the room before her mother could finish.

Vincent noticed and turned to Eudora "Go get her and make sure that she doesn't leave this room again." he ordered

Eudora nodded her head as she followed after her daughter..

__________________

As planned, the newly married couple spent their honeymoon in the south of France in an old family chateau in the middle of the forest. It was quite beautiful, but of course Tiana didn't feel that way. It was just the both of them, with no maids in sight. 

 

The night of the wedding Vincent didn't even to bother to touch her, much to Tiana's appreciation. He simply annihilated her verbally, cursing at her for embarrassing him at the ceremony. Calling her a whore and an idiot for attempting to leave a notable frenchman for that philandering foreigner.

For the entire week that they had been there, Tiana barely spoke, only opening her mouth when it was necessary. She tried not to think about Naveen, simply because it hurt too much and crying tired her out and needed to conserve her strength for the baby. She was pleased that he hadn't noticed anything different about her actions as she was still suffering from morning sickness everyday, as well as fatigue whenever she would sit up too quickly. Not to mention that she was two weeks shy from outgrowing all of her dresses.

They were both seated together eating breakfast as Vincent was enjoying himself more than she was. He had gotten everything he wanted and more.

He noticed that Tiana was ravenous as she finished off her oatmeal and toast before pouring herself another cup of tea. "You are eating as if it is your last meal on earth." he said not looking up from the newspaper

Tiana ignored him as she poured milk into her tea and took a sip. She glanced around the room and thought that the entire chateau needed to be spruced up a lot. It was nice and all, but it looked like no one had helped with the up keep in years.

"Do you have anyone to clean this place up, when you aren't here?" she asked carefully

He was still reading the paper. "What do you mean?"

She shrugged her shoulders as she placed her cup back into its saucer. "I'm just asking because the furniture is thick with dust, the paint is peeling, some of the windows are-"

"What are you saying?" he said folding the paper

"I'm saying that this place needs to be cleaned if we are going to be staying here."

He laughed as he rose up from his chair. "Do you know who owned this chateau, before me?"

She shook her head kicking herself from even bringing up the subject

"My father, Jean-Victor Antoine Richelieu inherited it from his father, my grandfather Arthur Yves Richelieu...who purchased it from an old fisherman who didn't know what to do with the place..it other words it doesn't need to be cleaned."

Tiana mentally rolled her eyes. She couldn't care less about the history of this place all she wanted to do was rest.

"...And he passed it on to me. I lived here for the first five years of my life, until we moved to Louisiana" he frowned as he backtracked on the memory

Tiana noticed and wondered what he remembered that made him angry. She didn't bother to ask. All she could think about was Naveen. I hope that he's alright... she thought

_________________

Naveen awakened in the floor of a poorly lit basement still handcuffed and distraught. His clothes were dirty and filled with sweat and he was dizzy from hunger. He vaguely recalled the events that led up to this moment, but he was confused as to why the gangsters wanted him. All he knew was that he needed to figure out how to escape and get to Tiana again.

He stood up, and began to kick and run his shoulder into the locked wooden door, hoping that he could break it down or get someone's attention. "Let me out!" he yelled until he heard someone unlocking the door. He backed away before the door could hit him.

"There he is." said one man who opened the door to let two men inside the dimly lit basement. The man closed the door and turned on the single light bulb that surprisingly brightened the entire space.

Naveen could barely stand as he crashed against the wall and fell onto his knees as he warily looked up at the three men. He held his breath as his heart pounded through his chest he recognized the man who stood in the middle.

Al Capone? he thought


	21. Dust

September, 1924

"Tee! I'm happy to see you, we haven't seen each other in two whole months!" exclaimed Eugenia as she and Tiana walked into the candy shop.

Tiana shrugged her shoulders "I know, I wish we could see each other more ya know?"

"I know why we haven't been seeing each other, its because you and Vincent have been inseparable since ya'll met! Who knew?" she cut her green eyes at her friend "Are ya'll sleepin' together?"

"Genie!" she couldn't believe her friend "You know I've been workin'..."

Eugenia snorted "Mmhm, that's not all ya been doing either Tee...you can tell me! I'm ya best friend!"

Tiana rolled her eyes "Yeah.." she said under her breath

"Huh?"

"I said yes I am sleeping with him!" she said almost too loud as a few customers turned their heads towards her

.Eugenia's mouth was wide open "Really? You know Ms. Eudora is very big on waiting until marriage and all that right..."

"I know what my Mama says..." she said as she picked up a jar of jellybeans "What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

The sandy brown haired girl shook her head "I didn't think ya had it in ya Tee, you were always avoiding boys when we were in school."

"We went to an all girl's school Genie." she reminded her

"So?" Eugenia glanced up at the rows of taffy "I still met Theodore."

"He's your neighbor!" Tiana laughed

"Anyway..." she walked closer to her friend "How was it? Was he good for a white man?"

Tiana thought for a moment "I'm not gonna lie, it's better than I expected."

"Ooooh Tee! Are ya'll gonna get married? You are so lucky to be dating a well off man like him." they both walked out of the store "Even if he is ten years older than you."

'"I hope so. It'll most definitely get my Mama off my back about it. She is always trying to pair me up with Franklin Smith."

"Ew isn't he that creep who sells newspapers on 5th and Main?"

"Yep!"

"My Mama would never do that to me! She is always forcing me to attend debutante balls and set me up with other wealthy Creole boys....but I love Theodore! They are just gonna hafta accept it!"

Tiana understood her friend. She could never tell Eudora about Vincent, especially since her father was killed by the Black Legion. It would be insensitive to bring home a white man who was much older than she was.

"I love Vincent too, I just hope that it all works out in the end...for the both of us."

Eugenia smiled "So do I, Tee."

Tiana tossed and turned in her sleep all night as it was difficult due to the old hard mattress that she and Vincent were sleeping on. It felt like laying on a cold flat stone. For some reason, her estranged friend Eugenia was on her mind for the third night in a row.

"Ugh!" she crawled out of bed and headed for the bathroom to splash water on her face, attempting to refresh herself from the lack of sleep. She could hear Vincent snoring in the room.

"How is he comfortable?" she thought aloud as placed her hand on her growing tummy. Tiana found herself to be hungry so she made her way to the kitchen for a quick snack that easily turned into a full meal. She ended up making rotisserie chicken, roasted potatoes, and creamed spinach and even found the energy to bake a pie.

She had just fixed her plate, when Vincent straggled his way into the kitchen confused. "What are you doing? Do you know what time it is?"

She didn't look up from her plate as she took a bite of her food. "I was hungry." she simply replied

He looked over at the food "I told you that I don't want you to cook anymore...."

"I made cherry pie...ya favorite."

"You are forbidden-"

"We are not in New Orleans anymore Vincent." she was fed up with his antics

"Why do you always find a way to disrespect me? What is it Tiana? What is it about me that you hate so much? I have given you everything you ever wanted!"

She looked up into his sleepy blue eyes and smirked "I could ask you the same damn questions."

Vincent went over to the table and threw her plate from the table causing it to fall unto the floor. "Run that by me again?" he said now furious

Tiana slowly glanced down at her spoiled food that she wanted and instantly grew angry. She stood up quickly and looked him in his eyes "I could ask you the same damn questions you unimaginable bastard!" she yelled her hormones now kicking in "I hate you! Ever since we got engaged you have turned bitter! What happened to the man I met a year ago? Did he die along with your down spiraling career?" she shot at him

Without warning, Vincent slapped Tiana across her face "That's what you get for talking too much about the wrong things." he said

But in one swift move, Tiana rose up and backhand smacked him with all her might causing him to step back a little. She was scared for a moment as he just stood there, his face still in the same position when she slapped him, she wanted him to say something. His silence was scarier than his wrath at times. "Vincent? Say something!"

Without saying a word, he picked her up and threw her on the table, as he began to rip her nightgown from her body groping her, as he pulled his shirt off. Tiana desperately kicked her legs at him, flailing her arms as she tried to push him off of her. "You will learn your place in this relationship, once and for all after I'm done with you." he breathed as he positioned himself between her legs.

"Stop..." Tiana continued to yell as his hot breath blew onto her neck, as he kicked his pants off. She knew what she had to do in order for him to stop, but it was something that she wanted to keep from him forever if she could.

"I'm pregnant!" she cried looking at him into his blue eyes

Vincent stopped as he looked down at her in disbelief, still between her legs breathing heavily "What?"

She swallowed before repeating herself, tears streaming down her face "I'm pregnant."

_____________________

"I just don't understand why I had to travel all da way from Brooklyn, just to check out some pretty boy who stole all of my fucking liquor, this is Bugs' job."

"Sorry Al, but he's just not some pretty boy, he stole over three thousand dollars worth of fine, premium hooch. That isn't quite easy to make or hide from the cops."

"Have ya even asked him about the shit? Or ya just going around kidnapping guys from weddings all day?"

"Well, I thought that Sonny had already figured out before we-"

"Fah get about it! Just go and interrigate 'em so that I don't hafta blow his brains out. Capisce?"

"Caposh."

Two men entered the dark basement turning on the light bulb that dangled eerily in the dampness. One man kicked Naveen in the back to wake him up from his hunger driven slumber.

"Get up ya piece of shit."

Naveen groaned as he turned over tiredly to sit up against the wall. His vision was slightly blurred from hunger.

"Where's the fucking hooch?" said Sylvester as he ran his hands through his hair, impatient as he already wanted to beat him into smithereens

"Frank gave it to me to keep in my condo for a month, until someone from Brooklyn came down to get it." he said clearing his throat

"Ya said that it was in ya condo?" said Tony now intrigued

Naveen nodded his head but quickly regretted it as his head was now throbbing

"Get up, we headin to ya place now."

The two men walked out, but turned around to see a dehydrated Naveen sprawled out on the hard concrete floor.

"Dammit it Tony! Get his ass something to eat and drink...I don't have time for Al to be on my ass if this mothafucker dies on us!"

____________________

Metairie, Louisiana - Marguerite's Estate

 

Vivienne was in the living room finishing up the last of the her story that she had been writing for quite some time now. With Simeon at his father's and her other responsibilities fulfilled, she now had ample time to spend in solitude doing what she loved. Writing. She was ecstatic that it was almost finished, but at the same time still worried about Tiana. She was all the way across the sea with her maniac for a brother.

She smiled as she closed her journal, satisfied with her work. "Seventy chapters...finally."

Marguerite walked in through the front door and frowned when she saw her daughter sitting comfortably on the couch with a book in her hand. "What are you doing?"

The brunette looked up at her mother "Nothing. How was your afternoon tea with Rachel Sanders?"

"Don't change the subject. You were writing those filthy erotic stories weren't you!"

"My stories are no such thing!" she defended "If you would just take the time to read them, then maybe-"

"I have no desire to read that trash!" she glanced over at the stack of books on the coffee table "Are you going to sit on your behind all day reading while your chores await you?"

Vivienne frowned "But I already fulfilled my duties as always. The kitchen is cleaned, the floors are mopped, all of the rooms are absolutely spotless..."

"You didn't dust the furniture." she raised an eyebrow

Vivienne stood and ran her hand across the fireplace mantle, and showed it to her without a trace of dust on her fingers "Already done!"

But the old woman wasn't satisfied "I want everything in this house, from the ceilings to the floors to be cleaned...again!"

"Everything is already cleaned!" she exclaimed "I got up at five this morning and spent two hours on cleaning your bathroom alone!"

"I'll believe it when I see it." she snapped

"You're beyond belief." she said as she left began to gather the cleaning supplies

Marguerite chuckled "Oh believe it. Once you start paying half of the bills that come in every month, then maybe you and that whiny bastard can leave."

"I will not stand here and let you call your own grandson something other than his name!" she was now furious

"What else can I call him? It seems fitting to me." she smirked as she walked up the stairs into her room

Vivienne balled her fists as she watched her mother leave, as tears welled in her eyes as she fell onto the couch and cried into the cushions.

I have to find a way out here fast she thought


	22. Bonjour

Tiana sighed as she walked slowly through the private meadows beyond the chateau she and Vincent were staying in. After she told him about her being pregnant, he wanted nothing to do with her, and spent most of his time in the old study working, which was something that she didn't complain about at all. Tiana wondered what was going on through his mind, even though his behavior was the same in the first two pregnancies.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Tiana pleaded as she followed her boyfriend around the house "What is wrong with you?"

He turned to look at her "Stop following me around."

Tiana shook her head as she tapped him on the shoulder "You are going to listen to me! I did not do this by myself!"

Without thinking, Vincent pushed her to the floor leaving Tiana with a shocked and confused look on her face. Tears began to form in her chestnut brown eyes.

"Tiana..." he said as he kneeled down to help her up "I'm sorry."

She stared at him in fear as she stood back up. He had never put his hands on her in that way before.

She shook her head at the memory. If only she got out when she saw the early signs, If he hits you once, he will surely do it again." she quoted bitterly.

"Bonjour?"

Tiana turned her head knowing that she heard something. She looked behind her but saw nothing.

"Bonjour!"

She turned around again to see a scrawny old woman standing outside of a tiny cottage waving at Tiana. It was as if she wanted her to come to her.

 

Tiana stood there trying to get a better look, "What in the world.."

The elderly woman waved at her again.

"Bonjour.." said Tiana as she stood in the middle of the meadow

"Voulez-vous entrer?" said the elder

Tiana didn't really understand what the woman was saying, her French was a little rusty, but she used common sense and knew what the woman might have been asking.

Tiana shook her head, her ring curls flowing in the wind "No thanks.."

The old woman held a sad look on her face as she slowly walked back into the cottage. Tiana instantly felt bad and decided to walk over, just to see what she wanted. "What am I doing?" she said to herself as she knocked on the woman's door

The door instantly opened as the lady cracked a toothless smile. "Excuse me but is there anything that you ne-"

"Bonjour!" she repeated as she pulled Tiana inside, surprising her

"Boisson?" she asked taking a tea kettle from the fire

Tiana shook her head.

"Have a seat." she pointed to the wooden chair over by the window "Who are you? I have never seen you before."

"I am staying at the house behind the pond." Tiana gestured pointing behind her "Temporarily."

Her eyes widened "The Richelieu chateau?" she sat down across from Tiana "Are you the maid?"

She mentally rolled her eyes "No...I'm Vincent Richelieu's wife." she cringed at that "We are on vacation."

The elder lady gasped "Jean-Vincent? Oh my...I haven't seen him in ages!"

Tiana raised an eyebrow "You know Vincent?"

The woman snorted "Know him? Hell I helped deliver him into the world!"

"What?" she yelled slightly "Did you really?"

"Oui! All of the Richelieu children!" she took a sip of her tea "They were both born inside of that chateau you're staying in."

Tiana was shocked to be sitting with Marguerite's midwife, it was strange to say the least. "Wait you said both? What about Violet?" she mentioned her since she was the youngest.

The woman frowned "What do you mean? Violet was born there as well, trust me I remember because Mrs. Richelieu's labor was almost 48 hours long!" she shook her head at the memory

Tiana was still confused "But Vincent has two siblings, Vivienne and Violet."

She thought for a moment "No, I just remember those two...I shouldn't be telling you this but, Mrs. Richelieu gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl that they named Jean-Victor II and Virginia. She was stillborn, but the boy died a couple months later." she sighed "It broke Mr. Richelieu's heart to pieces."

"So, you don't remember another girl around the chateau at all?"

"If my old memory is any good, I do remember a little brunette girl, around five years old. Who showed up right before they moved to America, right after Violet's birth."

Tiana nodded her head "That had to have been her, she's the only one in that family with that shade of hair, even her eyes are brown."

"Yes, I remember now that you pointed that out. I always found that to be strange."

Tiana felt so confused listening to the older woman tell her all of this. But something in the story just wasn't making any sense to her, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"You are welcome here anytime Tiana." said the elderly woman "It's been only me in this cottage for about nineteen years now."

Tiana smiled "And you are welcome to our home as well...Ms.." she couldn't believe that she had sat in this woman's home for hours and didn't even know her name "I'm sorry but you never told me your name?"

The lady chuckled as she grabbed her cane to walk "Julia Richelieu."

____________________

Naveen was on the verge of panic when he searched the entire condo and could not find the alcohol that he was supposed to be holding for his boss. He ran his hand through his hair as he tried to calm himself down. "Alright now I know that there were two tall crates of moonshine right here!"

Sylvester shook his head in embarrassment "And I tried to be a good pal and believe ya. Guess I can't listen to everything Al says."

"Someone set me up!" Naveen yelled as he looked in one of the bedrooms "This is bullshit!"

"Not as much bullshit as when Al blows ya brains out when he finds out. Stick to modeling next time pretty boy."

"Why don't I just pay back the sum in full plus interest?" he went over to a drawer and pulled out his checkbook "How does four thousand dollars sound?" he began writing

Tony slapped the checkbook from his hands "We don't want ya money. This ain't about that!"

"Whoa hold up pal." Sylvester picked up the checkbook and smiled "Look at all of these zeros!"

Naveen noticed that both men were distracted and knew this was the right moment to use at his advantage. "Hey guys?"

Both men look up annoyed "What is it-"

Naveen punched Tony to the ground as Sylvester pulled out a knife, but Naveen knocked it out of his hand before he could do anything and kicked him in the stomach. Tony managed to get up and charged at the prince but he quickly grabbed him and slammed him into the hard floor, throwing several punches into his face. Sylvester placed Naveen in a choke hold causing Naveen to walk backwards into the wall causing him to let go of his neck.

Sylvester struggled to get up, cursing under his breath "You fucking bitch!" he said just as Naveen pulled his gun out from under the couch, his secret hiding space "You were saying?" he said aiming right at his head as he pulled the trigger.

______________

Vivienne plopped on her bed after a long days work from cleaning and her part-time job as a librarian. Even though she worked as much as she could, it still wasn't enough to help pay with the bills and support Simeon at the same time. She was happy that he wasn't here to see her like this.

She sighed as she placed her hands on her face and groaned "So tired.."

Violet walked down the hallway with her arms full of bags from a day of shopping. She stopped when she saw her sister laying on her bed "Vivi?"

Silence.

She sauntered her way into the room and sat her bags on the bed by her head "Vivi!"

The brunette shot up quickly "Huh? What is it?"

"What are you doing?"

"Um...sleeping?"

"Help me pick out a dress! I have to look perfect tonight!" exclaimed the blonde

Vivienne sighed as she looked up at her sister "Why? What's tonight?"

"I have a date with George Fenner!"

She frowned "One of the Fenner brother's? How desperate can you get Violet?"

"Not as desperate as you, working down at the Blind Tiger every night!" she snapped as she fixed her make up "You're lucky that I don't tell mother...by the way did you organize my closet yet? My shoes are so hard to find sometimes."

Vivienne's eyes widened as she didn't expect her to find out about that. No one knew about her other job and she intended it to stay that way. "How did you know.."

Violet smirked "I know everything big sister." she smiled at her reflection "So watch your back...because I can change your life for the worst, just. like. that." she snapped her fingers "So help me find a dress."

She stood up to look in her drawers "Sure baby sister, but I need your help first..."

Violet frowned "With what?"

"Picking out a nightgown...which one?" she asked with a smile

"Ew neither!"

"Just what I thought." she said as she pushed her out of her room along with her bags "And clean your own closet!"

After Vivienne changed, she laid down into her bed and pulled out her secret stash of money that was smashed in between two mattresses. She counted it and then added her newly earned money in with the stack of bills. She pulled the covers over her and closed her eyes feeling a tad bit better.

"Just two more months darling..."


	23. Pain

A month had come and gone and Tiana and Julia had been talking with each other everyday. She never would have thought that a Richelieu would be so much fun to be around, let alone talk to.

"I cannot believe that you are Vincent's aunt! You are too sweet to be related to them."

"Life changes people Tiana, some people get the bad end of the stick." she gently patted the young woman's tummy "And someone is growing quite fast in there!"

Tiana forced a smile "Yeah."

"How far along are you?"

"A little over a month."

The woman chuckled "This little one is going to be big! Are you excited? I know that my nephew is."

Tiana really didn't want to speak about the baby at the moment "Speaking of Vincent, you should come see him. He should know that his aunt lives so close by!"

She shook her head "He doesn't even know that I exist! I'm pretty sure that his father kept it that way. But it's alright, I've gone nineteen years without seeing any of my family."

"I'll try to talk to him tonight."

_____________

New Orleans

Naveen went straight to Tiana's home, pounding on the door hoping that she was inside. At this point, he didn't care if Vincent opened the door, he was ready to fight, he had nothing to lose. He knew that if he didn't leave Louisiana before the end of the week that it would be lights out for him after he had killed both of Al Capone's men. Naveen knew that he could tell his father about all of this, it would do nothing but prove his point about him being irresponsible and getting into more trouble. All he cared about was Tiana and taking her away from this pain filled life.

"Yes?" said Betty opening the door "Oh hello Naveen, how are you?" she remembered him from the last time he was here.

"Hi, I'm here to see Tiana? Is she here?" he said trying to look inside the house..

"Oh no the Richelieu's are out on there honeymoon in France, they will be be back next week!"

Naveen sighed closing his eyes "Alright, can you please tell her that I was here?" he handed her a slip of paper "I have to catch a train to New York City in a couple hours."

She took the paper and smiled up at the handsome young man "Oh but of course. I will tell her."

"Thank you." he said as he looked inside the house once again before he ran to his car, driving off.

Betty closed the door while looking down at the paper, balling it up in the palm of her hand before throwing it in the trash "No can do...Monsieur."

___________

For some reason Tiana was so happy to tell her husband about meeting his estranged aunt. Maybe she was the answer to revealing the old him again and hopefully could make him happy, just as she was to see him. She smiled as she entered the old chateau, calling for him "Vincent?"

She went to the old study and opened the door, but he wasn't inside "Hello..Vincent?"

Tiana groaned as she walked up the stairs and down the hall to their bedroom "Vincent?" she repeated as she opened the door and felt her heart drop when she saw him in bed with another woman.

She couldn't move her legs as she watched him grunt and groan in ecstasy as he moved on top of her, with her pale legs wrapped around his torso. Tiana blinked as she could do nothing but slam the door closed, trying to maintain her sanity.

She ran down the stairs as she pulled out her traveling chest wiping her tears from her eyes. Vincent ran down the stairs, struggling to put his pants up as he ran into Tiana. "Tiana..."

She ignored him as she went back upstairs into their room, snatching all of her clothes from the dressers and armoires, stuffing them into her traveling chest, her tears blinding her. Vincent quickly followed her trying to get her attention "Tiana hear me out.."

"Leave me the hell alone!" she yelled as she went over to her vanity table trying to carry all of her jars of lotions over to her messy packed belongings, some of them crashing to the floor.

"What is going on?" asked the pale woman now standing still wrapped in the bed sheets, clearly confused

"Not now Suzane!" he shouted going over to Tiana "She is just temporary until..."

"Until what?" Tiana shouted "Until the baby is born? Or until you finally kill me? Which one is it!"

"Tiana you know that I can't sleep with pregnant women...you know this."

She laughed madly shaking her head "Why did you force me to marry you Vincent? When you know that you ain't never gonna do right by me? When you hit me! When you do these evil things to me right under me! In our bed!" she ran over and tried to pick up the heavy chest but soon felt cramping on her lower abdominal and fell to the ground in agony "Ah!" she placed her hand on her growing tummy as it got worse.

_____________

After Vincent brought her on the bed, Tiana shouted for him to go get Julia from her cottage as she groaned in pain. He was confused nevertheless, but still managed to do as she said, he didn't know what was going on with her.

Suzane now dressed, went over to comfort her "Is there anything you need?" she asked in a thick French accent

"Yeah." she said as she tossed and turned "Stay away from my gotdamn husband you bitch!"

Suzane frowned, she didn't know anything about Tiana.

Vincent finally walked back into the room with Julia by his side. "There she is." he pointed to Tiana wrenching in pain on the bed.

"Hey now." said Julia going over to her placing her hands on her tummy "I need you to breathe for me."

Tiana softened when she saw Julia, she breathed in and out as she was told, the old woman began to massage her tummy. Tiana soon found relief as the cramps eventually faded away, much to her satisfaction.

Julia turned towards Vincent and Suzane, shooing them away. "Get out so that I can check her. You two have done enough damage."

The pair slowly walked out.

Julia checked Tiana for blood "You didn't miscarry, but your pain was caused by stress. You need to rest in bed for a couple of days."

Tiana laid there with her eyes closed. She was relieved to not had lost the baby. "But we are leaving in a couple days."

"You must do what is best for this child, Tiana. Whether it is fathered by my nephew or not." she winked. "I must be returning home now."

"Wait! You need to meet Vincent." Tiana was still trying to reunite them after all that she just went through "Ya'll are family."

Julia grabbed her walking cane as she looked back at the young woman. "Not all family is meant to be together." she said before walking out leaving Tiana alone in the old antiquated bedroom.

"How did she know that.."

________________

"I think that we should stay here, in France...at least until after the child is born."

Tiana looked up at her husband "What?"

"I can't risk my child..."

"When did you start caring about me or this baby Vincent?" she pushed her food away from her at the table. "Who says that it is even yours?" she rolled her eyes when she thought about what she said

"Is this baby even mine?" he yelled as he stood away from the table "Or is it fathered by that prince you've been fucking! You're not innocent."

Tiana blinked at she looked up at him "You know what, I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't have about twenty children running all over New Orleans by now with the way you are!"

He frowned as he looked at her "If this child is his, then I will have nothing to do with you! You be be out on the street the same day!" he promised

"Good!" she looked away "I actually hope that this baby is his! So that it or I will never have to see your demonic spirit or be raised by such a heathen!" she snapped

Vincent angrily walked out of the room as Tiana broke down and cried.

"I want a divorce!" she shouted


	24. Frame

Tiana found herself spending most of her time cleaning and organizing the gaudy old chateau, and much to her satisfaction it was looking much better. She noticed that most of the pictures that she dusted were old faded pictures of Vincent, Violet, and their parents, but none with Vivienne.

She grabbed a box filled with pictures that had been collecting dust for some time and polished them with a rag and hung them up on the long corridor wall. She realized that it was a picture of a young Marguerite posing in front of the home, she actually looked pretty.

"What happened?" she thought aloud as she picked up another picture, this time a man dressed in a military uniform. At the bottom of the photo, in faint writing read Jean-Victor Richelieu, 1897.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Tiana jumped at the sudden rage, "Nothing, just cleaning..." she replied as he snatched the picture away from her.

She frowned "What is your problem?"

"These were in a box for a reason!" he barked "And you have no permission to go through my family momentos."

Tiana noticed how angry he was getting over something as innocent as pictures. "Was he your father?"

"What did you say?" he looked at her

"The man in the picture, is that your father?"

Vincent stared at her intensely, wanting to answer the question but couldn't as he threw the photo onto the ground before retreating back down the corridor.

Tiana looked down and found a folded old envelope lying beside the box of photos and instinctively placed it in her dress pocket.

She placed the rag into the bucket before following him into the parlor room where he was pouring himself a glass of scotch, she knew something wasn't right. "Are you alright?"

"Tiana leave me alone."

But Tiana wasn't having it "He did something didn't he?"

He was silent as he poured himself another glass.

"Vincent! Tell me why there are no pictures of Vivienne here?"

He threw the glass against the wall "Shut the fuck up!"

For some reason, Tiana wasn't afraid, she had to know what had caused such anger to be built up inside him, from the way he was acting over his father, she knew that he had to be the root of it all.

"Tell me! What on earth did he do to you? It's just me and you here...no one else."

He looked up at her with grief in his eyes "I wasn't his namesake."

Tiana was confused "What?"

"He couldn't use me for his namesake..." he began to break down in front of her "He blamed me for it my entire life."

Tiana listened on.

"It is tradition to name first born sons after the father. My mother gave birth to twins before any of us were born...and they had already named the boy after my father...but he didn't survive." he looked out the window "It is bad luck to give the same name to a new child...so he was devastated that he couldn't keep tradition."

"So why did he blame you?" she spoke "You had nothing to do with that."

He shook his head "That was just one reason, growing up I always dreamed of becoming a lawyer, but he was so set on me taking over his business and I didn't want that...so he shunned me away...disowned me."

Tiana didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry.."

"I didn't ask for your pity." he said bitterly

Tiana had another question. "There are hundreds of pictures here with everyone in your family except Vivienne." she asked carefully "Why is that?" Family was very important to her and she just had to know

"Why?" he looked at her "Why are you asking all of these questions?"

Tiana really didn't have an answer. She felt that if she was going to be forced into this family, she should know about some things. Especially something as strange as this.

"Curiosity." she said quietly

He sighed shrugging his shoulders "I don't know, she's the oldest so, I guess all of her pictures were damaged in the fire from the first house they lived in so..."

Tiana nodded her head as she went out the back door.

____________

Tiana walked out into the meadows once again feeling strange about what her husband just told her. She really didn't know what to think. Was that his reason for the way he acted?

She placed her hand into her pocket, and felt the envelope that she found earlier and opened it. It was a map of some sorts leading to a graveyard.

"What in the world..."

She hesitated for a moment before deciding to follow it. She had nothing to lose at this point.

Tiana stood at the gravesite of the twins trying to piece it all together. "Something's not adding up." she said to herself

She silently read the tombstones aloud:

Jean-Victor Antoine Richelieu II - 1899

Virginia Anne Richelieu - 1899

"Why doesn't this feel right.."

_______________

Tiana walked back into the house, saddened from all of the events that happened earlier and she made her way into the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of wine, slowly sipping it until the glass was empty. She remembered hearing other women chatting about how it was okay to drink occasionally while pregnant. She had another glass for good measure. Before, she would have never had a glass, but after Naveen, that all had changed.

Naveen. She had no idea what had happened to him. Tiana prayed every night that he was alright. She felt helpless, trapped in a foreign country with a man she hated so much. She felt as if a piece of her had gone. She felt empty. All she knew was that she had to see him again. She needed to see him again.

Tiana noticed that the chateau was quiet and decided to search for Vincent. Back home in New Orleans she could've cared less of his whereabouts, but now for some reason, she wanted to locate him...mainly because he opened up for the first time to her and maybe he needed comfort.

She went upstairs first, then back down where his study was located. She slowly opened the door and was shocked to see him without his yelling at her for not knocking.

There he was sitting at his desk, leaning back in the chair with his eyes closed peacefully. Tiana hesitated to walk in, but made herself go in anyway, he needed someone to comfort him.

She slowly walked behind his great lounge chair and placed her hands on his shoulders as she began to massage his upper back, hoping that he would finally relax and reveal more to her about what was really bothering him.

Several minutes passed as she continued to softly rub his tired muscles, and he began to eventually relax and she felt the tension release with each passing minute in her hands.

She was surprised to hear him let out a faint moan after while. She continued with the massage until he gently grabbed her hand, and led her from around the back of the chair to the front where he was still seated.

He gestured for her to sit in his lap as he patted his leg for her to sit. She sat looking into his sharp blue eyes for an answer, they actually looked melancholy this time, they held no anger, but of confusion, drunkenness, and sadness.

He brushed a loose strand of hair from her face and softly kissed her forehead before kissing her soft lips, smiling at her.

Tiana felt her heart race from his gentle touches and smile, it was too much like the beginning, of the way they were...the way they used to be.

She found herself smiling back at him, as she pressed her lips to his for a quick second as to return the gesture. Vincent gently rubbed his thumb over her full lips, as he sighed. "Tiana...I'm sorry."

She didn't know if he had too much to drink, or being sincere as she searched his face for some type of answer as to why he was acting this way.

When she couldn't, she found his hand rubbing along her thigh. Tiana was again surprised by the gesture, but didn't stop him.

He then caressed her face, kissing her along her neck. Tiana closed her eyes as she moved her head back so that he could continue moaning in the process. Her mind was in a heated war between stopping him and wanting more.

She began to feel the alcohol taking over as she felt his hands unbutton the top of her dress, unclasping her brassiere, revealing her swollen breasts.

He noticed how much rounder they were due to her pregnancy and began to hungrily suck and nibble on them, causing Tiana to breathe out in pleasure.

In his drunken state, he saw how much she was enjoying herself as much as he was as he began to unbuckle his pants. Tiana was aware and straddled him, and began to unbutton his shirt as they started a heated lip lock.

Vincent reached under her dress, lifting up the hem, and slowly brushed his hand on his wife's womaness and felt how wet she was. He slid her panties to the side, eager to massage her pulsing muscle, before entering her.

Tiana moaned as she grinded herself against his hand wanting more than just his hand near the most sensitive area on her body.

Vincent smirked as he was ready for her as he pulled her panties down and tossed them onto the floor, before pulling out his member. By this point, Tiana was completely in a alcohol driven haze as she began to grind over him, whimpering when she realized he was teasing her.

"Patience..." he whispered as he slightly lifted her up positioning himself, before she sat back down taking him fully as she rocked slowly over him.

She bit the bottom of her lip as they got into a rhythm with each other, both moaning, grinding, grunting as he rubbed the sides of her waist as she continued to ride him into oblivion.

Several thoughts were going through her head as she was thriving in ecstasy...she thought of Naveen and how she wanted him badly with her. How she wanted to start a whole new life with him and move away from everyone who caused her so much pain in New Orleans. How she loved him so much and that she realized that he was telling the truth the entire time. She knew that Violet was behind all of it.

"I love you." he whispered

Tiana looked into Vincent's piercing blue eyes and saw how much he had changed for the worst in such a short period of time. She saw how he was holding in so much pain from his past and wondered why he never opened up to her.

She saw the resentment and confusion in his face as she panted feeling her wave of orgasm closely approaching. She could tell that he was nearing that point as well from the way he was holding her closely to him. Tiana knew that she couldn't say those exact words back to him.

As quickly as it all began, they both climaxed, staring intensely into each other's eyes. They were that way for several moments before Tiana got off his lap, buttoning up the top of her dress before leaving the room without saying a word as Vincent remained sitting in the chair dumbfounded.


	25. Glass

"Babycakes, why don't you go out and be with your friends." said Eudora as she sat beside her daughter on the front porch swing "I know that it's hard right now...but you need to have a little fun."

It had been three months since James passed away and Tiana had been moping around the house grieving. She hadn't sang, laughed, or even cooked since the funeral. She continued to work her three jobs without a problem though. She wanted to fulfill her father's dream as soon as possible.

"I haven't heard from Genie in a good while." said Tiana quietly looking out at the street "I haven't seen her in months."

Eudora sighed "She's just probably very busy. You girls just graduated and her father probably got her courting some young man." she grabbed her daughter's hand "She'll come around."

"But this isn't like her." Tiana shook her head "She tells me everything...I'm worried."

"Charlotte is just a streetcar ride away." she replied "And she is equally as worried about you."

Tiana sighed as she laid on her mother's shoulder "You're right, I'll visit her tomorrow."

"That's my babycakes."

Tiana remembered how the very next day that she was to visit Charlotte, Eugenia's parents came over and informed them that they hadn't heard from her either and told her that they think she was abducted by the same people who killed her father. Tiana couldn't take losing two of the closest people in her life at the same time. It was all too much. Tiana had confided in Vincent throughout it all. Her biggest mistake.

Several months had passed since Tiana and Vincent returned from France and everything was somewhat back to normal. Vincent stayed in Baton Rouge to work most of the time while Tiana sat at home everyday. Neither had talked to each other after what happened in France between them.

Vincent hadn't touched her since then and Tiana was glad about it. They went about their lives as if it had never happened. She somewhat missed Julia but was glad to had finally left that horrid old chateau. Christmas was coming up soon, and Tiana was eager to decorate the entire house with holiday cheer to get her mind off of all the sadness she had experienced this year.

"Betty could you hold this ladder while I hang this garland on top of the fireplace?"

The older woman shook her head "Madame you are almost five months pregnant, it would be best if you let me do it."

Tiana rolled her eyes "I can do it!" she said as she began to climb the ladder and carefully hung the garland before walking back down safely "See! No problem."

"You are one stubborn young woman!" said Betty

"She gets it from her Daddy." said Eudora walking through the front door "Decorations already Tiana?"

Tiana slowly sat on the couch rubbing her swollen tummy "Christmas is next month Mama."

"And so is your birthday!" Eudora sat down beside her "What would you like? I can sew you a new dress or shawl."

"No thank you." She sighed as she stared up at the ceiling "I just want this baby out of me!"

Eudora smiled as she placed a hand on her tummy "You have a few more months before that time comes chile! And you are carrying so big...you're only how far along now?"

"Almost five months."

"Whew!" Eudora stood "This baby is gonna be chunky. i'm just happy that you are married this time around."

Tiana raised an eyebrow, ignoring the last comment "The doctor said that it's normal, he thinks that the baby will be at least ten pounds when it's born."

"I believe it." she gestured towards the kitchen "Do you have any tea on the stove?"

"I'll start up a pot." Tiana said walking into the kitchen, tea and sugar cookies sounded good to her now.

Eudora watched her daughter move around the kitchen "How was France? You never really told me about it...I heard they eat snails and thangs over there."

Tiana rolled her eyes "Mama, I have already told you about all of that.."

"Seems like you and Vincent have been getting along, just fine now." she sat at the breakfast nook "France did ya'll some good...honeymoonin' overseas. Ya didn't even need that foreign fella after all!"

Tiana felt her heart beating faster as she grabbed the box of cookies and placed a few on a plate "What are you getting at Mama? Have you taken your pills today?"

Eudora shrugged her shoulders "Nothing. Just stating the truth...I knew something was goin' on between you two!" she snapped

"No you didn't!" Tiana just about had it "No one knew until the wedding."

"I just don't understand why you would throw ya whole life away for some man that you just met!" she yelled "And a criminal at that!" referring to the men who took him away. "You're better off without him."

"I love him." Tiana said holding back her tears

"I bet you were lovin' him real good when you were going back home to Vincent every night!" Eudora drawled "Whose child are you carrying Tiana? The one you love?" she chuckled

The teapot began to whistle loudly.

Tiana couldn't believe her mother as she ran out the kitchen up the stairs into the bedroom.

How could she be so cruel?

_______

'Bout time, 'bout time we had little taste of wasted time,

like love a deux, I wasted time alone with you,

'bout time we two we're livin' out a lovely dream come true,

'bout you, 'bout me, 'bout love, yes!

Vivienne set down the tray of washed glasses and snatched a rag from her shoulder as she wiped each glass and placed it on the shelf behind her. She glanced around the rowdy room from time to time, observing everyone who was worthy enough to be here. She knew that only the elite of New Orleans were allowed inside, with the knowledge of one phrase...the door opened into a new world completely known by a few.

She placed the empty tray below her as she filled it with more glasses, ready to be filled with an array of alcohol ready for consumption. She was often nervous coming down here every night, she couldn't risk ever leaving her son at home with the likes of her sister and mother if she were ever sent to jail. That's why she hardly never spoke to anyone there, she just did her job and was out by dawn before anyone could really talk to her.

"What do you mean? I just dropped off three cases of that last night...You miscounted."

Vivienne turned her head to listen to the man with a different accent, she had never heard anyone down here that sounded like that other than the occasional Italian that came to check on the inventory, and her father's before he died.

"Listen, I don't have time to be going back and forth with you. I know what I saw." he showed him the papers

"Bullshit and you know it Frank." the man said as he ignored the papers "I am leaving in two days and your men still haven't gotten their shit out of my condo! What's up with that?"

"They are running a bit late, but they should be here soon..."

Vivienne continued to watch the men argue in the corner as she poured the drinks into the tiny glasses when she realized that one was overflowing. Shit.

"Watch it!"

She began to apologize profusely to her boss as she cleaned the mess up, hoping that he wouldn't fire her on the spot. To her relief he didn't and she left the bar for the crowd to serve drinks to the people who were too busy dancing to head to the bar.

"Excuse me,"

Vivienne quickly turned around to see the man she was just eavesdropping on minutes ago. "Yes?" she answered hoping he didn't notice her spying on them

"I'll have a glass of whatever that is" he smiled pointing to her tray of bourbon

She nodded as he grabbed a glass and knocked it back with no problem and placed a crisp five dollar bill on the tray.

"Thanks."

The brunette watched as he walked his way through the crowd. He was completely oblivious to the fact that they had met before.

"No problem, Naveen."  
__________

"I'm so glad that you were able to come Tiana." said Vivienne as she led her inside the house.

Now that Marguerite was out of town, Vivienne was able to host a Women's Suffrage meeting without her knowing. She had invited several guests and Tiana had agreed to help host as well as be a guest. Tiana thought that she had a good spirit and didn't mind helping at all.

Vivienne had really invited her over to tell her what she think might have happened with Naveen, but she wasn't sure how to bring up such a sensitive topic. She would simply ease it in somehow.

"I'm glad to be here." she said looking around the home. "What a lovely house."

"Thank you. Would you like something to drink before we get started?" she nodded at her tummy "I don't want to overwork you..."

Tiana laughed "No, I'm fine. I'm ready."

"Alright!" She smiled as she led them to the parlor room "Now we are meeting in here, but we will move into the dining room later for refreshments. I have already prepared a meal and..."

"You can cook?" Tiana interrupted "I'm sorry but.."

"It's alright." She nodded "Yes, I cook for Mother and Violet everyday."

"Really?" Tiana really didn't take Vivienne as the domestic type, from what she saw of Violet she thought that both the Richelieu daughters didn't have to worry about a thing. "What did you prepare?"

"Nothing special, a simple ham casserole." Vivienne noticed Tiana holding back a laugh "What?"

"I don't know, when Violet and myself were in school she used to brag all of time about how she would eat these elaborate dinners..prepared by private chefs for dinner every night...yet it was you all along."

 

Vivienne chuckled "Violet needs help."

Tiana could definitely agree with that.

After everything was settled, the women found themselves talking about everything.

"So you mean to tell me that you never listened to jazz until just recently? How? Look at where you live."

"I mean I've heard it while I'm working and stuff like that, but I've never sat down and really enjoyed it...you know? Plus I live an hour outside New Orleans...jazz really doesn't live in Metairie." she laughed

Tiana couldn't believe it "We will have to change that...I still have my daddy's collection, it's only a couple records but it's the classics." she took a sip of tea "Where do you work where you can listen to jazz all day?"

"The Blind Tiger."

Tiana almost spit out her drink "The Blind Tiger?" she couldn't believe that a woman like her would want to work at a place like that. Of all places a speakeasy?

"I know." she sighed setting her cup down "But it's the only night job that could work with my schedule. Between me working here in the daytime and taking care of my son I'm loaded."

Tiana was confused "What do you mean you work here?"

Vivienne knew she said too much, but she couldn't lie to her new friend "I clean around the house in exchange for living here."

"What? Why?" Tiana was confused "But I thought..."

"It's a long story Tiana." she sighed "Don't worry, I'm close to getting out of here."

"You can stay with us! We have an extra bedroom for you and Simeon to stay..."

"Tiana. I'm fine. I appreciate you but you and I both know that my brother would not go for that."

"What kind of mother would allow their daughter to do that?" Tiana knew that her mother could be unfair sometimes, but this was a new level.

"Every mother doesn't care Tiana. And I think that I've finally come to accept that."

Ding-dong

"Right on time." Vivienne said as she stood up "Are you alright?"

Tiana nodded as she stood and followed the brunette to the door.

"Couldn't be better."


	26. Pink

"Merry Christmas!"

Tiana and Vincent walked into Charlotte's estate and greeted everyone she knew. Vincent didn't want to be bothered, he just came so that Tiana would stop asking him about it.

"Tia!" yelled little Marjorie as she ran up to her favorite person "I missed you!"

Vincent saw the girl approaching them and went over to where Harrison and the other men were gathered.

Tiana hugged the little girl and smiled because she missed her niece too "It's been so long Jorie! I can't believe you are three years old now."

"I had ponies at my party Tia!" said the bubbly toddler as she noticed Tiana's large tummy "Are you gonna have a baby now too?"

 

Tiana was shocked that she knew about that but she didn't mind "Yes I am baby." she saw Charlotte walking towards them

"Oh my word, Tia! I haven't seen you since...the wedding." she said low so that only she could hear

Tiana smiled at her friend as they hugged "It's been too long."

Charlotte gasped when she felt Tiana's growing tummy "I'm finally going to an Auntie too!"

"It seems like it." Tiana was really tired of pretending to be happy about her pregnancy. She then noticed that Charlotte was no longer pregnant "You already had the baby?"

"Oh that's right! You haven't met the baby yet...follow me." she said as she led her up the stairs into the nursery.

It was a beautiful room, covered in pastel pink and white much to Tiana's expectations. She then walked over to the crib and saw the sleeping infant.

 

"Here's Magnolia Lee Ingram...we're gonna call her Maggie for short." said Charlotte looking down at her child "I feel so blessed."

Tiana's heart leaped at the sight of the brown haired baby, she only hoped that she would feel just as happy when it was her time. "She's precious Lottie."

"Isn't she?" she sighed "The day she was born, Harrison didn't even want to hold her because she wasn't the boy that he wanted...I just don't understand why he just isn't happy with his two beautiful girls."

"He'll come around Lottie." she tried to console her friend

"I hope he doesn't leave me...because I can't give him a son..." Charlotte started to cry a little

"He won't leave you. He loves you and supports you, he's just a tad bit disappointed but I know that he loves his daughters."

The blonde wiped her eyes "You're right Tia as usual!" she sniffed "I can't believe you're expecting! How did I miss that?"

Tiana shrugged "Caught everyone by surprise."

Charlotte smiled "Seems like this one was a honeymoon baby for sure. Are you and Vincent back on good terms?"

Tiana sighed as she tried to hold back her tears. It was Christmas Eve and neither of them needed to make this occasion any less cheerful than it already was. But somehow, Tiana just had let it all out...she needed to.

"I was pregnant weeks before the wedding Lottie."

"Oh really?" she said "And you didn't tell me Tia?"

Tiana was silent

"Tia?"

"Lottie, I am so scared." she said in almost a whisper "I don't even know who fathers my child."

Charlotte just stared at her best friend confused with what she just heard "So...you think that it may be Naveen's?"

Tiana nodded her head "There's a chance, but I don't know...I won't know until after it's born and even then it may be hard to tell..." she began crying harder

"Oh Tia, calm down I'm here." the blonde held her distraught friend "Ain't no tellin' how long you have had to keep it all inside for so long...let it out."

"I feel like such a whore...I don't know how I let this happen...Vincent even said that he is going to kick me out if the child isn't his...I have no where to go and I don't know where Naveen is.."

"This is your home as well, I have a room that is ready whenever you need it."

Tiana closed her eyes "You are the best."

"Anything for my sister." she wiped her eyes "Are you still up for Christmas dinner? Of course it isn't one of your delicious meals...but Maude's is decent."

Tiana nodded her head "Yeah."

"Alright." she replied as they went down the stairs...

_____________

"Dinner was great Lottie." Tiana complemented. Even though it wasn't her cooking, she could always appreciate a great meal.

"Thank you Tia!" said Charlotte handing her a piece of pecan pie "Did you enjoy yaself Venny?"

Vincent ignored her as he stood up from the parlor room chair "I think that it's time for us to be going..."

"Aw already?" said the sad blonde "I'm glad ya'll came."

Tiana sighed as she stood to leave, but remembered that she left her purse in Magnolia's nursery "Just let me get my pocketbook..."

"Hurry." said Vincent

Charlotte went over to him "How about I show ya Harrison's encyclopedia collection...since ya a lawyer and all..."

Tiana walked up the stairs and into the pink nursery again when Harrison stopped in the doorway. "Looking for something?" he said

His brown eyes stared into hers as if he had something else to say to her, and she turned, surprised. They rarely spoke to each other. Most of Tiana's matters were with Charlotte.

"Yes I left my pocketbook in here.." she said wondering why he was up here...although it was his house.

"This room is very pink isn't it? Even for a girl, don't you think?"

"Well you know how Lottie is..." It seemed like a odd question and there was something strange in his voice as he moved towards her and she wondered if he had too much to drink at dinner.

He chuckled a little "Lottie...I always liked those nicknames you gave to each other...very cute.."

"I guess." Tiana said as she still couldn't find it Where is it dammit?

He raised an eyebrow and moved even closer to her in the little nursery that Tiana could feel his hot breath on her face, he then reached out and touched her. His large hand was gentle on her brown cheek, as he drifted a finger slowly to her full lips and then out of thin air pulled her towards him. She was shocked at what he was doing, then tried to pull away as she avoided his lips.

"Harrison stop it!"

"Don't act like you don't want it." he said as he pulled her closer attempting to kiss her "I know that you've been doing while your husband was away...fooling around with that foreigner.."

Tiana pushed him away with all her might, now angry that he was so bold to do this with his wife so close by. "Harrison dammit, stop!" she jerked herself away from him, now nearly breathless and moved naturally to the other side of the room, the baby's crib between them "Have you lost your mind?"

"I could have married you! I didn't really notice you until after I married Charlotte...I was too busy trying to claim my stake in the LaBouff fortune...only to realize that I was too late."

"You seem to be confused. You married my best friend, my sister...you could have never married me!"

"Why not? So that you could marry big time attorney Vincent Richelieu? Or leave with that faux royal once you realized that you don't want him anymore?" he laughed "I could have had you, still can."

Tiana didn't let him get to her "You're married to Charlotte now and you have two beautiful daughters together...so act like you have some sense!"

He frowned as he looked at her swollen abdomen "I bet the child you're carrying is a boy. You could have given me a male child! He wouldn't be accepted in my family of course but he would still be a boy! That is all I want...a son."

Tiana made him release his grip from her arm as she went over to the changing table to grab her handbag and gloves where she had left them.

"Don't touch me again Harrison. Ever." she said staring at him before walking down the stairs

Charlotte saw her and smiled "Aw! I was just showing Vincent the last of the books...but I guess ya'll gotta get going huh?"

Tiana saw her happy friend and really didn't know what to say. She didn't know whether to tell anyone what just happened moments ago. "We best be going."

"We must do this again soon Tia!" she said as they walked out the door

Tiana was silent as they made it to the car.

"Yeah very soon." she said sarcastically to herself

_____________

Tiana woke up to a large wrapped box sitting at the end of the bed. She frowned as she wiped her eyes and yawned before she brought it over to her side of the bed. She slowly unwrapped it discovering that it was a white mink coat.

"Happy birthday my love.." Vincent said walking into the bedroom "Do you like it?"

Tiana blinked confused still half asleep "It's beautiful.."

He then handed her another box, then another "That's not all."

She opened the rest and found a new cloche hat, new shoes, and a new dress. She didn't know what to say "Thank you."

He stared at her growing tummy before speaking "Well, since it's Christmas, and your birthday...I was hoping that we could go to see the Christmas parade in the quarter today...that's if you want to."

Tiana thought that it was weird that he actually asked if she wanted to do something instead of just telling her about their plans, plus he remembered her birthday...it was strange.

"Okay." she replied

"Good, now get ready we don't have all day."

She sighed as she began to get dressed

____________

The couple were driving down the street as they were quickly approaching the parade, Tiana felt nostalgia rise up in her when she saw the large crowds of people, the live band, decorative floats, and dancers lined up in the street. Never was she so happy to leave the house.

"Oh my.." she said quietly to herself as she glanced out the window

"What was that?" he asked searching for a parking spot

"Nothing." she said quickly as she saw a man who looked like Naveen walk into one of the stores.

Tiana almost lost her breath as she kept her eyes on the crowd "Stop here!" she blurted out

"What? Why?" he stopped the car

"I have to use the bathroom.." she lied opening the door and walking out

"Wait...Tiana!" he yelled

She ignored him as she made her way through the crowd of merry people and into the store that he entered, which was a toy store. She spotted him again and walked down an aisle following him until she caught up with him, smiling as she grabbed his arm. "Naveen! I thought I'd never-"

"Excuse me?" said the man who wasn't Naveen as he yanked his arm away

Tiana was stunned and embarrassed "I'm so sorry sir...I thought that you were someone else..."

The man didn't say anything else as he walked away from her clearly annoyed.

Tears began to well in her eyes as she tried to fight back her tears as she walked out the toy store. She had been so sure that it was him, she couldn't have been more wrong. She felt so defeated, all she wanted was to see him one last time, even if it meant they couldn't be together she just had to see him again...for closure.

She walked down the sidewalk through the crowded streets, hoping to at least lose Vincent, and get a better view of the lively parade...hopefully that could keep her spirits up. Tiana saw an opening in the front and tried to make her way to the front before tripping and bumping into someone. She groaned hoping that she didn't annoy another person today as she turned to apologize.

"I'm so sorry.." she said as she looked at the woman, her heart beating faster realizing who she was.

"Genie?"


	27. Lost

Tears began to well in her eyes as she tried to fight back her tears as she walked out the toy store. She had been so sure that it was him, she couldn't have been more wrong. She felt so defeated, all she wanted was to see him one last time, even if it meant they couldn't be together she just had to see him again...for closure.

She walked down the sidewalk through the crowded streets, hoping to at least lose Vincent, and get a better view of the lively parade...hopefully that could keep her spirits up. Tiana saw an opening in the front and tried to make her way to the front before tripping and bumping into someone. She groaned hoping that she didn't annoy another person today as she turned to apologize.

"I'm so sorry.." she said as she looked at the woman, her heart beating faster realizing who she was.

"Genie?"

The sandy brown haired woman blinked her green eyes as they widened at the sight of the familiar face "Tee? Tiana?"

Tiana just stared for a moment, joyful that it was actually her friend and frightened that she would leave her again just like everyone else she loved in her life "Eugenia. Is it really you?"

"Yes! Yes! Oh Lord...Tiana!" she tried to hold her emotions in but it didn't work, she was just as excited to see her friend. "I thought I would never see you again!" she said as they embraced each other.

"Where...where have you been?" Tiana said almost shaking "I have been dreaming and praying and crying for you! Everyone was...but especially me!"

"Tiana!"

Eugenia then looked down when she saw Vincent in the crowd trying to get Tiana's attention. "Tee...I gotta go." she said as she quickly walked through the crowd cutting their reunion short.

Tiana frowned "But.." she suddenly felt someone abruptly grab her arm and pull her away from the parade of people.

"Don't you ever leave without my permission again." he shouted dragging her to the car

"Let go of me!" she yelled as he pushed her into the car "I want to see the parade!"

"Damn that." he said driving off "You ruined that on your own."

"I had to go to the bathroom!"

"The bathroom is standing in the crowd now?" he said attempting to hit her as he turned a corner

"It seems like you will never learn! I don't know what I'm gonna do with you."

"How about you divorce me?" she said "Let me live my life since you hate me so much!"

Vincent pulled the car over and without a warning slapped her "What did you just say?"

Tiana was silent as she held her face, whimpering "Nothing."

"I don't know why you act this way. I mean I give you everything that you want...you live in a nice house, I let you visit your friends...hell I even forgave you for fucking that prince and this is how you repay me?" he said hitting his fist on the steering wheel "I could've had any woman I wanted...but I wanted you!"

Tiana couldn't believe him. He really thought that he was God's gift to earth by simply mentioning what he does for her. She was silent as he drove off again.

After a verbal stormy ride home and after a miserable birthday lunch, Vincent left again for Baton Rouge. She was happy that he was gone and that she finally saw her estranged friend, she had to find out where she could see her again and why she ran off so quickly. She noticed that she seemed scared when she saw Vincent. Tiana was helping Betty place the china plates back into the display chest when she saw a piece of paper underneath it sticking out. She knelt down to pick it up, unfolding it carefully reading the contents. Her eyes were like fire when she realized that someone had tried to keep this from her. She was furious.

"Betty!"

"Yes Madame?" she walked into the room with a handful of folded table cloths.

She held up the letter "Why was this in the trash can?"

The housekeeper's smile fell "I don't know, I was cleaning one day and I was probably moving too fast and-"

"Save it." she said "You did it on purpose."

"If I had known-"

"Betty, listen." she said folding her arms "I expect something like this from Vincent, but you work for me. Don't meddle in my business anymore...got it?"

The older woman was silent as she walked back into the dining room. Tiana sighed as she couldn't be angry now that she knew where Naveen was. He had took a train to New York City some time ago. She couldn't believe what she read. She had to meet him there some kind of way.

________________

"Oh thank you Vivienne!" Tiana exclaimed as she unwrapped the neatly wrapped box which revealed a silver baby rattle.

Tiana had invited everyone over for Christmas. She knew that Vincent would be gone by this time so she took advantage and celebrated the holiday her way. She desperately wanted to invite Eugenia, but she didn't have a way of contacting her.

"I really didn't know what to give you...I hope you like it." she said hoping that she'd like her gift. "I know a man in a gift shop who can engrave it for you once you figure out a name."

"I love it!" Tiana then felt bad that she didn't get her anything she hadn't gotten a chance to go shopping, but then remembered the birthday gifts Vincent had given her earlier. "Wait just one minute!"

She returned to the room and handed the brunette the unwrapped boxes "Merry Christmas."

"Tiana you didn't have to get me anything..."

She encouraged her to open it anyway. "Oh my.."

Tiana smiled as she looked at her eying the shoes, "Do you like them?"

"Like them? I love them, they are beautiful!" she began to unwrap the hat and dress, and was so surprised "This must have cost a fortune!"

"Pretty hat Mommy!" said Simeon snacking on a candy cane

Vivienne smiled at her son "Yes it is!"

Tiana would have given her the mink coat as well, but knew that Vincent would expect her to wear it soon and she didn't feel like fighting with him about it. "Don't worry about that, it's Christmas.."

Vivienne then knew that she had to tell Tiana what she thought had happened to Naveen, "Tiana I have to-"

"Happy birthday Babycakes!" said Eudora entering the front room with a box in hand

Tiana was surprised "Mama.."

"Didn't think that I would miss today did ya?" she hugged her daughter

Vivienne sighed as she really wanted to tell Tiana about what happened to Naveen. She decided to tell her some other time. "Evening Eudora."

Just then, Eudora turned and looked out the window after she heard a car pull up out front. "Babycakes, Charlotte is here!" she said as she saw the blonde step out of her chauffeured car.

Tiana smiled "Alright, can you let her in please?" she said

Eudora opened the door but was caught off guard when the southern belle stormed through the door without speaking. The elder woman didn't say anything though as she closed the door and went into the living room following behind her.

Tiana was happy to see her friend as she walked in "Hey Lottie you're just in time! You won't believe who I saw today!" she looked at the blonde and realized she was looking quite angry, she brushed it off when she saw that her niece wasn't there "Aw no Marjorie?"

"Don't Lottie me you rogue!" she yelled

Tiana frowned standing up from the couch "What?"

"You hit on my husband you hypocrite!" she said trying not to cry "Harrison told me everything!"

"What are you talking about? I would never...." Tiana couldn't believe that he would feed her these lies "He tried to hit on me!"

Charlotte shook her head "Harrison would never do such a thing! He told me how you tried to seduce him, in my own home...I trusted you!"

Tiana really couldn't believe that this was happening "But he came on to me! He tried to kiss me when I was looking for my purse in the nursery... he's lying about the entire thing!"

"I know that you're going through a lot with your marriage and life and all but, this is just going too far!" she exclaimed "Just because you don't know who the father of your baby is doesn't mean you can go around stealing everyone else's man because you're unhappy!"

"Hey now!" Eudora stepped in "Don't you dare talk to my daughter that way in her own house!"

Tiana sighed "Mama, I got this."

"She should've thought of that before she touched my husband!"

Tiana turned back to the blonde "I don't want your husband!" Tiana pleaded "He wants me!" she hated to have to state the truth about him

"But I have his children! I never thought that you were like this." said Charlotte "He is a good man.."

"Lottie.." Tiana really tried to get her to understand.

"Don't call me that anymore!" she cried "You are not invited in my home, I want nothing to do with you. We are no longer friends."

Tiana couldn't believe her "Then get out my house, since I'm not trusted!" she attempted to hold back her tears

Without a word, Charlotte walked out the front door, with Eudora slamming the door behind her.

Tiana instantly began to sob as she stood in the middle of the living room, she didn't know what to do.

Vivienne went over to her with a handkerchief and gently wiped her face "Come on and sit on the couch," she said leading her to sit.

Eudora also went over to her daughter "Calm down, we don't want you or the baby to be stressed out!"

Tiana shook her head, "I can't believe that happened."

"You know the truth Tiana," comforted Vivienne "That's all that matters...if she were your true friend then she would have trusted you..."

"That girl done lost her mind since Catherine LaBouff died. Don't mind her." added Eudora

Tiana was silent. She never thought that Charlotte would take her husband's word over hers, she couldn't believe that she would throw away almost fifteen years of friendship over lies. She should've just told her the night it happened.

"I lose a friend the same day I reunite with another." she said as she stood and walked into the kitchen

Eudora and Vivienne just stared at each other not knowing what to do.


	28. Time

"Tiana you really outdid yourself on dinner tonight." complemented Eudora

"I was taught by the best!" she bragged as she placed the dirty dishes into the soap filled sink "I hope we saved enough for Daddy though."

Eudora looked into the pot "There's plenty left. Thankfully you baked enough cornbread."

"I just hope that he comes home soon...I hate when he has to work triple shifts."

"He probably did, since he wasn't here yesterday at all. You know he stays at ya Uncle Weldon's house when he works long because it's closer to his work."

"I know." Tiana said drying a plate with a rag "I just wished that he didn't work so much."

"It won't be for long baby, just until we have enough to pay off the debt for your schooling."

Tiana hated to hear that. She didn't understand why her parents would send her to one of the most expensive private schools in New Orleans when they didn't have the money. She could've simply went to the other schools that her neighborhood friends attended. She felt like the cause of her father working so hard.

"Mama, I appreciate y'all for sending me to a good school and all...but was it worth it havin' to pay all of that money?"

Eudora sighed "It's worth it for us. We want you to have it better than we did...you're the first high school graduate in the family now!"

Just then, someone knocked hard on the front door startling them both. "Who on earth could that be beatin' down my door at this hour?"

Tiana watched as her mother opened the door to two policemen standing on the porch.

"Evenin' officers?"

"Are you Eudora Clark-Toussaint?" said the first officer failing to greet her properly

"Yes, but why are-"

He looked down at a piece of paper he was holding "Your husband James Toussaint was found two days ago..." he interrupted

Eudora blinked "What do you mean by found?"

Tiana listened on in the background.

"He was killed."

Eudora instantly lost her balance and fell to the floor with Tiana running to her side "Mama!"

"We need you to come to the hospital to identify his body." said the officer without emotion "Do you need a lift?"

Tiana couldn't believe her ears as she was trying to help her mother. "We will get there on our own." she said feeling numb inside

"Very well." said the second officer as they walked off. Tiana didn't feel anything as she was still trying to help her distraught mother stand up.

"Mama! We have to get to the hospital..."

Tiana awakened to the phone ringing at her bedside nightstand and tiredly picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Babycakes, are you up?"

Tiana slowly sat up in the bed, rubbing her eyes "I am now. What's going on?"

"Someone showed up at my doorstep just now, lookin' for ya."

She could feel her heart beating fast in her chest "Who?"

"Eugenia Bordeaux...or Genie as you would say."

Tiana exhaled, for a moment she thought that it was Naveen but she was just as happy to hear that it was Eugenia. Maybe I should just forget about him she thought, "Really?"

"Yes, so get down here. She seems tense about something and I have somewhere to be in a few. It's New Year's Eve ya know!"

Tiana smiled at her mother's outburst "Alright, I'll be there soon."

"Hurry!" Eudora said before hanging up the phone.

Tiana quickly began to get dressed as she looked on the wall clock in her bedroom. She realized that she had slept the day away...it was a quarter till ten.

She sighed as she picked out a dress and fixed her hair to look presentable. Since Charlotte and her fell out with each other, Tiana was entering a mild depression and hadn't done much but sleep whenever she had the chance.

"Where are you going?"

Tiana almost jumped when she saw Vincent walking into the room, she wasn't expecting him at all today.

"To my Mama's house." she said fluffing her hair

"On New Year's Eve?" he said flatly

She mentally rolled her eyes "Yes, why not?"

"Because I wanted to take you out tonight to Cecily's."

Tiana stared at her reflection in her vanity mirror. He wanted to take her to the most exclusive jazz club in the city? What was really going on?

"You don't even like jazz." she countered

He shrugged his shoulders "I don't, but my legal team is meeting down there tonight, so it's like killing two birds with one stone."

She looked away from him. Tiana wasn't surprised that he just wanted her to go so that he could keep an eye on her. "I already promised my Mama..."

"Oh come on Tiana. You see her almost everyday. Plus you can wear the new clothes I bought for you."

Tiana closed her eyes. She hoped he wouldn't bring that up. "Can we go some other time? I'm really not feeling very festive, and the baby was kicking all night..."

He stared at her for a moment before walking towards the door. "Your lost."

Tiana was surprised that he didn't put up a fight about it. As she stood up and walked down the stairs and out the door where Henry was waiting for her. "I'm headed to my Mama's tonight." she said as he opened the door for her.

"Yes Mrs. Richelieu." he said driving off

Tiana knocked on the door of her childhood home with Eudora opening the door. "Finally!" she said closing the door as her daughter walked in "How's everything back home?"

"Same." she said as she glanced over to wear Eugenia was sitting. She did look tense like her mother said over the phone. She noticed that the radio was on, a New Year's Eve special playing in the background. This is KGFX hosted by Randy Davis with a New Year's Eve special tonight....

She noticed her mother was getting ready to leave "Where are you going?"

"Midnight tea at Gladys Harris' house!" she said opening the door "I would love to stay but.."

"Do you need Henry to drive you?"

"I've gone all my life without needin' a car to get anywhere.. I think I'm alright babycakes."

"Have a good night Ms. Toussaint." said Eugenia

"Be safe." said Tiana as she walked over to the small living room area. She smiled as she walked over to Eugenia "Genie!"

"Tee!" said the light freckled faced woman as they hugged "I came here, because this was the only place I last ya at. I hope it was no trouble."

"No!" she sat down beside her "It's best that we're here. You look good!"

"Thank you." she said smoothing out her dress "I see that life is doin' ya well..." referring to her pregnancy.

Tiana smiled "Genie...what happened." she wanted to get straight to the point. :And why did you run off so quickly at the parade a week ago?"

"Tee I really don't know if I should tell ya this..."

"I was so worried about you!" Tiana began to cry "Everyone thought that you had died, but I always knew that you were okay.."

"I never wanted to have everyone worried like that."

"Then what happened?" Tiana asked impatiently

Eugenia sighed looking nervous "That's what I came here to tell you...and everybody else. But I'm telling you first. It's a long story. I'm not even sure if you're ready to hear this."

Tiana looked at her mother's rare cuckoo clock hanging on the wall. It was cutting close to midnight. "We have the entire night. I'm here for you."

The sandy brown haired young woman cleared her throat "Alright, so Theodore and me were out one night in the bayou...we had snuck out together after we left a party at a juke-joint...just the two of us..."

 

"I've always been in love with the night sky." said Eugenia looking up into the heavens while she sat in her boyfriend's lap. "It's just so amazin' don't ya think?"

"Not as amazin' as you." he said leaning in for a kiss "Mmm...sweet as honeysuckle."

Eugenia laughed "You are so crazy."

The couple had spent the entire evening in the rural bayou just to get away from everyone and everything that was holding them back. It was peaceful this way, without people in her family constantly judging her for who she loved, the son of a poor sharecropper. She looked into his eyes with love thankful that she had gotten so lucky.

"I wish my Mama didn't care about ya skin color." she sighed "You're such a great person."

He closed his eyes "I know, but we can't wait for them to accept us. We must live our own lives."

She wrapped her arms around his torso "Never leave me."

"I love you." he said as he caressed her face "As soon as I get this second job, we can marry."

Eugenia closed her eyes at his gentle touch, she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She care if her parents never talked to her again. "Why can't we just get married now?" she looked into his eyes "I don't want a big fancy wedding anyway..."

Theodore held her close "I want to give you the best Eugenia. You deserve it."

 

The couple deepened their osculation until they heard a truck pull up a few yards away. Eugenia froze as Theodore grabbed her hand and ran behind some sassafras trees just before the driver saw them. They thought that it was one of their parents out looking for them.

The couple watched as two white men hopped out the back of the truck conversing amongst themselves. One pulled out a cigarette.

"Put that shit away! We gotta be quick with this tonight." said the man

The man blew out smoke "It's never quick with these niggers." he replied pulling a black man from the truck. His hands were tied up and he was blindfolded. He was unusually calm for his situation.

Just then, another car pulled up and a blond man stepped out wearing a three piece suit. "Untie the blindfold."

The men did as they were told.

"Evenin' sir." the blond said mockingly to the black man "How's your day going?"

"Go to hell." he said without emotion as the man pistol whipped him.

Eugenia let out a small yelp before Theodore covered her mouth with his hand. "Eugenia if you don't be quiet they'll find us too!"

"But I know that man!" she whispered to him "He treated me and Tiana for ice cream one day."

"Why are you doing this?" said the black man now with a bruised face "I have a family to get back home to! A daughter who I love with every ounce of my being...please don't do this." he pleaded.

The blond man kicked him in the shins causing the man to topple to the ground, chuckling "You really are stupid. That's why you're here...you were standing in the way of what I want."

Eugenia's eyes widened when she finally realized who the black man was, "Mr. Toussaint?" she whispered under her breath. "No!"

"What is it that you want?" James pleaded "I don't have much money, but only a few heirlooms and-"

"I don't want your money!" Vincent said pulling out another gun "I want your daughter." he smirked "And with daddy out of the way, I'll be finally able to get her right where I want her."

"Tiana?" said James now feeling scared "What do you want with her?"

Vincent laughed "Do you really want me to explain that James?" he looked over at his men who were also laughing "What don't I want with her? She's gorgeous...for a Negro. And after you're gone...she'll be all mine. You've done a good job with her, now she'll be my good little wife."

"Over my dead body." said James with a stern look on his face "Tiana would never go for a person like you! You're almost half her age."

"I'm twenty-eight." he said partly offended "But never mind that, I only want Tiana, and she won't pay me any mind with you around. So I just have to get rid of your old ass." he said aiming at James with his gun

"Please. There's gotta be another way.."

Eugenia covered her mouth as she watched her best friend's father murder right before her eyes. She started to sob as tears fell down her eyes fiercely, unable to hold in her emotions. Her cries began to get louder and Theodore tried to quiet her down by covering her mouth once more.

"Eugenia!" he hissed quietly.

But it was too late, all three men heard her and began to get suspicious looking over their way. Shining flash lights through the trees. "Who goes there?"

Theodore could feel his heart pounding as he helped his girlfriend up, while still keeping his eyes on the men through the mossy trees. He slowly backed up with Eugenia holding onto him tightly scared out of her mind. "Theo..." she whispered

The young man swallowed as he held her hand "On my count, we are going to run alright? But we're not going the usual way okay? But the way that only a few know..."

Eugenia slowly nodded her head with tears still rolling down her freckled face "Okay."

"One. Two. Three."

The couple shot off running as fast as they could through the damp bayou. Eugenia could barely keep up with Theodore's long legs in her ankle length dress. They could both hear the men running after them, which made Eugenia even more frightened. "They are following us!" she yelled

Theodore grabbed her hand as he ran through more trees towards the swamp and quietly walked into the murky water. "C'mon!" he said with his head neck up in the water

Eugenia nervously shook her head "I can't swim..."

"Eugenia if you don't get in this water right now!"

Without a word she hurriedly took off her shoes, tossing them in a hollow log and got into the cold water, placing her entire body underneath.

The men ran over to the swamp flashing their lights over the water. "I think they went that way." said the brown haired man as he led them over towards an old cajun boat home.

As if on cue, Eugenia was the first to rise from the water, breathing unevenly "Theo!" she shouted just before his head popped up from the water.

"They gone!" she said smiling moving her way over to him happily

"Are you sure?" he said holding her as they got out of the swamp.

She nodded her head pointing over towards the boat home "See they are there now."

"Let's go." he said as he grabbed her hand running out of the bayou back towards the city.

They stopped and rested in an alley catching their breath before Theo thought of a plan. "We have to leave New Orleans." he said quickly

"What?" she said soaked to the core "But they didn't even see us-"

"Damn that Eugenia!" he said holding her hand "I'm not taking any chances, they probably did since you know the guy!"

Eugenia began to cry "I don't want to leave New Orleans, my whole family is here."

 

Theodore sighed "We can't risk them being killed too, it's best that we leave...and start a whole new life together. That's what we wanted all along right?"

"We have no money Theo!" she was unsure about this

"We will figure it out along the way...please just trust me?"

"I can't believe this is happening." said touching her soggy hair "My poor friend..."

"What do you say?"

"I trust you" she said hugging him

"We left town that same night." continued Eugenia wiping her eyes "We eloped in Shreveport before eventually moving to Texas. Tiana I am so sorry to tell you all of this now, but I just had to tell somebody. It was eatin me alive on the inside."

Tiana was silent as she just stared at her friend soaking it all in. Eugenia began to get worried. "Tee?"

"Huh?" said Tiana she could hear the radio still playing incessantly in the background. Ten seconds till the countdown folks get the confetti ready...

"Did you even listen to what I just told you?" she searched Tiana's brown orbs for an answer "I know it's a lot to take in.."

Tiana didn't know what to say. This changed everything for her, she didn't even know how to react as she felt her blood rise up in her body, trying not to collapse as she listened to the radio.

"No..it can't be true.."

...Six, five, four, three, two, one...Happy New Year folks!


	29. Bullet

The large house was quiet when Tiana finally made it back from Eudora's home. She had cried into Eugenia's arms throughout the entire night after she told her the truth about Vincent and the reasons for her absence. Never had she wanted to stay at her mother's so badly, but she knew that it was best that she went home, she hoped desperately that he was still out with his friends. Tiana slowly entered the dim house and carefully eased her way up the stairs and into the bedroom where she saw her husband sleeping. She was actually surprised to find him there, bare chested, his chest gently rising from breathing.

She stood there for a moment in silence, a million emotions throughout her body. She was numb, standing there in the darkness. Thinking.

Never in a lifetime would she have thought that he, the man she used to love, had been the one to murder her first love...her father. She remembered shaking violently as Eugenia tried to hold her down, calming her down with soothing childhood songs, wiping her face with a cool damp cloth.

"No..it can't be true."

Her body was still in shock, and she knew that she had no business at this house again...but something just drew her back.

Tiana eased back into the hallway, where she remembered he kept a spare gun in an empty shoebox in the linen closet. He hadn't told her it was there, she found it accidentally while cleaning one day, just as she found other things she didn't want to see.

She reached up high and quietly opened the plain white box, revealing the silver weapon glistening in the night. Tiana rubbed her hand over the gun, feeling the power the weapon somewhat gave her. Growing up, she hated guns...they simply scared her. But at this moment, fear wasn't even close to what she was feeling.

Tiana crept back into the bedroom, standing at the doorway once more before making her way towards his side of the bed. She was surprised that he didn't wake up yet, for he was a very light sleeper. She figured the alcohol he had knocked him out cold.

Slowly, she climbed on the bed, sitting on him and on impulse aimed the gun directly at his head. She quickly closed her eyes, pulling the trigger. Tiana wanted him dead.

"What are you doing?" he exclaimed waking up from a drunken slumber

Click. Tiana pulled the trigger once more only to realize that it wasn't loaded. She wanted to scream.

Shit.

"Tiana is that you?" he asked as he turned on his side lamp, she hid the weapon under a pillow before he could react to it.

She looked dumbfounded, as she was still sitting on top of him. "Yes it's me."

"Well get off me!" he said irritated "You must weigh at least two hundred pounds! You are going on a diet as soon as the baby's born!"

She sighed as she climbed off of him, as she watched him leave the room as she uncovered the gun. Tiana could feel her body shaking at what she almost did as she placed her hand over her chest.

Lord help me she thought

___________________

Naveen slowly rose up from his bed as he stretched walking to the bathroom for a shower. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night, with his constant thoughts of Tiana driving him mad, as well as his neighbor's New Year's Eve party that kept him up all throughout the night. He quickly showered and brushed his teeth, washed his face, and put on some trousers and a shirt before realizing that it was now early January in New York. He groaned before also adding another shirt before putting on a brown trench coat, gloves, scarf, and his favorite cabbie hat before walking out the door.

He inhaled the crisp winter air as he glanced around his new property. It was ridden with lots of snow, but thankfully he had shoveled the pathway well the other night before it had gotten too bad. Naveen had rented out a cottage in the village of West Egg on Long Island almost an hour away from the city.

 

Renting the small home took the last of the money that his father had given to him before banishing him from the kingdom, and after he realized that money was getting tight, he went out and searched for a job. He was lucky enough to snag a position at the famous Cotton Club as a ukulele player. He had wanted it to be that way, due to the level of mobsters and bootleggers that inhabited the city, and he wanted to be far away from whatever Al Capone and his men planned for their revenge on him. He was to stay in New York until he was sure that everything calmed down a bit.

The prince glanced up at his neighbor's grand home, a lavish mansion that sat near the body of water that separated them from old money East Egg. He shook his head as he watched the team of servants scrambling to clean up the residue in the front from last night's party. It had to have been one to remember for so much trash to have build up.

A part of him had wanted to be invited, he was still a wild one at heart, but Tiana changed that about him in a way for the better. Although, he did remember a fellow, who he bought the small home from, told him that this certain neighbor never invited anyone to his parties...they just...showed up.

"Here are your keys sir, and welcome to West Egg!" said the man as he stood up to leave.

"Thanks." said Naveen as he looked out the window to the mansion, "Do you know who lives there?" he wanted to make sure he wasn't near anyone he wasn't supposed to.

The man looked over "Oh, that's the Gatsby estate, owned by Jay Gatsby himself. A millionaire...He has a party almost every night!"

Naveen raised his eyebrows in curiosity "Does he really?" the prince thought he had everyone beat when it came to throwing parties.

"Sure does!" he said as his voice got lower "Although...no one has actually ever seen him...or been given an invitation!"

That really made him interested, "So, how do they know when he's hosting one? Have you been inside?"

The man shook his head "I don't know...everyone just kinda knows...they just show up? Oh no I'd never step foot inside, I've heard stories about him and that big mansion...I'm not the partying type anyway."

"Oh, well thanks for everything..." said Naveen as the man walked out to his car... "Hey what's your name again?"

The black haired man hopped in his car before answering, "Nick Carraway."

The man had been right about the extravagant parties every night too. When he first moved in during Autumn, it nearly drove him to the brink of insanity, simply because he wanted to see what the excitement was about. He often fought with the idea of introducing himself to his mysterious neighbor, but never went through with it.

He sighed as he looked up at the highest window on the mansion when he thought he saw someone pull the curtain back, staring at him. Naveen blinked trying to figure out if he was just seeing things. 'Was that him?' he thought. He ignored it, and made sure that his scarf was wrapped around him tightly before finally walking over to his bright red car. The prince was invited over to the Buchanan estate just across the bay in East Egg for brunch.

She was just as surprised to see him strolling in the local park that day, just as he was. He and Daisy met each other in London during the Governor's Ball a couple years back when she was a debutante. Naveen hadn't seen her since then, and he actually missed her and truly just saw her as a friend instead of someone he just wanted to sleep with, plus he didn't have many female friends.

 

He pulled up in the arched driveway of the grand home, as two valets appeared one to greet him, and another to park his car. 'Oh how I miss that.' he thought as he rang the doorbell.

A butler answered "Good morning, follow me." he said leading Naveen into a beautiful parlor room. Naveen was caught off guard when he saw the all-white room filled with floating white window curtains dancing everywhere.

 

The team of servants quickly closed the tall french doors, causing the fairy-like curtains to seize their flying. Suddenly, a blonde woman peeked her head over the cream colored settee that she was laying on, staring at the prince for a moment.

"Is that you my love?" she joked smiling over at him

 

Naveen chuckled "Weren't you cold with all of those windows open like that?"

She shrugged her dainty shoulders, looking at him up and down "Do they miss me in London?"

He thought for a second "Yes, at least a dozen people send their love."

"How gorgeous." she said sadly looking down at the floor

"They're absolutely in mourning." Naveen continued "They're crying..."

"I don't believe you!"

"...Wailing, screaming, shouting! Saying, Daisy Buchanan we can't live without you!"

The blonde smiled reaching her hand out to him, "I'm paralyzed with happiness!"

Naveen took her hand, but Daisy had another idea in mind by pulling him over the settee with him falling onto the floor, laughing in the process.

 

She sat up, staring at him on the floor "Jordan Baker, a very famous golfer." she said introducing him to her friend.

He stood up nodding her way, he didn't even know she was in the room "Ah yes, I've seen your face on the cover of Sporting Life." he held out his hand for her to shake it "I'm Naveen-"

 

The short haired, very pale brunette ignored his introduction and stood up from the settee, stretching. "I've been sitting on that sofa for as long as I can remember."

Daisy hurriedly left the settee, placing her hands on Jordan's shoulders "This summer I'll sort of fling you two together...I'll push you two into linen closets and off to sea in boats!" she rambled excitedly

"I'm not listening to a word." said Jordan

Naveen lifted an eyebrow, hoping that Daisy didn't get the wrong idea. He still had Tiana to get back to. "Now Daisy-"

"Who is this?"

Everyone turned their heads towards the doorway to see Tom standing looking confused at Naveen. "Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my house?"

Daisy quickly went over to her husband "Tom darling, this is my good friend Prince Naveen...I told you I invited him over for morning brunch remember?"

"Prince? Prince of what country?" Tom gruffed

 

"Portugal." answered Naveen

"You didn't tell me he was..." he stopped when he couldn't figure out his ethnicity "What in the hell are you anyway?"

"Tom!" said Daisy, clearly embarrassed

But Naveen wasn't intimidated at all by the man "As a matter of fact I'm a plethora of different ethnicities." he joked looking over at Daisy "But as for right now I'll just claim one...to keep things simple."

Tom huffed as he went over to the bar.

"I'm so sorry." she said looking up at him "He's not used to being around...people of color." she whispered.

Naveen didn't think nothing of it. "Eh, I've heard worse in New Orleans."

But Tom heard her "Daisy don't be silly! I'm around colored people all the time! Just look at our servants, all Negro!"

"So Daisy tells us that you're over in West Egg." Jordan interjected, practicing her golf swing

Tom fixed himself a glass of scotch before walking towards Naveen. "That's right! So are you consorting with those social climbing, primitive, new money types?"

Naveen smirked at the man's arrogance, he really didn't bother him at all. His father had more money than he and Gatsby combined.

"My little home is just a cardboard box at eighty a month." he bantered

"Your new life is adorable!" smiled Daisy

"I know somebody in West Egg." the brunette said walking towards one of the tall french windows

 

Naveen glanced her way "I don't know a single person that side of the bay."

Jordan turned his way, with her golf club still in hand, "You must know Gatsby!"

Daisy's breath stiffened when she heard that name "Gatsby?" she said holding a glass of limeade in her hand "What Gatsby?"

Naveen looked over at her questionably.

"Madame!" said a butler, causing Daisy to look his way "Brunch is now served!" he said gesturing towards the tall french windows, which were opened by more servants causing the white curtains to float in the parlor room once more.

______________

"What brings you to New York state, Naveen?" inquired Daisy taking a sip of tea.

 

"I was in Louisiana last summer on holiday." said Naveen as a servant cleared his plate from the table. "So, why not spend winter in New York?" he said matter-of-factly

Daisy sighed, "Oh New Orleans! I've been trying to get Tom to purchase us a house in the Garden District when I get homesick for the South." she batted her eyelashes "You know that I'm a southern girl at heart...always will be."

 

Tom cleared his throat "I'm sure you left Louisville for a reason sweetheart."

"And I wish I could visit sometimes." she hinted to her husband

"For what?" he said frowning "So that your mother can continue to suffocate us? No."

"Then let's at least take a trip to New Orleans one day!" pleaded Daisy "I have friends there!"

Naveen was curious "What are their names?"

"Winifred Phillips and Charlotte LaBouff!" she said "We were all introduced into society the same year!"

The prince almost spit out his drink, he remembered her showing up at Tiana's home when she hurt herself that time. "I know her..well I know of her." he corrected

"Small world." said Jordan nonchalantly

Daisy's mouth flew open "That is just the strangest thing!" she said nearly bursting with joy "I must visit very soon, when are you going back?"

"Well I'm in the need of a good cigar." said Tom standing up from the table, clearly uninterested in the conversation "Nice meeting you Nathan."

"Naveen." he corrected

"Tom it's barely eleven-thirty, do you really need to smoke this time of day?" asked Daisy

"I can smoke whenever I damn well please!" the man exclaimed as he called for a butler "Please don't question my actions dear."

Jordan got up "I have to make a phone call."

 

Daisy was silent as they left. She actually looked somewhat defeated, and she never let anyone crush her spirit. Naveen wondered how she ended up with someone like him.

"I apologize for my husband." the blonde said standing up as a butler helped her with her fur coat "He can be a bit overbearing at times."

Naveen shook his head "I'm alright, it's good to know that you're still true to yourself."

She smiled as she led them out to a sitting area outside that was close to the bay, there was a large fire pit in the center to keep warm "So.. do you have anyone to come home to Naveen? I know that you keep a girl on your arm."

He sighed thinking about Tiana and their complicated relationship. "Actually, I do...but it's a very strained situation."

"Oh do tell!" she said wanting to know every detail about her friend's new lover "Is she a royal?"

"No.."

"Daughter of an aristocrat?"

"No.."

"Heiress?"

"I don't think so.."

"Socialite?"

"Uh.."

"I would have never thought that my stubborn, image-obsessed friend would ever fall for a plain Jane!"

"Oh..Tiana is far from plain..." he defended "She's light, she's my sun, she's my heart...everything that I've ever wanted in a woman."

Daisy placed her hands over her mouth in shock "Tiana...what a beautiful name. Oh Naveen's in love!"

"I am.." he admitted. Naveen wanted to kick himself that he mentioned her name, it wasn't that he wanted to keep her a secret, she just wanted her to be protected.

"I hear wedding bells! I am invited to the wedding right?" she joked

"Where was my invite to yours?" he quipped

 

"Oh my itty bitty nuptials were nothing. Just my family. Only friend I could have was Jordan." she said pulling her fur closer to her body "Maybe for the people of Louisville it was special...but a royal wedding, yes that will be grand!"

"If you say so." he said thinking "Everything seems to be falling apart for me right now."

Daisy laughed a little "Oh Naveen."

He raised an eyebrow "What's funny?"

"It's just, well you see I just think everything's terrible anyhow."

"Really?"

"Yes." she said standing up "I've been everywhere, and seen everything, and done everything..."

He listened as he followed her over to where she was standing.

"...I've had a very bad time Naveen. I'm pretty cynical about everything."

"Your daughter. I suppose she talks and eats and everything?" he asked remembering the photos she sent him.

She stretched her arms up in the air, turning towards him "Pammy? Oh yes..." she said holding back tears "Listen Naveen, when she was born, Tom was God knows where..." she turned to look back at the window to make sure he wasn't listening "...With God knows who."

 

He listened on.

"And I asked the nurse if it was a boy or a girl." she sighed "And she said it was a girl...and I wept. I'm glad it's a girl."

"And I hope she'll be a fool...that's the best thing a girl in this world can be. A beautiful little fool."

Naveen was silent as he witnessed his friend hoping that her child be that way. He didn't know what to say as he watched her eyes linger on the bay out in front of them.

"All the bright, precious things fade so fast...and they don't come back." she said sorrowfully


	30. Fear

"You must eat something, Madame! It's not good for the child!" said Betty walking into the bedroom with a tray of food

Tiana was silent as the housekeeper went over to her with a bowl of hot soup. She didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. She had been lying in the bed for weeks without contacting anyone. The phone would ring nearly every hour, but she had told Betty to ignore it, much to her chagrin. Vincent didn't make it any better by being home more than usual. She was sick to her stomach. She couldn't even look him in the eye anymore without the urge to throw up. Depression was taking over her entire life at this point, she didn't care to get up to do anything, not even bathe.

"I'm not hungry." she replied softly, her eyes glassy with tears.

"But that baby is!" she helped Tiana sit up "Take a bite." she handed her a piece of buttered toast.

Tiana bit a little off the side before closing her eyes "I'm tired Betty, you can leave now."

"Not until you finish. You haven't eaten anything since Thursday!"

The phone began to ring. Betty went over to answer it.

"Don't answer." said Tiana as she began to lie back down

"But Madame it has been ringing all day-"

"I don't care." she hissed

The older woman answered it anyway "Richelieu residence."

That set Tiana off. "Who do you think you are?" she yelled throwing pillows at her head. "You are fired!"

"It is Mr. Ayers!" she said dodging the pillows "It is urgent!"

"Mathias?" Tiana said waving her arms "Give me the phone!"

She did as she was told. "Hello?"

"Tiana!" said Mathias with emotion in his voice "Finally I've been calling for hours!"

Tiana noticed that her cousin was crying on the other end "Mathias what's wrong?" she hoped that it had nothing to do with her. She couldn't take anymore pain.

"Yesterday I went over to Aunt Eudora's because I had wanted to return the recipe books she let me borrow from a few months ago and-"

Tiana was frustrated "Out with it!"

"No one answered the door, but the lights were on, so I twisted the knob and the door was unlocked and...she was laying on the kitchen floor..."

Tiana covered her mouth "What?"

"I am at the hospital right now! I couldn't get a hold of you until I found ya number beside her nightstand."

"I'll be there as soon as I can!" she said not asking for directions because there was only one colored hospital in the city.

Tiana hung up the phone as she rushed to put on a fresh dress and shoes, not worrying about her hair at the moment. She couldn't believe that this was happening.

"Betty get the car ready!"

_________

Naveen was strumming his ukulele mindlessly around the house after a long night at work. It was a marvelous job and all, hell a privilege to be able to work at the Cotton Club every night, but it just wasn't the same without Tiana. He missed her terribly and couldn't bear to think about what she'd gone through since the wedding. He wondered if she had gone through with it or not.

It took much strength to just drop everything and return to New Orleans, as much as he wanted Tiana in his arms, it was best to just lay low until he figured out a plan that wouldn't involve him being murdered at the hands of Capone and anyone else who wanted him dead.

He sighed as he looked out the window at the falling snow. Naveen wasn't used to winters like this where he was from. Having to shovel his driveway everyday was getting old, especially being confined in his own house because it was just too cold to do anything. He wanted to kick himself for getting into this situation anyway. If he didn't ease into the bootlegging business in the first place, he wouldn't have had to move here. He was way too proud to call his father for help anyway. He'd rather suffer than to do that.

Knock-knock.

Naveen turned, surprised that he even heard knocking at the door. He realized how far away from his old life he was to even have to answer his own door...without a doorbell.

"Yes?" he said opening the door to two butlers, one holding a silver tray with a card on it and another picking it up handing it to him.

"Good morning sir." said the young butler as Naveen received the card. "Have a good day." before walking off without explanation.

"What the hell..." Naveen said closing the door, confused. He slowly read the card aloud before realizing that it was an invitation...

Dear Mr. De Santiago,

The honor would be entirely mine, if you could attend my little party.

Yours Sincerely,

J. Gatsby

Naveen was actually taken aback a little. Was this reality?

________

Tiana walked into the hospital and saw Mathias waiting for her in the lobby. Mathias immediately got up and walked her into the room where her mother was being kept in.

Mathias noticed that his cousin was calm until she saw Eudora on the bed, unconscious.

"Mama!" Tiana went over to her side "Mama you must wake up!"

A man walked into the room, surprised to see another person. "Hello."

"Dr. Jones, this is Tiana the patient's daughter." said Mathias

"What is wrong with her?" she said almost yelling "Why is she here?"

"Good afternoon Tiana I'm Dr.-"

"Never mind all that!" she said clearly distraught "What's wrong with my Mama?"

The doctor sighed understanding her manners at the moment. He looked through her file before speaking. "Well, it seems that she had walking pneumonia for weeks, before your cousin found her..."

Tiana shook her head "I don't get it...she has to visit the doctor every week because she has problems with her health...she takes medicine every week and everything!"

"I understand but.."

"Then how could have they missed this?" she yelled "She shouldn't even be here!"

"According to hospital records, she hasn't been coming for her visits in months." he said showing her the papers.

"What?" she said skimming the writing

"Her usual doctor took her off all prescriptions." he said taking a seat "He claimed that she was finally well and didn't need them any longer."

"But why did she tell me that she still needed them?" Tiana was confused

"I don't know. But her sudden case of pneumonia isn't uncommon for her age." he said looking at his watch "I'm sorry, but I am to be in surgery in ten minutes. I'll have a nurse to come assist your mother."

"No! She needs to wake up! You need to do something about this!" cried Tiana

"I'm sorry, but it's up to her, I've done all I can do." he walked out, closing the door behind him

Tiana couldn't do anything but just stand there with her hands over her face.

"Tiana.." said Mathias hugging his cousin "She'll be alright. She always is."

"I can't lose another parent..." Tiana sobbed into his shoulder "Why me? What have I done wrong in this life to deserve this?"

"Nothing. You didn't do anything wrong. Life is brutal to us all." comforted Mathias "She will get better like she always does."

Tiana wiped her eyes with a handkerchief "Mathias...thank you, but I need time alone with my Mama."

He understood "Alright, just let me know if you need anything."

She watched as he left the room and went over to her mother's bedside. "Mama..."

Tiana gently took her mother's hand into hers, trying to hold back fresh tears. "Mama, I need for you to wake up." she exhaled deeply "Don't leave me here by myself...I can't live this life alone..."

She glanced over her mother's face, touching her hair as she closed her eyes "I need you here to help me with the baby...teach me everything you know." she sniffled "He or she needs a grandma with as much wisdom as you... especially when that time comes...you know I don't know nothin' bout birthin' no babies..." she laughed

"I need you here...because I'm scared Mama." Tiana laid her head on her mother's lap "It seems that everything is falling apart for me..."

"And most of all...I need you to wake up because I love you..and without you, there is no one left for me to love.."


	31. Gatz

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" a man yelled out from a black car, almost running over Naveen in the process.

The prince moved out of the way just in time, just as the car, packed with eight wild people pulled up to the Gatsby estate.

 

"Son of a.." Naveen mumbled to himself, deciding to forget the fool. Tonight, he was going to let loose and party.

But that wasn't the only vehicle. There were at least a hundred vehicles speeding up the street despite the frozen black ice to get to Gatsby's. The whole city had packed into automobiles, and all weekend, every weekend...ended up at Gatsby's. Everyone, from all walks of life, from every corner of New York City.

This kaleidoscopic carnival spilled through Gatsby's door all through the night. Many people were hopping out the back of cars and rushing to the front entrance as if the party were to vanish at any second. Naveen watched in disbelief at how so many people showed up every single night...and never missed a beat!

The prince was glad that he decided to walk over instead of driving. After all, it was literally right next door. He walked up the steps to where everyone was entering and flashed his invitation.

"I have an invitation..." he said as people accidently bumped into him. The butler just simply ignored him, him Naveen taking the hint. No one else had even bothered to show their invitations...if they had even been invited.

 

He walked through the crowded long corridor before finally walking into the main ballroom, which was connected to the outside area, where even more people were gathered. It seemed to be a madhouse, with hundreds, if not thousands of people cutting a rug under one roof.

There was a caravansary of billionaire playboy publishers and their blonder nurses, heiresses comparing inheritances on Gatsby's beach.   
Big whigs, losing their money at the roulette tables, gossip columnists, alongside gangsters and governors exchanging telephone numbers, film stars, broadway directors, morality protectors, high school defectors, and Yuling Klipspringer...dubious descendant of Beethoven playing Gatsby's grand organ at the top of the balcony.

 

"Do you know where I can find Gatsby?" Naveen asked a butler, yelling over the loud jazz music, "I live just next door..." he pulled out his invitation once more showing it to him.

"I haven't seen Mr. Gatsby sir..." he said while pouring champagne into glasses "Why no one has!"

Naveen found that to be strange as he grabbed a glass, and walked around the huge mansion, soaking everything in. He took a sip of champagne before downing the entire glass. Alone, and a little embarrassed, Naveen decided to get roaring drunk.

After many hours, Naveen watched the many guests in a drunken haze Charleston their way through the night to the hot jazz that blasted throughout the entire mansion."I can out dance everyone at this little party.." he said narrowing his eyes

"Mr. Gatsby!" said a voice from behind him, right into his ear

 

Naveen quickly turned to see Jordan there, smiling at him. He was dumbfounded as to why she was here and so close to him. She was dressed elegantly in a slim open back black dress and jewels.

"C'mon." she said leading him into a room down another long corridor to a door.

Naveen suddenly found the encounter hilarious and playfully pushed her into the door, where the room was revealed to be a library. "Jordan.."

"But you are mistaken!" shouted Jordan teasingly, running about the room "For I am the mysterious...Mr. Gatsby!"

"You won't find him."

 

Both were shocked to see an elderly man at the top of the stairs that led to the highest bookshelf.

"This house, and everything in it is an elaborate disguise..."

"Cause Mr. Gatsby doesn't exist..." he said wobbling his way over to them

"Nonsense..." Jordan barked "I've met him."

 

"Really?" asked the man "Which one? The prince? The spy? The murderer?" he handed them more martinis

"I can't find one person, who knows anything real about Gatsby."

"Well I know who can.." said a confident Jordan "He gives large parties, and I love large parties. They're so intimate...small parties there isn't any privacy."

"If that's true," said a curious Naveen "What's all this for?" he glanced out of the window to see the wild guests jumping into the indoor swimming pool, fully clothed.

"That my dear friend...is a great question." the old man replied, smiling

______________

"You sure know how to burn a hole in the dance floor Naveen." laughed Jordan catching her breath

"It's the Maldonian touch." he bragged grabbing an olive martini from a passing butler "You must come here often?" he asked

"Every weekend." she smirked, "You should come with me...I get lonely around this huge mansion alone."

Naveen laughed, not catching her flirting "I'm actually trying to stop partying so much." he said gulping the drink down, before popping the olive into his mouth "I have priorities now." he slurred

"Oh c'mon you're a prince! There is no such thing...as priorities." she mused right near his ear

The young man loved the attention he was getting from the star golfer, but he had no intention of being with her "Is that right?"

She nodded her head slyly "I'll be right back..." she added before switching over to the bar area

"Having a good time, old sport?"

Naveen looked to his right to a man, dressed in a nice black tuxedo with a bow tie.

"Yes everything is incredible, I live just next door.." pulling the invitation from his coat pocket "He sent me an actual invitation...seems like I'm the only one. I still haven't met Mr. Gatsby." he didn't even realize that he was following the man.

"No one's met him.." continued Naveen, the alcohol taking over him fully "I hear he's third cousin to the Kizer's and second cousin to the devil." laughed the prince patting him on the shoulder before walking off

"I'm afraid I haven't been a good host old sport." said the man taking a glass of champagne

Naveen raised an eyebrow before turning around facing the man again.

"You see...I'm Gatsby."

 

Just then, a fireworks display blasted into the night air...as if on cue. Naveen just stared at the man, he didn't know whether this man was being truthful, or playing some kind of sick joke. His smile was one of those rare smiles that you may come across four or five times in life. It seemed to understand you and believe in you...just as you would like to be understood and...believed in.

"Sorry old sport I thought you knew.." said Gatsby patting him on the shoulder

"Please, just uh..I don't know what to say.." Naveen was confused "Forgive me..."

"It's quite alright.."

"I've had too much to drink.." Naveen felt his head rushing

A mysterious man came up to Gatsby, whispering something into his ear "Mr. Gatsby sir, Chicago is on the line.."

"Just a minute.." Gatsby said walking up the stairs that led them back inside "I'm taking my new hydroplane out in the morning...would you like to go with me?" he asked

Naveen thought about it for a moment, he had several planes back home...was Hatsby trying to impress him? "What time?"

"The time that suits you."

"That's kind of you." Naveen replied as he watched the man kiss Jordan's hand

"It's real good to see you again Miss Baker."

He turned back to Naveen "If there's anything that you want...just ask for it old sport."

Naveen just simply stared at the man.

"Now, if you'll excuse me.." he said as he nodded his head before walking off.

"I expected him to be-"

"Old?" Jordan interjected "Fat?"

"Yes." affirmed Naveen "Young men just don't drift coolly out of nowhere, purchase a mansion on Long Island..."

He told me once he was an Oxford Man." she began "However I don't believe it." she sipped her martini

"Why not?"

"I don't know..." she shrugged "I just don't believe he went there."

"I beg your pardon?"

Jordan turned to see the same man who informed Gatsby on a phone call right on her heels.

"Miss Baker, Mr. Gatsby would like to speak with you...alone."

"Me?" she blinked

"Yes Madam." and with that, he walked off

She and Naveen just glanced at each other before she slowly wandered over to meet up with him. Naveen watched as the fireworks display continued to blast in the background, along with the live orchestra blowing into their trumpets until dawn...

Naveen awakened in one of Gatsby's many rooms surrounded by other drunken guests who had partied a little too much. The party had finally come to an end as he sat there for a while, with a wine glass still in hand...glancing over the many pictures that hung on the walls. There were photographs of Gatsby on travels to India, Montreal, Istanbul as well as valuable paintings.

He groaned after rising up too quickly, and walked over into the main foyer, where there were more guests stumbling down the grand staircase with balloons in hand, laughing and talking to each other about the great time they had.

"Naveen!"

The prince turned to see Jordan walking excitedly fast towards him, he squinted his eyes.

"Jordan?"

"I just heard the most shocking thing..." she said as her date grabbed her hand "Where have you been? The car's waiting!"

"Amazing!" she continued as she was being walked out the front entrance "It all makes sense! It all makes sense!"

Naveen followed her out to the car "What makes sense?"

"Everything!" she exclaimed as her date opened the car door, rushing to leave "C'mon we gotta get outta here, this is crazy!"

"Here I am babbling to you and I swore I wouldn't tell!"

"Just tell me." said Naveen

"Oh Naveen I'm sorry but I swore.." said drawled as the car drove away "I swore I wouldn't tell.."

Naveen just watched, dazed as he watched her leave.

"I'm sorry to keep her from you old sport."

Naveen turned to see Gatsby again "No..it's fine." he waved it off

"Don't forget we're going up in that hydroplane tomorrow morning."

"I haven't."

"Mr. Gatsby sir, Philadelphia is on the phone.."

"Good night old sport." Gatsby said before walking back into his home

"Good night.." Naveen said as he watched the energetic guests jump into his huge water fountain.

"Naveen!" Jordan shouted from her car from the other side of the fountain, waving her arms madly "Come and see me! We'll have tea next week! I'm in the Waldorf-Astoria Hotel!"

Naveen really didn't want to lead her on, he hoped that they'd just be good acquaintances "I'll call you up!" he shouted

Realizing that he had to get a good night's rest for work the next day, he straggled over next door to his cozy home...his mind spinning from the wild night he had...

________________

"Would you like a glass of iced tea?" asked Eugenia "Something to eat?"

Tiana shook her head, not looking her friend in the eye as she cleared her throat, "No thank you."

"Alright, let me know if you need anything." she replied before walking back into the kitchen

It was the day of Eudora's funeral, and it seemed like everything had stopped for Tiana. She had been so sure that her mother would pull through, she had gotten better the other times...so why had she given up now? Eudora finally succumbed to her illness after an entire month in a coma. Tiana had been beside her every single day, even the days when she felt like giving up. She still couldn't believe that she was gone.

Tiana originally wanted to host the repass at her childhood home, but with the insistence of Vincent, it was hosted in their home instead. He claimed that 'Eudora was his mother too' but Tiana knew that he was full of it. She watched him as he mingled with her family members, he was just doing it for show, to make good image. She was shocked that Eli LaBouff showed up, with no sign of Charlotte...not that she was surprised.

Dressed in black from head to toe, with a netted black veil covering her face, Tiana kept to herself the entire service, even through the burial. She had picked out the best tombstone and place right next to her father, James. Tiana was now worried at who was now going to take care of her Grandmother.

"I saved you a slice.." Mathias handed his cousin a plate of pound cake "It makes me feel better.."

 

Tiana mustered up a smile "Thanks."

"You are a strong woman." he said

"Who is going to take care of Grandmere?" sputtered Tiana "I just know that Vincent wants to put her in a home..."

"Mama Odette?" he asked "I can take care of her... we have more than enough room.."

Tears welled in her eyes as she hugged him "Oh thank you cousin."

"She is safe with me." he comforted "I know you need to focus your energy on healing...and preparing for childbirth."

"I don't know if I can go on any longer..."

He closed his eyes "Tiana, you are the daughter of James and Eudora Toussaint ...you can do anything! You are beautiful, talented.."

"Yet for some reason my life is complete hell!" she cried, throwing the plate on the floor, it shattering into pieces, "Everything and everyone that I love is gone, Mathias! GONE! I have nothing to live for!"

"I'm here and I love you." He was silent as he didn't know what to say "You still have your child to live for.."

"I don't love this child..." she said standing up "No one does." she said before running up the stairs..


	32. Easy

Naveen and Gatsby rode in the hydroplane like they planned, and he attended two more of Gatsby's parties, and even made use of his beach...but he soon realized that he knew absolutely nothing about Gatsby at all. Until he showed up one day unexpectedly...

Naveen was up eating breakfast while reading a magazine he picked up the other night when he heard the motor of a car outside his window. 

After a long night at work, he decided that he would have a slow morning and just relax for most of the day. Most of the morning was spent of him trying to figure out how to make porridge. It was winter, so most fruits and vegetables were out of season, so he couldn't mince his meals anymore. He noticed that the car was driving up the road towards his home as he got up, still in his robe, opening the door.

"It's pretty isn't it old sport?"

 

The prince just stood on the small porch confused as to why Gatsby was in his driveway.

"Haven't you ever seen it before?"

"Uh..I-" Naveen didn't know what to say. Was this man going mad?

"It's all a custom job..." Jay said hopping out of the yellow Duesenburg, making his way toward Naveen "Supercharged engine." he patted the hood

Naveen simply nodded his head. He didn't want to be rude, but the prince had seen and even owned cars more luxurious than that. Hell, his mercer coupe was parked in the shed.

"Get dressed!" Jay said opening the car door "We're going to lunch."

________________

Tiana was in her bedroom sewing the finishing touches on the last pair of baby booties. After cleaning out her childhood home, she found that her mother had started on many pairs of baby clothes and she decided to finish them in her honor. She figured that the work would keep her busy from all of the horrible things that were happening around her as well as the pain that her body was constantly going under.

Tiana was now in her third trimester and growing bigger each day. She honestly felt that she would give birth any day now although she is expected to be due in April. Her back was always aching, her feet always swollen, and she ate everything in sight. The doctor warned her to slow down on the salty foods so that she wouldn't fall victim to hypertension, so she ate in moderation. She gently rubbed her tummy as she thought about Naveen. After thinking for some time, she figured that it absolutely had to be his. She had never carried her other pregnancies this long before so there was a good chance that it wasn't Vincent's after all. She smiled at the realization.

"You are taking up in space in there aren't you." she spoke softly to her tummy

After the last of the sewing was done, she left from the bed and placed the clothes in one of her drawer chests. She was somewhat let down that Vincent hadn't even mentioned to her about purchasing furniture for the nursery, not that she expected him to, but it was still disappointing.

"I'll take those for you Madame." said Betty entering the room

"Oh thanks but they're fine in here." she said closing the drawer shut.

"Are you sure?"

Tiana raised an eyebrow "Yes...where will you take them? I haven't picked out a room for the nursery yet anyway, nor is there furniture."

"Vincent has already furnished the nursery madame!" said Betty

Tiana was confused "But he never mentioned it to me! Where?" she asked

"Just down the hall.." she answered walking out of the room with Tiana following close by, she pulled out a key, opening the door

"Why is it locked?"

"I don't know but he told me he wants it locked at all times.." they walked into the room "Here we are!"

Tiana looked around the tiny room in disbelief. The furniture was outdated and dusty, the paint was chipped and the room was too small. "I'm not putting my baby in here!" she exclaimed

"Why not?"

Tiana couldn't believe the old woman "Look around you! It's filthy and outdated..this stuff looks like it was from the late 1800s!"

"I can clean it as soon as possible." stated Betty "With a bit of paint it would be good as new.."

Tiana was becoming frustrated "I'll just discuss this with him when he comes home."

_____________

After a crazy ride into the city, the two men arrived at a barbershop with Jay taking to an older man that Naveen assumed they planned to meet up with each other.

"My boy!" said the man still seating in the barber chair

 

"Meyer, Meyer.." said Jay as they embraced each other

"Mmm..you smell so good!" joked Meyer causing Naveen to widen his eyes

Jay turned to Naveen "Mr. De Santiago this is my good friend Meyer Wolfshiem."

"A wonderful pleasure.." he said shaking Naveen's hand

"My pleasure." he replied

"I know all about you." he patted the prince on his shoulder

"I see."

"Yes, Mr. Gatsby talks about you all of the time!"

"Really.." Naveen said as he saw Jay tap on the wall, revealing a another room as the wall drew back. He suddenly became a little nervous.

"Shall we?" asked Jay

"Come." nodded Meyer as they walked down the stairs "Join us for a little lunch.."

They walked into a large open restaurant area, where many people were standing and seated at tables...Naveen couldn't believe it when he noticed that waiters were serving...alcohol! They were having lunch at a speakeasy?

Naveen felt his heart beating fast as they walked around the room, with Jay and Meyer conversing with governors, senators, and other important people who were gambling tax money and ordering illegal beverages. He hoped that he didn't run into anyone that he wasn't supposed to...this was the last place he wanted to be.

The men were all seated at a table, Naveen between them with the best view of the female performers, dressed in feathers and hanging crystals. Naveen couldn't believe that New Yorkers had all of this without getting caught. New Orleans came to mind during his comparisons. The speakeasies down there didn't even come close to this.

 

"Have the lobster." offered Jay crossing his leg "It's decorated with truffles and and fine herbs."

"I understand that you're looking for a business connection.." chatted Meyer

Naveen frowned.

"No.." interrupted Jay "This isn't the man Meyer. Remember this is the friend that I told you about."

"Oh!" Meyer laughed patted Naveen on the back "I had the wrong man!"

He laughed with him, still confused as to why he would think he was someone else

"Now if you'll excuse me...I have to make that call." Jay said as he rose from his chair

"What a gentleman.." began Meyer "From one of the finest families in the midwest."

 

Naveen listened to the man ramble on as he sipped his drink.

"When I first met Mr. Gatsby's acquaintance just after the war..I know I discovered a man, with fine breeding..an Oxford Man.." he continued as the dancers left the stage, walking amongst the crowd, one wrapping her arms around Naveen's shoulders

"You know Oxford?"

"Yes...I've heard of it." answered Naveen trying to ignore the women

"Then you know that when it comes to married women that a man like this can be trusted...with a friend. I mean someone like you..he'll never so much as look at your wife.. "

"I'm not married."

"But you work at the Cotton Club right?"

"Yes.." said Naveen

"Look at my tie pin..finest specimen of human molar.."

Naveen was taken aback as he glanced at the man's pin.

"Everything alright?"

"Yes, yes." said Naveen clearing his throat, he was perplexed more than anything "We were just discussing other people's wives."

That alerted Jay "Other people's wives?"

"Well, my work here is done.." said Meyer standing "I'll leave you two to talk about your women..."

"Who is he anyway?" Naveen asked "An actor?"

"Meyer?" Jay said "No..He's a gambler... he's the man who fixed the 1919 World Series."

"Fixed it?"

"Fixed it." repeated Jay

"Well how did he manage that?"

Jay thought for a moment "Saw the opportunity I suppose. Smart man."

Naveen shrugged as a waiter refilled his drink.

"Now old sport about Miss Baker and that request we spoke of..."

_______________

Tiana walked down the hall to Vincent's study to ask him about the nursery. She honestly didn't expect anything greater from him in the first place, but it was just too much.

She turned the knob and walked in without knocking and was surprised to find him talking to a woman seated across from him at his desk.

"What is this?" Tiana questioned, she didn't have time for his antics today

"Tiana...this is Cynthia Newton..my secretary." Vincent said

She eyed the red headed woman before speaking

"Hi." she said she didn't trust him after what happened in France.

"Nice to meet you." the woman replied with a fake smile, eying Tiana's swollen tummy "Vincent is always talking about you...great to finally put a face with a name..."

"Same." said Tiana although he never mentioned anything about having a secretary, she glanced towards her husband "I need to talk with you...in private."

Vincent sighed "I don't have time right now. Whatever you have to say you can say it in front of Cynthia."

She mentally rolled her eyes "I need money for furniture."

"For what?" he said writing into a notebook

"The nursery."

Cynthia cringed when she mentioned something about the baby. She hated that Tiana was carrying Vincent's child and not her.

"I've already had that arranged." he waved off "Have Betty show you."

"She's already shown me that bullshit that you've tried to pass off as material!" she was beyond angry

Vincent looked up at her "What did you just say?"

"You heard me.." she challenged

"Excuse us Cynthia, but I need to talk to my wife alone..." he said as he pushed her out of the room

"How dare you push me!" she exclaimed as he closed the door behind them "Let go of me!"

"You love to embarrass me don't you?" he said gripping her arm with force "This is why I never come home anymore..."

"Why didn't you tell her to leave your study for us to talk?" she pointed out "I am your wife!"

"I'll soon be a widower if you don't shut the hell up!" he threatened, which scared Tiana. She instantly thought of what he did to her father.

"That furniture belonged to me when I was young just as it was my father's and so on..." he said still holding on to her "If you don't like it then too bad! I didn't ask for any of this!"

"Don't you want better things for your child?" she asked "I mean it's horrible-"

"You know damn well that this child isn't mine." he spat "I don't have to do anything for it that I don't want to! You should be happy that I married your ass in the first place."

Tiana froze she didn't know what to say. "Forget it." she said as she snatched her arm away from him walking away.

'Naveen why did you leave me here alone?'


	33. Deals

"I'm looking for Jordan Baker...the famous sporting star?" Naveen asked the maître d' as he walked into the restaurant

Naveen was to meet Jordan for tea just as she requested. It was a five star restaurant located on the rooftop of the hotel she was staying at in the heart of Times Square. He spotted her rather quickly at a table near the railing as he spoke to another waiter.

"I've spotted her." he said as he walked over to her table. She smiled when she saw him as she extinguished her cigarette, standing.

"Naveen!"

"What kind of game are you and Gatsby playing?" he inquired

"Will anyone else be joining you two?" interrupted a waiter

"Just one moment." stopped Naveen, he had to get to the bottom of this

"Naveen please.." she said crossing her arms

"He picks me up in his loud car, going on and on about about his life.."

"Keep your voice down" she whispered "People can hear you."

"What is this enormous request that he wants from me?" Naveen blurted

"He wants you to invite Daisy for tea!" she shot

He stood for a moment not understanding. "Daisy?.."

She sighed. Nodding her head.

"...And Gatsby?...Why?"

"I don't quite know where to start..." she wondered as she sat down "You see I didn't realize until the other night that I met Gatsby, five years ago.."

____________

Tiana stepped into the bathtub and sighed in relief when the warm water hit her back.

"Ah.." she breathed as she closed her eyes

For most of the day, Tiana had been uncomfortable whether she sat, stood, or tried to lie down. It was frustrating because she was so tired and wasn't able to get any sleep at all. She desperately needed sleep, no sleep for her meant a grouchier Tiana.

She felt her stomach harden as she began to bathe as well as a bit of cramping, but soon ignored it after it calmed down for a moment. She dried off and wrapped a towel around her body before leaving the bathroom.

Tiana was picking out a nightgown when Betty knocked on her bedroom door. "Madame.."

"What is it Betty?" she shouted as she sat at her vanity, rubbing lavender scented creme on her arms and legs.

"Mrs. Bordeaux is here to see you!"

Tiana sighed 'What could Genie want?' she thought as she decided to put on a regular dress instead. "Alright I'll be down in a few."

Tiana eased down the stairs carefully as she saw her friend "What brings you here?"

"I came by to see if you were doing alright...and to see if you wanted to come with me and Theodore to the Mardi Gras parade!" she said smiling "You are glowing!"

"I feel like about about to pop." she said with a weak smile "I completely forgot that it's Fat Tuesday.."

"If you're tired, it's no problem!" she said "I only came here because you said that Vincent isn't here on Fridays and Tuesdays."

"You know what..I'll go." Tiana said waddling her way towards the couch "I need to get out of this house anyway."

"Are you sure?" asked Eugenia "I don't want to wear you out!"

"It's fine Genie!" she said after putting shoes on "See! I'm ready to go."

"Alright!" exclaimed Eugenia "I'm so glad that you can come! I've missed this time of year.."

Tiana grabbed a coat just in case it got too cold before walking through the threshold "You said Theodore was coming where is he? I haven't seen him since.." she stopped as she felt a mild contraction followed by feeling a stream of liquid flowing down her legs.

"He's meeting us there, he didn't want to run into Vincent..." she saw Tiana staring at the floor looking frightened "Tee?"

Tiana then felt a gush of liquid flow out of her, which caused her to yelp. "My water just broke!"

Eugenia held a look of worry on her face as she rushed by her side. "Let's get you back inside the house.."

Tiana instantly felt severe contractions as they eased back into the house, she could barely walk. "I can't breathe.." Tiana cried

__________

"It's a strange coincidence..."

"What is?" asked Jordan

"The fact that Gatsby's house is just across the bay." realized Naveen. After Jordan spoke of Daisy and Gatsby's history, it was astounding to believe. Their story was similar to his and Tiana's, although Gatsby was so close to his love, and Naveen was so far.

Jordan held a funny expression on her face "It's no coincidence.." she let out a slight laugh "He bought that house to be near her...he threw all those parties hoping she'd wander in one night..."

Naveen listened on trying to piece it all together.

"...He constantly asked about Daisy, I was just the first person that knew her."

"All of that for a girl he hasn't seen in five years..." said Naveen "...And now he just wants me to invite her over for tea. The modesty of it."

"Kind of takes your breath away doesn't it?"

Naveen thought for a moment "Do you think I should...I mean does Daisy want to see Gatsby?"

"She's absolutely not to know." she instructed "You're just supposed to invite her over so that he can so happen to pass by.."

Naveen didn't know what to say. He honestly felt torn in this situation, was it right to bring his good friend Daisy, a married woman, together with a man he hardly knew?

__________

When Naveen returned home, Gatsby's home was lit from tower to cellar as if for another wild party. But there wasn't a sound. The prince saw Gatsby standing between trees near his house and was wondering why he looked so nervous.

"Thank you." said Naveen paying his cab fare, stepping out of a taxi.

Naveen stood in his front yard with his hands in his pockets staring at Gatsby, who was turned the opposite direction pretending to not have seen Naveen pull up.

"Your place looks like the World's Fair...or Coney Island." Naveen shouted over his way.

Gatsby turned around "Ah does it?" he smiled

"Yes." said Naveen. He just wanted to break the tension between them.

"I've just been glancing into some of the rooms," mentioned Gatsby walking near him "Why don't we go to Coney Island old sport? We can take my car.."

"Oh.." Naveen started "It's far too late.."

"We can take a plunge in the swimming pool I haven't made use of it since..."

"I must go to bed." he said shaking his head

"Alright.." Jay said looking a bit saddened

Naveen knew what he had to do. "Glad to do it."

Gatsby looked up, puzzled.

"I'm going to call Daisy and invite her to tea."

Jay frowned "Oh no that's alright I-

"What day would suit you?" Naveen interrupted

"No what day would suit you?" he asked "I don't want to put you to any trouble!"

"The day after tomorrow alright?" Naveen smiled, he knew that the man was excited to be able to see Daisy.

"The day after tomorrow." Jay confirmed nodding his head. He nervously looked around the snow barren ground "I wanted to get the snow shoveled..the lawn treated.."

Naveen stood not knowing what to say next.

"Look here old sport, you don't make much money do you?" he asked

"I make enough."

"If you'd forgive me.." Jay thought for a second "You see, I happen to run a little business on the side, a sort of side line..."

Naveen listened as he spoke. He figured that Gatsby had to be doing something extravagant for him to be able live this type of lifestyle...but what exactly?

"Well you know what I'm saying right?"

The prince knew exactly what he was referring to. Gatsby ran a bootlegging business just as he had back in New Orleans. Naveen remembered the day Frank coaxed him into the liquor empire and he just let the money get to him. He knew that the money earned in that type of business was very hefty...but he never knew that it could buy all that Jay owned without being caught. He was most definitely impressed.

"Well it happens to be a very confidential sort of thing... but you might make a bit of money on the side."

"Um no thank you, I have my hands full." Naveen most definitely wasn't trying to get involved in that malicious business again.

"You wouldn't have to do any business with Wolfshiem I assure you.."

"It's a favor Jay.." Naveen insisted "Just a favor!"

Gatsby's expression was priceless. He didn't know what to say. "Are you sure?"

"Yes..I'm happy to do it." he assured

"Favor?"

"Yes!" laughed Naveen

"Oh, well good night old sport!"

"Good night."

Naveen walked up the path to his front door, thinking for a minute. Perhaps he could ask Gatsby for a favor in return that didn't involve money...but for something that would help him get ahead tremendously...protection from Al Capone himself. But did Jay have the connections? For Gatsby to be this successful in the business, he could most definitely pull some strings. Yes! It was the perfect plan...Gatsby would reunite with his Daisy and Naveen with his Tiana. Everyone wins.

'I'll bring it up when the times comes..' Naveen thought, closing the door behind him


	34. Mardi

Naveen awakened one morning to the sound of something unfamiliar as he quickly grabbed his robe and headed to the front room to open the front door. He stepped out onto the porch to find his front lawn teeming with workers, busy cleaning up everything in sight. There were men shoveling the sidewalk, planting fresh calendulas, scrubbing the old bird bath, raking leaves, trimming hedges, even painting the side of his house that was discolored.

The prince instantly realized that this was all Gatsby's doing. He couldn't believe that this man would even go this far to impress Daisy, but yet again he lived a lavish lifestyle to get her attention again.

Naveen closed the door and went into his bedroom to shower. After he was clothed, he straightened up the small home a bit, and plated a box of store bought cookies before glancing out of the window to see a line of butlers heading up the path. He quickly opened the front door once more in preparation of them entering

He couldn't believe his eyes as he saw about twenty servants carrying umbrellas and cream orchids in hand along with desserts and hors d'oeuvres of every kind as they continued up the path. Gatsby was in front with a serious expression on his face dressed handsomely in a three piece snow white suit, his honey blond hair styled sharply, with a butler holding an umbrella over his head. Naveen tried his hardest not to laugh.

"One of the papers said that they thought the rain would stop about four." stated Gatsby

Jay walked up onto the small porch beside Naveen "I think it was The Journal." he added as he oversaw the team of servants walk into the home with the many items.

 

"Ah.." piped Naveen as he silently watched as more butlers pile into his home.

"To the right gentlemen." directed Jay "Everything is to be placed to the right."

Naveen still couldn't believe that Gatsby went through all of this trouble for one woman...who was married. But who was he to judge?

"Is everything alright?" asked Gatsby

"The grass looks fine if that's what you mean.." Naveen joked

"Grass?" Jay quipped with a stern gaze as he entered the house "What grass?"

Naveen was the only one standing on the porch with his plate of cookies. "I bought cookies.."

____________

Tiana screamed to the top of her lungs as the contractions worsened. She had been in labor for nearly six hours and she was close to giving up. Eugenia stayed by her side the entire time, trying to soothe her, but Tiana was about to crack.

"Do you think we should take her to the hospital?" asked Betty, she was just as scared as Tiana.

"No Tee said she's in too much pain to move. Plus it's storming too badly." Eugenia responded jestering to the window where they could see lightning bolting from the night sky. She was getting some towels from the downstairs hall closet. "And her doctor still isn't here yet?"

Tiana screeched from her bedroom upstairs, alerting both women as they quickly ran up the stairs to assist her. The young woman was writhing in pain on the bed, sweating profusely her contraction getting the best of her.

"Tee are you okay?" asked a concerned Eugenia

Tiana closed her eyes "Do I look okay?" she clutched the bed sheets "Where in the hell is Dr. Jones?!"

"I've called him three times and each time he says he's on his way." chided Betty

Both women jumped from the loud brash of thunder.

"Ugh.." she moaned, she felt like she was going to black out at any moment. "Why is it coming so early? I'm not due for another two months!" She suddenly felt the urge to push, Eugenia noticed.

"Tee..you can't push until the doctor comes!"

Tiana ignored her friend as she pushed with all her might, screaming in the process. She felt a lot of pressure in her lower area. Eugenia instinctively got between her legs and placed several towels around her.

"I don't think she can wait on the doctor any longer." Betty said

"Obviously." Eugenia hinted

"We should wait for Vincent!" mentioned Betty

"To hell with him!" howled Tiana lifting up her dress "Get this thing out of me!"

Eugenia gave the old housekeeper a smug look before turning back towards her friend. "Alright Tee, on the count of three need you to push with everything ya got!"

Tiana nodded her head.

"Betty wipe her forehead gotdammit be useful!" instructed the freckled faced woman

Betty did as she was told as Tiana prepared to push.

"One, two, three!"

She bore down and pushed as hard as she could. "I can see the head!" shouted Eugenia "Breathe and keep pushing.."

"I can't it hurts!" Tiana was crying at this point, she truly felt like the life was being drained from her "Can you give me something for the pain?" she whined as Betty pulled her hair back from her damp forehead

"We're too far gone now Tiana!" Eugenia encouraged "Just one more good push and you'll be alright!

"I can't fucking do it!" she shouted

"Push Tiana!" Eugenia repeated. The rain was pouring down harder with every flash of lightning.

With one last push, Tiana gritted her teeth and groaned until she felt the baby being gently pulled from her body followed by loud cries. She fell back on the pillows in relief, breathing rapidly. She instantly tried to get a glimpse of the baby, but she was too weak to sit up.

"A Mardi Gras birth!" Eugenia marveled as she handed the baby over to Betty to clean

Betty helped Eugenia wrap the infant snugly in a towel as they smiled over the newborn. Eugenia turned back towards Tiana and noticed that she was unresponsive and was losing a lot of blood.

"TIANA!" Eugenia shouted as she scrambled to save her "Betty call an ambulance!"

The last thing Tiana heard were the sharp cries of her baby as she eventually drifted into blackness...mumbling a few words.

My baby...my baby..

___________

Naveen and Gatsby sat quietly in the orchid filled living room as the wooden clock on the fireplace mantle ticked idly. Jay stood sternly as he constantly checked his pocket watch for the time as if there wasn't a clock already stationed for everyone to see.

 

"Have you got everything you need?" inserted Jay

Naveen glanced around him "Perhaps more flowers?"

Jay chuckled "They did a fine job don't you agree?"

Naveen nodded.

"Do you think it's too much?"

"I think it's what you want." he observed

"I think so too."

Gatsby sat down in a chair for a couple moments before he became restless "I can't wait all day...I'm leaving.."

"Ah don't be silly it's just two minutes til four!" Naveen stood

"If it's coming to-

Just then, both men heard a car horn causing Jay to become even more nervous.

Naveen glanced out the window before turning in Gatsby's direction. "It's her!" he rushed to the front door.

Opening an umbrella, he walked the path towards her chauffeured car. A driver went over to her side and laid out a carpet for her to step on.

"Is this absolutely where you live my dearest one?" she remarked as he helped her out of the car

"Yes. It suits me."

"Why did I have to come alone?" Daisy purred as they walked to the door "Are you in love with me?"

 

"Oh don't flatter yourself..." Naveen laughed. "Tell your chauffeur to go far away."

She looked back "Come back in an hour Furley!" Daisy shouted just as they reached the door "His name is Furley."

Daisy checked her hair in the mirror in the hallway before she turned to the living room where she gasped at the many bouquets of orchids. "Goodness..." she breathed "I can't believe it, did you ransack a greenhouse?"

Naveen's smile fell as he strode into the room surprised to see that Gatsby had actually left.

"He is in love with me.." Daisy sighed as she continued to look at the gorgeous flowers.

 

He had to find him and fast.

"Would you?" Daisy handed him her hat

"That's funny."

"What's funny?"

Knock-knock.

Naveen opened the door to find Jay drenched from the rain."What are you doing?" he whispered

Gatsby casually slipped back into the house without a word as he was now face to face with Daisy. Both were speechless as they gazed at one another.

 

"I'm certainly glad to see you again." began Daisy

"I..I'm certainly glad to see you as well."


	35. Cigar

"It's so splendid Jay!" shouted Daisy as she ran across the polished floors of the Gatsby mansion.

Since reuniting, Jay had been spending so much time with the Buchanan heir. They had done everything and been just about everywhere in New York City that was possible. Of course, Jay just had to have Naveen and Jordan tag along as a sign of appreciation for everything that had done for them to be together.

 

Jay smiled as he watched the love of his life smile at the sight of what he worked so hard for, he couldn't believe that he had another chance with her...or did he?

"I want to hear some music!" she announced playfully as she pointed at the grand organ "Does anyone play that? It's beautiful."

"Klipspringer can." he said as he motioned for a butler to fetch the musician "Go wake him up for me."

That excited Daisy "Yes, now we can dance the night away..."

 

Jordan and Naveen were seated on a large sofa sipping champagne as they watched the two former lovers get reacquainted with each other as they began to dance the Charleston to the up-tempo organ music. Both were past their limits on alcohol.

"This is strange." said Jordan

"What is?"

"Being here with them." she said popping a grape into her mouth "I feel as if I'm.."

"The third wheel?" Naveen smirked

"Yes! And you're the fourth!" she smiled standing up walking towards the door "Follow me."

Naveen decided to follow her to wherever she was going. It had to have been better than watching Jay and Daisy hug on each other all day.

She led them into a room which seemed to be used as a humidor room, although there was another door that connected to a guest bedroom.

Jordan picked up an ornate box full of cigars. "Want a smoke?"

Naveen didn't want to use any of Jay's belongings without asking, although he was dying for one. "No thanks."

"More for me." Jordan shrugged her shoulders as she handed him a lighter "Would you?"

The prince lit the cigar, watching Jordan to make sure it was to her liking. "Thanks."

"Mmm...it's a Cuban." she said exhaling the smoke "Gatsby's got good taste."

Naveen sighed as he sat on a lounge chair downing the rest of his champagne. He was definitely plastered. "I'll give him that."

"Do you think that they'll ever get back together?"

"Who?"

"Daisy and Jay."

"It can happen."

Jordan inhaled another whiff of the thick cigar "I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because Daisy is too comfortable." she handed him the cigar "She cares too much about what other people may think instead of her own happiness...take a hit."

"From what I've observed, I think that she may actually go through with it." he waved off her offer on the cigar

"I'm not sure..."

"Oh c'mon Naveen. Don't act like you didn't smoke in that big castle of yours." she laughed

"It's a palace." Naveen took the cigar and slowly exhaled a huge cloud of smoke before handing it back to her.

"Sexy." she said sitting on his lap "What's it like being a prince?"

Naveen didn't think much about her sitting on him as he was completely in a drunken state. "It's quite nice." he admitted

"I bet you must have every woman you desire at your heels."

"I wouldn't say that."

Jordan inhaled another whiff of the cigar before exhaling the smoke into his mouth. "Don't be modest." she purred into his ear

Naveen closed his eyes as he blew the smoke through his nostrils. "I'm not."

She smiled before capturing his lips with hers in a passionate kiss. Naveen received the kiss fervently as he opened her mouth with his tongue to deepen the osculation. Jordan began to unbutton his crisp grey shirt revealing his toned chest as she felt Naveen's large hands run up and down her back.

Jordan grabbed his hands while still in a heated lip lock and placed them on her bosom for him to feel as she began to unbuckle his trousers. She felt him harden under her and knelt down to take all of him into her mouth.

Naveen groaned in pleasure and began speaking in his native language at how amazing she was making him feel. He was about to reach his peak just as an image of Tiana flashed in his mind.

"Wait.." he said opening his eyes.

But she kept at it as she continued to perform fetallio on the royal prince.

"Jordan..."

She continued until he finally climaxed, breathing heavily satisfied at her result. "What is it?"

"I can't do this." he said trying to compose himself "I have to go home..."

"To whom? From what Daisy told me you live alone." The brunette stood, unzipping the back of her dress revealing her body "Stay."

But he ignored her as he grabbed his shirt "Goodbye Jordan."

She frowned, crossing her arms "So you just let me suck your cock and then leave? How convenient."

He faced her before leaving "I didn't ask you to."

Jordan stood in the empty humidor room in disbelief as she watched him walk out.

__________

"Will she wake up anytime soon?"

"It's completely up to her." stated Dr. Jones, writing notes into his log. "I will be watching her closely by visiting her everyday." Both were very worried about Tiana's state.

Tiana frowned as she heard people's voices near her. She groaned as she opened her eyes to see that she was still in her bedroom, she moved a bit before realizing that she was terribly sore, instantly reminding her of something important happening...she gave birth not too long ago!

"My baby.." she whimpered softly as she tried to get out of the bed "Where is my baby..."

Betty turned to see the young woman attempting to sit up "Oh my! She's up!"

Dr. Jones rushed to her side "How are you feeling? You must be very thirsty."

She nodded her head "I feel very light headed." Betty poured her a glass of water and Tiana gulped down every last bit of it now feeling her throat come to life.

Tiana frowned confused "What happened? Where is Genie?"

"You delivered a nine pound baby girl three days ago." said Dr. Jones, feeling relieved "Do you mind if I do a quick check up?"

"Eugenia had to head back home." noted Betty "She'll be back for some time later on in the month.."

She didn't know what to say, she felt her heart racing as she came to the realization, she now had a daughter "A girl?" she choked up "What three days ago?"

"You lost a bit of blood during delivery, which caused your body to enter a mild shock where you blacked out for some time..I'm sorry that I couldn't get here sooner."

Tiana felt weak as she moved feeling a tight stinging sensation "Why am I sore...down there?"

Dr. Jones sighed "You tore while pushing, but you're all stitched up now and should heal in about a month. I gave Betty your prescription for the pain. Take two daily."

"I want to see my baby."

"But of course." he said unzipping his bag "But first, a quick check up!"

....

"Everything seems well." he said packing everything up. "Just remember to stay in bed until you heal fully. You don't want to hurt yourself further."

After the doctor gave Tiana a clean bill of health, he left out the front door leaving Betty to take care of the young woman alone.

"Are you hungry?" Betty asked walking back into the bedroom

"Can I see my daughter please?"

Betty smiled "Yes, she's sleeping in her nursery. I'll go get her."

"No!" Tiana stopped "I don't want to wake her, help me walk to her room."

"Dr. Jones just said to stay in bed..."

"Never mind what he said!" Tiana shouted, before apologizing "Listen, I'm sorry but please just help me."

Betty sighed understanding her frustration "Alright, but I don't need you to walk fast now. Take it slow.."

Tiana placed most of her weight on the older woman as she waddled her way towards the room. She could feel the anticipation building as Betty opened the door, before helping Tiana inside.

 

Betty gently pulled the thin canopy back so that the new mother could see her child. "Here she is..oh she's wide awake!"

Tiana's heart was beating fast as she ran her eyes over the very alert infant, smiling "Oh my word.." she was in awe

Tiana eyed the baby's features carefully, she instantly noticed how much the infant favored her old baby photos. She had her almond shaped eyes, round nose, and full lips...but her heart fell when she saw that she also had smooth creamy alabaster skin, wispy blonde curls, and soft blue eyes. Tiana wanted to die inside.

"She is heavenly." complemented Betty "Do you have a name decided for her?"

Tiana was silent.

"Madame?"

"Help me walk to my bedroom.." Tiana said trying not to look at the baby

"But don't you want to hold her?"

"Now!" Tiana shouted, she didn't know what to feel. She wanted to break down and cry.

"What's wrong?" the maid asked helping the young woman walk "I think it's time for you to take your medicine."

Tiana couldn't hold her emotions back any longer as she collapsed onto the floor, sobbing.

______

"It's been a pleasure meeting you old sport."

Naveen patted Jay on the back as he packed the last of his things into his car. "It's been great meeting you all."

"Do you need anything else old sport?"

"No, I have everything I need to make it back to Louisiana before May." he assured "Thank you."

Gatsby nodded his head as he wrapped an arm around Daisy "No, thank you! And if you have any trouble whatsoever call me..."

"Will do."

"Goodbye Naveen." Daisy hugged her friend "I appreciate what you've done for me. I hope you get everything you've wanted and more."

He noticed that Jordan hadn't showed up to see him off before his departure, he actually felt somewhat bad for what happened between them, but he couldn't worry about her at the moment. He was thankful that Jay was able to use his status to help protect Naveen from anyone who wanted to cause him harm.

Naveen nodded his head as he pulled away "Same to you both."

The prince hopped into his car, starting the engine before taking off down the road. He saw them waving in the rear view mirror, he honked his horn loudly happy to be able to go back down to New Orleans with no worries. All he was focused on now was finding Tiana again.

____________

One month later...

"She is gorgeous!" exclaimed Eugenia smiling at the baby "What is her name?"

Tiana smiled at her friend's reaction. She had most definitely fallen in love with her new daughter as well. After she had gotten past the heartbreak that she wasn't Naveen's, Tiana just completely bounced back and found nothing but joy in her cute little face.

"Jamesetta Diane...after my daddy." she said as she kissed her chubby cheek "Diane was my Mama's middle name.." she knew what she'd name her the minute she laid eyes on her. It just took time.

"Beautiful." Eugenia said thinking. "Ms. Eudora would be proud.

"You think so?" Tiana asked gently patting the baby on its back "I tried to honor them both in her name. I hope she doesn't grow up to hate it."

"It's perfect." Eugenia said "I'm named after my daddy, and I've never thought twice about it."

Tiana playfully rolled her eyes "Yeah right Eugenia Ruth." laughing "You used to hate your name growing up!"

"Yeah but I got over it!" she giggled "I always wanted your name though."

The baby yawned causing both women to laugh.

"I just want to thank you for being there for me." Tiana said holding back tears "You're a true friend."

Eugenia smiled "Tee, you are more than my friend. You're my blood. I'm here til the end girl."

Tiana thought for a moment "I want you to be Jamesetta's godmother."

Her green eyes lit up "Really?"

"Most definitely. It wouldn't be right if you weren't!"

"I'm honored, it's just that I always thought that you'd ask Charlotte...since you're a godmama to her kid."

Tiana fell silent. She really didn't want to discuss her at the moment.

"Well I asked you Genie. You are the perfect candidate for the position." she assured

The baby began to cry while sucking her fist.

"Look's like someone's hungry." Tiana said as Eugenia handed over the infant "And you just ate not too long ago." she had finally gotten accustomed to nursing.

"My godbaby gotta eat!" Eugenia smiled "She looks just like you!"

Tiana raised an eyebrow "Really? Everyone says she looks like Vincent."

She shrugged her shoulders "Eh she's got his coloring in her eyes, hair and skin, but the rest is all you!"

Tiana sighed as she rocked the baby gently "Vincent hasn't even seen her yet, he knows that she's here. I don't know where he is. Or who he's sleeping with." she added with disgust

"I'm not surprised." Eugenia said shaking her head "What a waste of oxygen, he doesn't deserve you or her."

Just then, Betty walked into the living room with Marguerite, Violet and Vivienne. "The Richelieu family is here to visit you." she announced

Tiana mentally groaned at the sight of them except Vivienne. "Thanks Betty."

"I should be leaving. Theodore is probably waitin' for me to start dinner." said Eugenia standing "I'll see you later?"

Tiana looked up at her friend pleading with her eyes for her to stay. She instantly understood and sat back down.

"Better yet, there's leftover stew in the frigidaire...he can warm it up on the stovetop himself right?" she asked nervously.

"Everyone this is my best friend Eugenia Bordeaux." she said burping the baby

"Evenin'" she greeted, scared to look their way "Wonderful spring weather we're havin'."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Vivienne." the brunette said cheerfully walking her way, shaking her hand. "What a lovely dress."

"Why thank you!" she nudged Tiana "I like her."

Tiana chuckled "What brings ya'll here?"

"Well I'm here to see this little one." said Vivienne "May I?"

"But of course." Tiana said handing her over "She just fell asleep."

"I am here to oversee my son's home while he's away, if that's alright with you." Marguerite stated bluntly

Tiana ignored the old woman as she stared at Violet who was trying her best to tune everyone out.

"She's precious." Vivienne sat down on the decorative chair smiling at the sleeping infant. "Welcome to the world little Victoria..." she cooed

Tiana blinked "Who is Victoria?" she was confused

Vivienne frowned looking up at Tiana "Isn't that her name?"

She shook her head "No...it's Jamesetta."

"Oh I'm so sorry, that's what mother told everyone..."

Tiana narrowed her eyes at the gaudy woman "Why would you do that?"

"It is what my son wanted." she simply stated "He told me this immediately after he knew she was born."

"Her name is what I named her, period." she was angry "Forget everyone else!"

Marguerite reached into her purse, unfolding an envelope "Her birth certificate says otherwise." she smirked

Tiana was about to explode "What birth certificate?" she walked over to her "I didn't sign one!"

"Jean-Vincent signed for you." she said placing it back into her purse "Shame that my son has to do everything around here."

"I am her mother!" Tiana yelled "Vincent, you, not even God has a say in who names my daughter! He hasn't even seen her, let alone claims her and now he calls himself a father because he named her? "

"Get over it." grunted Violet

"You get the hell out!"

"Tee, please don't them get you angry." said Eugenia

"We only did it because you refused to name her in time!"

"What are you talking about you old ass sack of flour, I was unconscious for three days!"

"Alot can happen in three days." continued Marguerite "And now according to the state of Louisiana...her name is Victoria Antoinette Richelieu." she sneered holding up the paper

"You bitch!" Tiana snatching the paper, raising her hand slapping the woman. But Eugenia stopped her before she could do further damage. "Her name is Jamesetta!"

"I know you didn't just hit me with your filthy black hands!" she was disgusted "What kind of name is that anyway?"

Eugenia left to put the sleeping infant in her nursery.

"It's going to be changed!" Tiana yelled from across the room

"Try it." interjected Violet "My brother is the most powerful attorney in the state. No one's gonna do anything you say."

"You're not fit to raise my granddaughter! I'll have her snatched away from you so fast you'll never know what hit you!"

"Over my dead body wench!" Tiana cursed

"No one will ever know! She could pass for white any day of the week and she would never know that her mother was a poor soiled nigger!"

"Mother!" Vivienne shouted "That is enough! You have gone too far!"

"I've should've expected this from someone like you anyway." Tiana snapped "You are a terrible mother...you don't deserve to be one!"

"Just like you don't deserve my son you dirty whore!" she began "All of you are the same! Opening your dark legs to Jean-Vincent and trapping him with that half breed bastard...you just wanted him for his money!"

"I never wanted his children or his money!" Tiana spat "Just like you never wanted Vivienne!" she said before realizing it was too late.

Everyone was silent.

"What did you say?" Marguerite stammered

Tiana really didn't want to do this to Vivienne, but she had to say it "You heard me! You treat your own daughter like trash and you practically disown her! What is it Marguerite? Are you scared that she will forget you and leave you all alone one day?"

Marguerite's mouth was wide open "Well I never.."

"You have no pictures of her let alone respect her?" Tiana knew she was winning "I've spoken with Julia Richelieu herself in France and even she doesn't know who she is! What are you hiding Marguerite?"

The old woman fell silent as a tear fell from her eye. Which didn't tug at Tiana's heartstrings at all. Vivienne didn't know what to say.

"How dare you accuse my mother in such a despicable manner." said Violet

"The whore doesn't know what she's talking about." Marguerite began "I don't see what my son sees in you. You probably used that crazy voodoo magic on him...I've heard of what you Haitian girls do to get what you want from our men."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Tiana boasted

"Tiana...what are you talking about?" asked Vivienne

"Ask her why there are no photographs of you at all?" she said "She treats you lesser than Violet and doesn't even acknowledge your son?"

Vivienne knew Tiana was right, but she still didn't want to disrespect her mother with wild accusations. "I've done a few things that she didn't approve of..." she glanced over at the middle aged woman "She doesn't mean it."

"What kind of mother is that?" Tiana tried to get her to understand "She doesn't love you! I wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't your real mama!"

Vivienne turned "Tiana!"

Marguerite refused to look her way. "I'm not your mother."

Everyone was shocked, not knowing what to say. Tiana covered her mouth with her hands, she didn't expect that.

"I'm not understanding." Vivienne asked with a blank expression "I.."

"It was the darkest time in my life..." Marguerite began

Nice, France 1906

"Où est papa?" asked a four year old Vincent tugging at his mother's dress hem.

"Your father should be here at any moment." the woman replied as she finished packing the last of their belongings for America. She was rushing around the chateau attempting to make sure everything was in order.

"Come here neveu.." chided Julia grabbing his hand "I need you to be a good garçon for your Tante Julia in the new world alright? I'm going to miss you so much!"

The little boy nodded his head.

"Do you need me to watch the baby?" Julia asked Marguerite

"He should be here by now." she thought aloud as she bundled Violet up in blankets. "I've got her."

Just then, a man walked through the front door with extra luggage before walking back out and in again with a child.

"Jean-Victor we've all been waiting..." she said as she saw a young girl walk in. She eyed the brown haired child who was dressed richly in a pretty coat and dress, holding a teddy bear.

"Who is this?"

He held her hand, taking a deep breath "Marguerite, this is my daughter. Vivienne Amelia...she's coming with us to America."

Marguerite was stunned as she felt her heart drop "I don't understand..."

"It's not for you to understand right now." he said as he motioned for the child to walk towards his wife "We have a boat to catch." as he headed back out the door

Marguerite just stood there with the little girl, shocked as to what to say.

"It wasn't until we moved here that I realized what happened." she continued "For years it was so difficult for us to conceive a child...my husband was frustrated by this so he simply went out and had one with another woman."

Vivienne was silent.

"He never explained anything about your background to me." Marguerite held back her tears "He didn't care about me or what our marriage stood for..."

Tiana just stood there, she couldn't believe that Marguerite would be so open about something like this.

"I never once spoke about it to your father. I've held it in all this time, he went to his grave with that tarnished on his soul...and for me to continue living with that pain! A living and breathing reminder of my husband's infidelity! An illegitimate child!"

Vivienne didn't say anything as she ran out of the living room it was all too much for her. Tiana instantly followed her.

Violet looked as if she had just seen a ghost the way she was soaking everything in. Everyone was in a state of shock as everything they have known their entire lives changed in a quick moment..


	36. Love

Oh! Say! Let us fly, dear  
Where, kid? To the sky, dear  
Oh you flying machine  
Jump in, Miss Josephine  
Ship ahoy! Oh joy, what a feeling  
Where, boy? In the ceiling  
Ho, High, Hoopla we fly  
To the sky so high

Tiana slowly rocked the newborn in her arms as she softly sung her favorite lullaby...

Come Josephine in my flying machine  
Going up she goes! Up she goes!  
Balance yourself like a bird on a beam  
In the air she goes! There she goes!  
Up, up, a little bit higher  
Oh! My! The moon is on fire  
Come Josephine in my flying machine  
Going up, all on, Goodbye!

Tiana kissed the sleeping baby on the cheek before tucking her into her crib. She gently closed the door before heading to the master bedroom for bed. She almost jumped when she saw Vincent standing in the room removing his cufflinks. It had been this way for weeks now.

"How's Victoria?" he asked

She failed to greet him as she sat at her vanity table to brush her shiny dark locks of hair.

"What is your problem?"

Tiana closed her eyes as she tried to keep her mouth shut she was tired and wanted to go to bed. She continued to brush her hair until she stopped to lotion her legs.

"I know you can hear me." he said as he grabbed her arm. She yanked her arm back on reflex.

"Don't you dare touch me." she said looking at him straight in his eyes

"You will respect me in my house!" he shouted "I work hard everyday and this is what I come home to?"

"You haven't even been home in two months Vincent!" she snapped "You haven't even acknowledged our daughter!"

"She probably isn't mine at all."

She was taken aback "Have you even seen her? She looks just like you! How can you deny that?"

"I'll determine that for myself." he said placing his briefcase on the dresser "Just as how I'll determine if you actually hit my mother or not."

Tiana felt her heart beating fast.

"She probably deserved it." he smirked "She's been a bitch since day one.."

Tiana decided to change the subject "Why did you forge my signature on the birth certificate."

"Because I can." he stated simply removing his tie "Anymore questions?"

She narrowed her eyes "Yes. Why are you such an asshole?"

Without warning he struck her causing her to back into the dresser. He grabbed her waist pulling her closer to him.

"I hate you." she hissed

"I love it when you get upset. It does something to me." he said rubbing up the sides of her body "This nightgown is just the icing on the cake. Is this the one I bought you in France?" he pressed his lips onto hers

For some reason, she welcomed the kiss but it quickly made her feel cheap as he grabbed her derriere roughly. "Leave me alone Vincent." she pushed him off her, taking off her robe as she walked over to the bed pulling the covers back lying on the bed "I'm tired."

He eyed her body in the thigh length nightie and she wished that she would've worn something more modest as he climbed on top of her, pulling the hem up. "It's been months Tiana..." he whispered into her ear

"Go find your whores to satisfy you." she spat "How about Suzane? Or better yet Cynthia."

He grabbed her neck, for a moment before releasing his grip "What did you say? Don't fucking play with me Tiana." his tone was dark

Tiana inhaled deeply as she eventually gave up, she felt him harden against her thigh.

"Just take it." he said undressing before making sure he was positioned before entering her..

____________

"How are you feeling?" Vincent kissed Tiana on her shoulder

She didn't answer.

"I apologize for being too rough." he said pulling the covers over them both "You just don't understand how good you feel inside."

She closed her eyes, attempting to tune him out

"I promise to work on my temper." he pulled the covers over them "For the sake of our daughter."

Tiana rolled her eyes knowing he didn't see her face, he was such a liar.

"So now you're claiming her?"

"She's a Richelieu through and through." he said proudly

Vincent noticed that wasn't responding. "Listen, I know how much you wanted to keep her name the same, but I just felt that this one is better suited for her...with more meaning. I had to keep the tradition alive..."

"By naming her after your father who you hated?" she sat up "It doesn't make any sense."

"To me it does!" he stopped trying to control his anger "Just leave it alone. What kind of name is Jamesetta anyway?"

"It meant something to me." she said holding back tears "After my parents..."

"Well they are both gone now.." he said pulling her back into the bed, he had her right where he wanted her "It's just us now. Perhaps when you birth a son." he kissed her along her neck

'When hell freezes over..' she thought

"With a name with such prestige, everyone will respect her...even though she's half Negro."

Tiana rolled her eyes.

"I got a new job offer as a district attorney." he began "Next week we're moving to South Carolina."

Tiana's eyes widened. "What?"

"Everything's already arranged. I'll be making more money, and our house there is twice as big as this one."

"I don't want to leave New Orleans." she blurted "My entire life is here..."

"You have no choice." he spoke harshly "You have a week to pack."

Tiana didn't know how to feel as she dressed the baby in the nursery. It was a bright sunny day and she was bonding with the baby everyday. She smiled as she watched how cute she looked in her frilly white outfit and hat.

"You are just the cutest little thing." she spoke to the bright eyed infant "Are you ready for your walk?"

The baby kicked her chubby legs in response.

"I'll take that as a yes." Tiana picked her up and walked down the stairs, where the baby carriage was waiting. "There we go.."

"Are you leaving madame?" Betty asked walking towards them "Do you need help with-

"Everything's already packed." Tiana said blankly "I'm just taking her for a stroll in the park before we leave." They were leaving for South Carolina today.

"Alright.." Betty said as she watched her walk down the sidewalk "But make sure you're back on time before your train leaves!"

The morning was lovely, people were out walking enjoying the sunny spring weather as she sat on one of the park benches with the baby still in the carriage looking up at the giant sassafras trees.

"I love the trees too." Tiana spoke softly "I used to try to climb them when I saw a little girl...but your granddaddy always stopped me before I could."

She sighed, backtracking on the memory. "He was always protecting me...just as I'll always protect you. I'll never let any bad happen to you...ever."

"If only I made that promise to you sooner.."

Tiana heard someone as she quickly turned to look behind her to see Naveen walking near her. She couldn't believe it. Was she going mad?

"Naveen?"

The prince smiled as he saw her beautiful face. "Tiana..."

Without thinking, she shot up and ran over to meet him halfway as they held each other for quite sometime, never wanting to let go. Tiana felt tears flowing down her face feeling his strong arms around her body. She felt him to make sure he was real.

"Is this reality?" she asked looking up at him

He pressed his lips onto hers "It sure feels like it."

Tiana pushed him away "Don't you kiss me!"

Naveen raised an eyebrow "What?"

"You left me here all alone!" she softly hit his chest, crying. "Didn't tell me where you were..."

"Tiana I didn't want to...it was by force!"

"Whatever." she said wiping her face, as much as she was happy to see him, she instantly felt some type of resentment towards him "I'm leaving New Orleans forever...without you."

Naveen didn't understand where she was going with this "What are you talking about?"

She walked over to the park bench to tend to the baby "A lot has changed since you were gone."

He saw her tending to the infant noticing the light features. "Is that Charlotte's new baby?" he asked. He remembered the blonde being pregnant before he left New Orleans.

"She's mine." she said bluntly "...And Vincent's."

Naveen felt his stomach drop. "When did all of this happen?"

"She was born two months ago." she stated trying not to break down "I thought for sure that it would be your child..."

He stood before her not knowing what to feel. "Wait, there was a chance that she could've been mine?"

She nodded her head as tears ran down her face.. "I'm so sorry Naveen."

"No.." he said as he held her close "It's not your fault...don't you dare apologize for something like this."

She melted in his arms and her hard resistance against him washed away. "I've missed you so much."

Naveen knew that she was beginning to soften towards him which made his heart leap. "I love you Tiana. Come with me to Portugal..."

That alerted Tiana "Your home country? But what about Jameset...I mean Victoria?"

He raised an eyebrow "Who?"

"My daughter."

"Of course Tiana, I would never separate you from her."

"No. I mean...that I don't want to keep her away from Vincent."

He closed his eyes "Please don't tell me that you are being considerate for that bastard."

"He's her father Naveen!"

"Tiana I do not care about all of that! I will love her regardless of her paternity...she's part of my heart as well." he said sincerely

She felt his sincerness and hugged him again. "I'm moving from New Orleans."

"What?" he looked down at her "When? Where?"

"Today." she said sniffling "To South Carolina."

"Why?" he felt his heart dropping

"Vincent got a promotion. I didn't know until last week."

"Do you want to go with him?" he had to ask her, he didn't want her to do anything that she didn't want to do

"I want you." she looked him in his eyes

He smiled as he held her tight "Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Achidonza!"

"What?" she laughed

"I'm happy!" he said kissing her "We will leave today. The last ship for Portugal docks at five."

Tiana felt her heart thumping in her chest, she couldn't believe this moment was finally here. But what about her loved ones?

"Wait."

"What's wrong?"

"I can't leave my friends! Genie and Vivienne! They are both in delicate situations..."

"I can take care of them." he assured "Anyone you love will be protected."

She kissed his lips joyful that everything would be alright "I love you."

"I love you." he said "Are you ready to go?"

"More than anything.." she stopped "Wait, I have to go back home."

Naveen was confused "Why? I can buy you everything new when we arrive at the palace."

"I have a box of keepsakes from my Mama's house. I can't leave them, it's all I have."

"Alright I will drive you there." he was unsure about going, but he just wanted Tiana to be happy "But we have to be swift."

"Vincent won't be home until seven tonight." she assured him knowing that he was worried "It won't take long at all."

"I'll be waiting here." said Naveen pulling up in front of the estate "Are you sure you don't want me to come inside?"

"I'm sure." she smiled "I'll be right back."

"Why are you taking the baby?"

"Quick diaper change. I left them all here too."

He nodded as he watched her walk inside.

The nursery was the first room she made it into as she placed the infant on the changing table, and cleaned her up quickly. When she was done, she placed her into the crib so that she could go into the attic to retrieve the keepsake box without surrounding the baby in the dusty environment. She found the box in the exact place where she left it before walking by the master bedroom where she spotted a slender gift wrapped box. She read the tag.

To Tiana, From Vivienne.

She smiled as she grabbed the gift and walked back into the nursery to get Victoria. Her stomach dropped when she discovered that she wasn't in her crib. Tiana began to panic.

"Betty?" she shouted as she walked down the hallway "Betty!"

She sprinted down the stairs as she shouted the housekeeper's name, with no response. Tiana searched every room downstairs before running back up the stairs into the nursery again. She gasped when she saw Vincent holding their sleeping daughter.

He was faced towards the window as he rocked her in his arms gently, clearly knowing that Tiana was close by. "What are you doing?" she stuttered

Vincent faced her direction pretending to be surprised by her presence. "I'm just spending time with our daughter, what's wrong?"

She knew that she couldn't tell him why she was so panicked, so she decided to play it cool "Oh nothing it's just time for her nursing." she lied

"She doesn't seem hungry to me."

"A bath will do just fine, after walking in the park all day-

"Cut the bullshit Tiana." he interrupted "You must think I'm stupid?"

She felt her body tense up. "What are you talking about?"

He ran his finger across the infant's chubby cheek "Why must you always do this Tiana...constantly undermining my authority. I always find out. Always."

"Give me my baby."

"For what?" he shouted "So that you can take her and leave me for that prince? She's going to be just fine here."

"I don't want to be with you anymore!" she shouted

He sighed "What happened Tiana? We are in love-"

"We used to be in love Vincent. But all of that changed the moment you thought that I was going to ruin your career." she stated bitterly

"I was in a different part of my life then. I wasn't ready for a child..."

"But I was?" she argued "I was scared out of my mind and you weren't making it better by hitting me every chance you saw fit!"

"Who are you talking to?"

"You!" she yelled "Listen, just give me my child."

"You not going anywhere with him." she saw the darkness in his steel blue eyes. She grew frightened.

"Watch me." she said as she went over to grab the baby, but he pushed her onto the floor almost hitting her head on the dresser.

"Never in my life have I seen such foolery." he said standing over her "I don't know what I ever saw in you." and just went he was about to kick her, the blond man heard the sound of a pistol cocking.

"Try it and you will never walk into another courtroom again." Naveen pointed the gun right at his head

Vincent realized who it was and laughed "Oh if it isn't Prince Naveen..."

"Save it." Naveen said with his finger on the trigger. "Put her in the crib."

"Go to hell." he said kissing the baby on the forehead "Better put that gun away before you end up in jail boy."

Naveen cocked the weapon once more before firing a warning shot into the ceiling "You have five seconds."

Tiana screamed.

"You're not going to shoot me." he said opening the window "Have the guts to screw my woman but don't them to kill me. Shame."

That was enough for Naveen as he shot him in the leg. Vincent instantly held the baby outside of the window. "Another shot and she's dead."

"NO!" Tiana cried as she rushed over to him

But Naveen had a plan. He placed the gun into his pocket before going over to Vincent, grabbing the back of his neck dragging him back into the room "Put her in the crib you bastard!"

He did as he was told as Tiana rushed and picked up the very alert infant, happy to be holding her again.

"Go out to the car Tiana." Naveen yelled with Vincent still in his grasp. He wanted to make sure they were both safe.

With one last glance, she left the room making her way out to the car. 'I hope he'll be alright.' she thought

Naveen punched him square in the jaw before throwing him into the wall "You motherfucker!" he yelled as he kept at it "You want to hurt a woman?" he kept throwing punches "Hit me a real man!" he said as Vincent laid defeated on the floor. He tried to stand up.

"Make another move and I will end your life." he promised "I will make sure of it."

Vincent stared at Naveen in anger as he watched him leave the room.

Tiana looked out onto the horizon as her New Orleans was fading away into the distance. It was bittersweet feeling. Everything she known and loved was floating away from her.

"I know you must have a million thoughts roaming through that beautiful mind of yours."

She turned to look at her love, smiling weakly. "I didn't get a chance to say goodbye."

He knew that she was talking about her loved ones. "Don't worry, I will take care of them. I'll have my father wire them money to take care of everything they need."

She sighed in relief "Thank you...for everything."

He gently brought her lips onto hers for a soft kiss. "Anything for you minha beleza."

"What?"

"It means 'my beauty' in Portuguese." he smiled

Her heart leapt at the translation. "Beautiful."

He wrapped his arms around her "Everything will be alright...you should join the baby in the suite and get some rest."

"You're right." she said as he led them to their room on board the ship. But as much as she was happy to leave, she couldn't help but to feel like she was betraying Vincent, even after what he done to her for years.

'I've got to get past this.' she thought


	37. Flight

Palacio Real de Portugal

 

Tiana nervously glanced out of the car window as they drove through the ornate bronzed gates towards the grand palace. She didn't know what to think as they were surrounded by thousands of citizens who were ecstatic to see their prince return home. Naveen noticed her quietness and gently squeezed her hand for comfort. Her eyes widened at the size of the royal palace...it was almost twenty times as big as her home back in New Orleans.

"Are you alright?" he asked "Feeling better?"

"My stomach is settled." She shook her head "But, I'm actually quite nervous." she was still recovering from her sea sickness on the week long ship ride.

"Everything will be fine after we get settled and meet my family." he smiled

Her stomach dropped. She hadn't thought about his parents at all. What would they think of their perfect son bringing home a married woman with an infant fathered by another man?

"They aren't going to like me."

"Of course they will." he assured "Because I love you. Anyone I love they love."

She turned back to the window "Why are there so many people outside?"

"Ah, they are waiting for our arrival." he smiled "I haven't been home in a year."

The driver stopped directly in front of the main entrance as a valet opened the door for them with Naveen helping Tiana out. She instantly grew nervous from the loud cheering, as she held Naveen's hand tighter.

"Where is my baby?" she looked around "Is her car here?"

"She has already arrived and is inside the palace."

Tiana couldn't help but to think that he had her arrive separately from them to hide her from the public, but she would talk to him about it later. The couple walked up the steps of the palace guarded by security. She actually felt somewhat pretty in her brand new creme colored dress as it flowed freely in the mild spring weather.

They were greeted by Naveen's assistant in the main foyer as he gave the prince the run down of everything that had happened in the kingdom since he had been away as well as a list of duties and appearances that he had to make. But Tiana was hypnotized at the ornate beauty of his home...with it's mirror polished marble floors, giant chandeliers, and grand staircase.

"Not now Emilio. Is everything that I asked for ready?"

"Yes, your majesty. The rooms you asked to be cleared and fully furnished are to your liking."

"Great. We will retire for the rest of day until I talk to my family." he said turning to leave

"Thier highnesses, King Alphonso and Queen Salome are currently out of the country. Prince Nasir is out with the royal futbol team playing against Italia."

Naveen frowned "Where are they?"

"Just across the border, they are meeting Princess Josefina of Spain today."

"For what?"

"Well...for you sire. They are planning an arranged marriage between the both of you."

"I'm not understanding." Naveen was furious "Why would they-

"I'm sorry your highness but that's all the information I know at the moment."

Tiana felt her body shaking as she let go of his hand, walking briskly down the long polished corridor confused and feeling overwhelmed.

"Tiana...wait!"

Emilio just watched as the prince chased after the mysterious young woman. "Who is she?"

 

Tiana walked down the many corridors until she realized she was lost. She cursed that he had to live in a palace so huge. Tiana was about to give up until she heard a baby's cry. She quickly ran into the room.

"Mama is here..." She saw a nanny attending to the child and reached out for her. "Can I have my baby now?"

The woman frowned as she kept Victoria from her "Eu não sei quem você é..."

"What?" Tiana asked growing frustrated "Give me my daughter you-

"Obrigado Sonia, que vai ser tudo." Naveen said walking into the room "Ela é a mãe."

And just like that she handed Tiana the baby, and left.

"Who did she think she was?" Tiana fumed "Acting like Victoria is her child..."

"Sonia. She's one of our many nannies..."

Tiana found herself glancing around the room, before realizing that she was standing in a nursery. She held her breath as her eyes brightened at the soft lavender walls, huge picture windows, crisp white lace curtains, detailed persian rug, crystal chandeliers, gold trim, and freshly polished furniture...not to mention the many toys and dolls that were neatly placed on the shelves.

Naveen noticed her reaction "What is it?"

"Nothing.." she blinked "Is this a nursery?"

"Yes, it's Victoria's actually.." he walked over to the furniture and pointed a an emblem engraving "See...this is the royal symbol of our country with her initial. I had everything already ready for you while we were on the ship. "

She saw him point to the fancy looking "V" engraved on the crib "I don't know what to say...thank you."

"You don't have to thank me Tiana." he laughed "I hope that we can marry soon...and as my wife.."

"You want to marry me?"

"More than anything. Have you changed your mind?"

"No! It's just that...I'm still married."

"We can get that annulled anytime." he shrugged "Whenever you're free.."

Tiana felt her emotions getting the best of her as she frowned "I don't know.."

"What?"

"I don't want a strange woman watching my daughter." she kissed the sleeping baby's rosy cheek "I want her with me at all times." she changed the subject

"She's my daughter too Tiana, besides all of our servants can be trusted here. You do know that I love you both and will never let Victoria get hurt ever right?" he knew that she was going to have a hard time trusting people again

She sighed "I know...but do you love me before or after you marry Josefina?" she shot at him

"Tiana.."

"I feel so stupid...to think that you actually cared. I want to go back to New Orleans!"

"I do care! Faldi faldonza I'm not going to marry her nor do I want to! I want and love you and that's the end of it!"

She looked up at his serious expression and felt her heart melt at the sight, he was so perfect in her eyes and she knew that he was being truthful to her, she didn't know why she was acting this way. Naveen meant every word.

"You're right, I'm sorry..."

He wrapped his arms around her gently as she was still holding their daughter. "You do not have to apologize to me. You have gone through so much..." he kissed her gently on the cheek "I just want you to be happy here and feel at home."

She closed her eyes at his touch, grateful to have him in her crazy twisted life. It was going to take time to get used to this new way of living...but she was more than ready for it.

"I love you."

"I love you." they kissed for a moment before Naveen pulled away, taking her hand "How about we rest up in our chambers before dinner later on?"

"Sounds wonderful." she smiled as they walked down the corridor

___

Prince's Suite - East Wing

Tiana stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom after a bath in a ruby colored silk robe and nightgown. She looked relaxed with her hair down past her shoulders as she climbed into bed with Naveen.

"You are beautiful." he grinned eying her up and down in the thigh-length gown "Where have you been my entire life?"

She blushed, she loved the way he looked at her "After everything, you still find me desirable?"

"Oh yes..." he replied pulling her on top him playfully "You are everything I want and more."

"Everything?" she teased

He replied with his lips capturing hers softly at first, then turning passionate after a moment with Naveen undressing her out of her silk robe, exposing her smooth brown skin which had a vanilla scent that lingered on his nose. Tiana kissed his neck as she felt his hands rub over her round derriere under the nightgown. She found herself moving her hands along his bronzed abs, feeling the strength and power of his body as he stopped her to lift the nightgown from her frame. He grinned at the sight of her and knew that motherhood had most definitely been good to her since the last time they were this way. He cupped her breasts gently before tracing his tongue along her nipples causing Tiana to moan until she felt an instant wave of nausea that sent her racing back into the bathroom.

Naveen sat up concerned before following her, seeing her throw up into the toilet "Tiana are you alright? I should call the doctor..."

"No.." was all she could manage as she continued to cough into the porcelain bowl "I'm alright."

"You don't look fine, I'm going to call someone to look at you." he said picking up the phone

Tiana groaned. She had a feeling as to why she had been so sick all of a sudden, her heart was thumping at the realization that she could be pregnant again...with Vincent's child. 'Not again' she thought

After brushing her teeth, Naveen picked her up and gently laid her on the huge king sized bed and helped her into her silk robe just as someone knocked on the door.

"Evening! How can I assist you your highness?" the gray haired doctor walked into the bedroom "Welcome back."

"Can you give her a quick check up?" Naveen motioned over to Tiana "She hasn't been feeling well."

"Of course I can." he began to remove items from his bag "Are you able to tell me a bit of your medical history? As well as the last thing you consumed and the date of your last menstrual cycle..."

Tiana nervously looked up at Naveen afraid for him to hear the doctor possibly needing her to test for pregnancy. She knew that he'd blow up for sure if there was a possibility that another Richelieu would be born to her.

"I um...I.."

Just then, a guard knocked on the door and Naveen left for something that he had to take care of, causing her to sigh in relief.

"It will take two days for the test to complete." the doctor continued "Are you certain that you do not want his highness to know about him possibly becoming a father?"

She nodded her head "I'm sure." Tiana knew that she had to keep this from Naveen. It would break his heart.

"Very well." he said "I will have a servant inform you of the result. Goodnight!"

"Night." she said as she watched him leave. She wanted desperately for all of the drama to end.

Naveen walked back into the bedroom just as the doctor left. "Sorry, I left you. What did Dr. Moises say?"

"Oh nothing, just a stomach bug...nothing to worry about." she lied "Where did you go?"

"Meeting with my assistant, my parents will be here in the morning from their trip...we will all have breakfast together and they can get to know you." he said pulling the covers back

Tiana froze "But I thought they were in Spain arranging your marriage..."

"I told them everything." he wrapped his arms around her "They can't wait to meet you, my father is already making arrangements for our wedding."

"You told them about Victoria?"

Naveen was silent

"Naveen?"

"Not quite."

Tiana was taken aback "I thought you told them everything? Are you ashamed of her.."

"No!" he almost shouted

"Then why didn't you tell them? Are you embarrassed to tell them that you brought home a soiled, married woman with a child that doesn't even look like her?"

"Tiana..."

"Save it." she said getting out of the bed "I'm tired of being treated as something to be hidden and thrown around."

Naveen followed her out.

__________

Tiana awakened to several servants in her room preparing for her first appearance to the royal family. They were all eager to wait on the prince's new beau hand and foot with several dresses, shoes, and hats to choose from.

"Good morning, senhora. Would you like to bathe or wash your hair first?"

"Um, excuse me?" she said rubbing her eyes, she had hardly gotten any sleep after the argument between her and Naveen "Please leave."

"But you are to have breakfast in an hour with your majesties the king and queen. Did not his highness the prince inform you of this?"

"Yes, but I will not be meeting anyone today...so please go you're wasting your time."

"I'm sorry senhora, but it's the prince's orders that we make sure you're ready..."

"Oh alright!" Tiana yelled walking into the bathroom "But I'm washing my own body."

"You look absolutely beautiful!"

Tiana stared at herself in the full length mirror in a form fitting peach colored dress that stopped right below the knee with matching heels. Her long black hair was in loose finger waves bouncing as she turned from side to side as she actually liked what she saw. 'I do look good..'

"Her highness the queen will adore you!" said Irena "I would love to be in your shoes, meeting the royal family...soon to be married to the oldest prince in Portugal!"

"I don't know about all of that now.." she said patting her hair "I would like to see my daughter before I meet with Naveen..."

"Of course! I will escort you to her nursery..."

_______

Grand Dining Hall - Central Wing

Tiana felt her hand tighten around Naveen's hand as they were escorted into the grand dining room. Naveen felt her pain kissed her hand to calm her down. She smiled at the gesture as they stood to wait for the king and queen to make their entrance. Tiana noticed that there was a boy already standing at his place at the table winking at Naveen as they entered. She figured that he was his brother.

 

"Brother..." Naveen went over to the youngest prince, hugging him "Long time no see."

"I've missed you. Was America that great for you not to return home in a year?" he gestured to Tiana who was standing far away

"Trust me, America isn't that great...but I met someone who is wonderful...meet Tiana. Tiana, this is my brother Nasir."

"It's my pleasure to meet my brother's future wife." he said bowing to her "I've always wondered when he was going to settle down..."

Tiana smiled as she shook the young boy's hand. He most definitely favored Naveen in appearance...but she could tell that he was far more rambunctious than his older brother. She could tell that this was how Naveen acted at sixteen. "Nice to meet you."

"Is it true that I am officially an uncle? Because I can't wait to teach him futbol-

"Your niece would love the lessons." Naveen smirked

"Aw it's a girl? Well, I guess that could work." he went to Naveen's ear "Couldn't wait to knock her up huh?"

Naveen ignored his childish sibling as he watching his mother and father walk into the room. Tiana held her breath as they both approached Nasir first.

"How was your game son?" asked Alphonso "I heard you are on your way to the championship!"

"It was good papa, we beat Italia four to one." he looked over Naveen's direction "One point higher than Naveen's team."

"Is that so?" he said walking towards Naveen and Tiana "I don't even remember the last time I've seen my eldest son play futbol..."

"It's great seeing you too papa." Naveen said hugging him "I still have a love for futbol as well."

Tiana felt intimidated by the king's presence. He seemed to tower over her in his tailored navy blue three piece suit with a mahogany cane in hand. Although his hair obviously showed signs of age it being totally gray, his face looked much younger that match his personality. His greeting seemed genuine as they continued to converse with his brown eyes dancing in the sight of Tiana. She also saw similarities in him and Naveen, she knew that he was where Naveen most definitely inherited his height from, as well as his charm and generosity. But his mother was another story.

"Tiana, I would love for you to meet my wife, Salome." Alphonso introduced "I'm sure that you too will have a lot to share with each other...seeing as the both you love the culinary skill set."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Salome." she didn't know whether to shake her hand or bow, so she curtsied instead.

The older woman seemed to look down on her as she was making her assumption of her, eying her with honey colored eyes in which Naveen and Nasir clearly inherited. Her skin was sun kissed like her sons and surprisingly her medium-length hair only held a few gray hairs as it was styled into a classic finger wave style complementing her face. She was astonishingly beautiful, yet intimidating.

"You will address me as her royal highness, Salome, Queen of Portugal until further notice. Seeing as you are still technically a commoner..."

"Mother!" started Naveen "You have no right-

"Until she marries our son darling." Alphonso corrected "And what a wedding it will be!"

Tiana stood helpless not knowing what to say or think.

"Breakfast is now served." announced a butler

"We will discuss this further after we dine.." said Alphonso

Queen's Study - North Wing

"Naveen, what are you doing? What are you thinking?" exclaimed Salome as she sat behind her desk across from her son who was standing near the window "We cut you off from the kingdom, and this is what you return with?"

"Mother..."

"We banished you because we wanted you to grow up! Learn how to be responsible, attempt to earn your own money..."

"Just hear me out-

"But you just call us up out of the blue, informing us that you have fallen in love with a young woman from America of all places, who is already married and has a child! A child that is not yours Naveen!"

"I'm aware but-

"Do you know how this announcement will affect the kingdom? Our country? Your younger brother? He is only sixteen and he is already attempting to follow in your philandering ways! The press will have a field day with this!"

"Mother, I love Tiana with everything in me. I've tried to stop loving her in my darkest moments and it will just not go away. I also love Victoria and I will raise and love her as my own daugher. I will marry Tiana whether you approve or not and that is final. She is here to stay."

She was silent as she saw the fire in her son's eyes as he confessed those words. As much as she wanted to retort, she knew that nothing more she could say would stop him.

"I've never seen you this adamant over a woman before." she walked over to her son "You truly love her."

"With all my soul." he closed his eyes

"Then I give you my blessing." she sighed "As long as you're happy. I don't want to lose you."

Naveen's eyes lit up as he hugged her. "Thank you mother.."

"You do realize that the child will not be considered Princess until you become king, but instead Countess because she is not of royal blood.."

"I think that Victoria is too young right now to be worried about a title mother." he smiled "Besides, I do not wish to become king. Ever."

"I'm just telling you this just so she won't go around thinking certain things just because she's marrying into royalty...and you will become king one day. It is inevitable."

"Mother...enough about bloodline please." he said before walking towards the door "And treat Tiana with respect.."

"I'll try." she replied as she watched him leave "...I'll try alright."

___________

Hibiscus Garden - De Santiago-Montes Private Lawns

"Is so beautiful out here" Tiana sighed as she walked through the lush manicured gardens of the palace with Naveen "I can't believe that I'm finally here."

"I can't believe you're here. It felt like this moment wasn't ever going to come...but you trusted me with your life...and finally took flight." he said reaching into his pocket

"It's so..." she stopped breathing when she saw him kneeling on the ground before her, handling a ring "Naveen, what is thi-

"We have both been through hell and back, through so many trials and tribulation, so close to death many times. But somehow life has constantly placed us together time after time...even with me being all of the way across the sea..."

Tiana began to tear up as she watched him speak. She couldn't believe that after all that she had been through...she still had hope.

"...Tiana Toussaint, will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

And without hesitation, he slipped the diamond encrusted sapphire onto her ring finger and lifted her into his arms like it was always meant to be. This was how it was intended to be their entire lives. It just took time.

It was perfect.

_____________

Two Years Later - Montes Estate

 

"Are you sure that you do not want to open another restaurant in Greece? I know that you have only five worldwide right now...but why not? They are very successful. "

The couple were relaxing beachside out front of their newly built home, away from the hustle and bustle of the grand palace. This tiny 'vacation' was just what they needed after months away from each other as they were working on various projects while attending to their daily duties. It was exhausting.

Tiana nodded her head "We just attended the grand opening of Tiana's Palace in Athens Naveen, why would we need another one in Olympia?" she reminded him

"You're absolutely right." he kissed her cheek "What would I do without you? My princess. How does that title feel?"

"It's growing on me."

"Papa! papa!" shouted a tiny voice running up from the sea shore "Look what I got!"

 

"Wow, darling that's amazing!" he said as he saw little Victoria's collection of sea shells "You caught all of those by yourself?"

She smiled brightly her blue eyes dancing as she nodded her head, her blonde curls flowing in the wind "See Mama?"

"That's lovely baby, are you going to decorate your sand castle with those?"

"I am now!" and with that, she ran off back towards the mild waves to her sandy creations.

"She's so cute." Naveen said watching Tiana reading a letter "You're still reading that?"

"Yes! I still can't believe that Charlotte eventually saw through Harrison's antics! She's sent me so many apology letters...but this one is my favorite because she's talking about Millicent in this one!"

"Her third daughter?" he asked "From what you've told me, I know that the bastard is probably heated. Serves him right for what he's put you through..."

"She's still with him though.." she sighed folding the letter "At least Vivienne is doing better." she smiled "She's moved back to France with her son after her father left her a huge amount of money in his will!"

"What about your other friend...uh.."

"Genie? Oh she and her husband Theodore are now living in New Orleans for good. She misses me so much.."

Naveen held her hand "I know you miss New Orleans...we should visit soon."

"No." she said bluntly "I do miss my friends, but I don't miss that city. I don't ever want to go back. Ever."

He sensed her seriousness in her tone. "I understand, and I would never force you to do anything that you don't to..."

"I love you." she kissed him gently on the lips "Our anniversary is tomorrow." she smiled

"This I know...that's why I've planned a secret rendezvous for just the both of us for tonight..."

"And what might that be?" she flirted

"Horseback riding in our secluded meadows...to a certain waterfall where we can take a dip, naked...without clothes, nude."

She laughed "I understand what you're saying honey...but I won't be able to go horseback riding for several months..."

Naveen frowned "Why not?"

She smiled as she placed his hand on her tummy, hoping to hint him on.

Her heart leaped as she watched his facial expressions, he began to tear up "I'm going to be a father...again?"

She nodded her head wiping his tears. She had been so happy after the test she had taken two years ago had came back negative. This time, for the first time in her life she was ecstatic to be pregnant. There were no repercussions. "Yes." she couldn't have told him in a more perfect moment.

"How do you do it?" he asked tears rolling down his eyes, holding her tight

"What?"

"Make me fall in love with you all over again?"

She wiped his cheeks, gently with her thumb before pressing her lips onto his...

"I love you."

And they lived happily ever after...or did they?

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you loved this story, read its thrilling sequel “Flight II: A Family Divided”
> 
> Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


End file.
